I take request
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: He guys this is for those who want me to write a lemon for Alpha and Omega. I will write them, you just have to tell me on the review section or PM me.
1. Intro and Rules

**Hey everyone, I'm the Phantomwriter. I have done 2 lemons(4 if you count the ones I did for other movies) so far. However, I may run out of ideas soon. If you all have ideas that you want to see me write then I will do it. I can have them up as soon as possible.**

**Here are the guidelines for the request:**

**No male on male. I have nothing against gay men but I just would not know how to write something like that**

**I need you to be specific on what you want; things such as bondage, rough sex, orgy, threesome, etc.**

**If you want me to do a made up character, then you need to tell me what you want this wolf to be like.**

**I will only do the adult wolves from Alpha and Omega.**

******I will get to them as soon as I can so, leave a message at the request box to get your ideas heard.**


	2. Request 1

This one was requested by dax0042.

While they were on a solo hunting trip, Eve and Winston decided to take a break. They found a near by, abandoned cave to rest for the night. Eve said to her mate, well it looks like we finally get to do things on our own now. Now that our children can take over the pack we can just enjoy ourselves. Winston said, easy Eve. We may have this free time to ourselves, but they may need us again when it counts. I'm glad that Kate managed to give us a place to enjoy ourselves, but we can't forget that we are still needed. She said, oh I know. But still. I will be right back, I need to go for a bit. She left the cave and went out to the trees and did her business. She thought to herself, well we finally get the chance to ourselves. I wonder what we should do to enjoy it. I mean we already been out here for 2 days. We go back in 5 more days. I wonder what else we should do. While she was walking she thought to herself, when was the last time me and my husband mated. Well, I guess we haven't had time since we had to watch over Kate and Humphrey's pups, training the future alphas, and even helping out some of our so called alphas getting food. I think we should do something that we both will remember. Oh, I know. She went back to the cave and called Winston saying, Darling you need to come see this its really important. Winston came out and said, I'm here, what is it. However before he could do anything, Eve then jumped him knocking him out. Winston woke up and thought to himself, what happened. He found himself on the ground tied between all four of his paws. Eve then came up to him and said, well you're awake finally. Winston asked her, Eve what are you doing? Why am I tied up? Eve said, I told myself, why not have a little fun while we are out here. So I knocked you out, had some porcupines help tie you up, and now here we are. And now you are going to do whatever I tell you. If you obey then you will be rewarded. If you resist me, I will put this wood plank in my mouth and hit you in your but. Winston tried to tell her, Eve I don't think this is appropriate. If you wanted to mate you could have asked. Eve grabbed the plank and then hit Winston in his butt hard. He screamed really hard. She said, now are we going to have anymore problems? Winston nodded no. She said, Good! Now, I want to lick my pussy. He proceeded and started licking like she wanted. She could feel it, the wetness of his tongue, and the ecstasy from it it. She moaned and said oh good. Keep going. He did this for her for 5 minutes until she finally had her orgasm. Then she told him, now kiss me passionately. They kissed each other for almost 10 minutes. Winston thought to himself, well I never expected this to happen. I guess she needed this. Oh well. He tried to get up but Eve pushed him down. She grabbed the plank again and hit him in the butt. She said seductively, oh no you dont. You don't do that unless I say so. Now is the time for me to taste that cock of yours. She turned him on his back and began to suck on it. She kept going for so long that it felt that it was going on for she gave one final order to her mate, You're going to take me, and do it hard. In my ass! She decided to untie him, and he proceeded as ordered. He began to thrust inside her. She kept gasping and screaming at the same time. She thought to herself, this is it. This what I wanted. I wanted us to do something different I now I got to. She told her mate, keep going. Don't stop. Harded! He did what she told her and thrusted his member inside her as hard as she liked. He did this for almost 10 minutes. He told her, I'm about to explode. I can't hold it anymore. What do you want me to do mistress? She was surprised that he called her that and said, all over me. Come all over me. I want you all over me. He took his member out of her and came all over her furr. The finally had the chance to talk to each other. Winston said, well honey, is this what you wanted? She giggled, yes. Can we do this again tomorrow night? He responded , as you wish mistress Eve.


	3. Request 2

**_This one was requested by a _****_Seth Rollins_******

Humphrey's POV

It started out as a normal day for me. I just finished hanging out with my pals; we were trying to figure out how to log board over a ravine without falling into it. We tried a few test, with the help of some annoying porcupines that live near it, but they jumped out of it immediately after we pushed them. We plan to try again in another week or so. While I was heading back to my cave, I ran into Garth; but something seemed wrong with him. His face was a little red, he had a nervous yet surprised look on his face, and he was really silent. I asked him what was up; he said, I'm great, just about to get ready for the hunting trip with a few of the other alpha's. Listen, Kate wants you to meet her near the old cave close to the Rabbit Poo Mountain. She says its an emergency. I asked him what it was but he did not know. All he told me was, be careful.

I went over to the cave. No one was there yet. Then I heard pawsteps; it was Lily. I asked her what she was doing here. She said, Kate and I wanted to talk to you about something. I figured it was nothing too important; but then I asked her, is everything ok between you and Garth? I saw a few hours ago and he looked red. And he told me to be careful. Would you know anything about that? She said, don't worry about him, he was just in a little shock about last night. I think Kate and I exhausted him. I was wonder what that meant then suddenly Kate came in. She said, I'm glad that you got my message. Seductively, she said now we can begin. The I started to notice something: Kate was not acting like her regular self, Lily seemed really happy once she came in, and they wanted to talk to me about something here and they could not back at our cave. Then I realized how much of an idiot I am. THEY'RE IN HEAT.

I tried telling them to calm down, but they said in unison, oh Humphrey we need this. Don't be afraid. It looks like reason did not work. I tried to run but Kate got in front of me and pinned me down. She said, oh no you don't. We're in heat and you are going to take us. Garth did us both yesterday and now it's your turn. Then I realized why Garth told me to be careful. Then I heard Lily say, can I go first sis. She said sure, since I did Garth first you can do Humphrey first. I will hold him down to make sure he does not escape.

First it was Lily. She went down and placed her mouth no my member and began to suck on it. She kept turning her head left and right. It felt good but part of me felt a little violated. Then she stopped after my pre-cum came out. She then placed her pussy on my member and said to Kate, let go of him, he's going to take me on all fours. I just went with it since I knew escape was pretty much impossible. I thrusted in her for almost 5 minutes; she was saying, oh yeah, keep going, take me. She then commanded me to take her in the ass. I did and thrusted in her really hard. Kate was mastunating while we were doing this. She told me to like her pussy. She was moaning and groaning, saying oh yes, do it, lick me. Then she told me to cum all over her. I complied and my cum was all over her fur.

I was so tired, but Kate would not let me rest. She jumped me and said, now its our turn. She then kissed me passionately. I could feel the wetness from it and her tongue all in my mouth. She stopped and told me to lick her pussy. She enjoyed the pleasure from my mouth inside her. She even said, oh yes. Lick me my omega, lick me. Then after 5 minutes, she started to suck on my member. I could feel it. It was amazing, but I was so tired from doing Lily I could only partially enjoy it. She then told me to take her in the ass. I went inside her and thrusted her as hard I as could. She told me to keep going but harder. She ordered me to take her in the pussy. I thrusted inside her for almost 15 minutes; Lily was masturbating to this. Kate was moaning in pain and pleasure to this; she said, oh Humphrey this is great. I do not want this to end. I told her was close to cumming. She ordered me to cum all over her fur too. I compiled and my cum was all over her (more than what Lily got)

Part of me enjoyed this, but I was little unsure about it since it was just heat. Then they said in unison, Thank you for this Humphrey. We enjoyed it. Rest up, we will continue in an hour.


	4. Request 3

**This one was requested by Xxthe dark shadowXx .**

**It was warm night at Jasper Park. Everyone was asleep. However, 3 wolves were not asleep: Kate, Lilly, and Eve. The three of them decided on having a game of dares with each other; they wanted to find some way to spend time with each other. They would play it in an abandoned cave; no one would stay in it because you barely can see the sun in the morning, so it was easy to hide this from everyone. They were in the middle of a dare right now: Eve was dared to place quills on herself for 5 minutes**

**Eve said, has it been 5 minutes? Lily said, no! You are almost done, just a few more seconds.**

**The dare was over. Eve removed the quills once the time limit was over; she saw Kate laughing and new the perfect dare for her. Alright my dear daughter, I dare you to eat berries. Kate responded, thats it? Eve finished, the black kind that you hate so much and you have to finish them. Kate was shocked; she liked berries, but the black kind were disgusting. She always felt that they tasted like rotten caribou meat. She proceeded to eat them; after she finished she went outside to vomit in a nearby bush. Lilly was laughing at her, so Kate devised an idea to get her; she said, Lilly, I dare you tell us about the last time you and Garth had sex. Lilly was surprised to hear to this; she responded, what, no fair. Eve said, now Lily you know the rules. Lily told them, it was last night. We decided to do it under the moonlight while we were having a late night snack. He was inside me for so long that it felt like hours. He took me so hard that I came 3 times. Eve and Kate's jaws dropped to the point where drool came from their mouths. **

**They continued to do dares like that for an hour. Kate did one where she had to spin around for a minute without stopping. Lilly had to stand on her head for 5 minutes. Eve had to lick tree bark. Before they called it a night Eve called for a challenge. She said, girls since its the time of mating season I figured we could do our own mating with each other. The girls though the idea was strange since they have never done it with their mom before. But they decided to agree with it. Then Kate said, how about the first to climax first in anyway has to bring their mate here blindfolded to take us. **

**The girls decided to get started with Eve kissing her daughters passionately. The could feel the wetness from her mouth. The kept feeling the wetness from her tongue. Lilly then proceeded to placing her paw in her mothers pussy. Eve felt it inside her; she enjoyed the warmth of her daughters paw inside her. Kate then proceeded to licking Lilly in the puss. She was turning red from the experience. She then notice her mom and sister giving a sinister look. The both pinned her down and both proceeded with licking her puss. Kate said, no fair you two are ganging up on me. But before she could do anything she began to climax all over her sister and mother.**

**Kate being bound by her word, got Humphrey from her cave. She picked him up quietly so he did not wake up. She brought him to the cave and woke him up. He was tired and said, Kate where am I? What are we doing here. She said, this is just a dream Humphrey. You and I were in the middle of mating and you decided to rest for a bit. Listen, I figured that we spice things up a bit. I want you to take me, Lilly, and Eve. Humphrey was confused at first but then Eve proceeded with kissing him. While she was busy with Humphrey, Kate and Lilly were licking each others pussy. They were moaning in ecstasy and enjoyment. The girls were enjoying the wetness from their respective sister's mouth. In the mean time, Humphrey was taking Eve in the ass. He was thrusting so hard that Eve almost howled like a little wolf. She told Humphrey to, keep going, harder, harder, faster. **

**He then proceeded to take Lilly. He would kiss her while his member was in her ass too. Then she began to thrust herself up and down on Humphrey's member. Kate and Eve decided to keep it simple and lick each others fur and the proceeded to each others pussy. Eve told her daughter, your mate is great. You are so lucky. Lilly was enjoying Humphrey inside her to the point where her night with Garth was almost nothing.**

**Kate and Humphrey began to take each other. But this time, Humphrey took her in the pussy and thrusted so hard that Kate could feel the pain and pleasure at the same time. Eve and Lilly were kissing each other and then licking each others pussies. Humphrey then told her that he was about to come. Kate called over Lilly and Eve for this. Humphrey then came all over them and they simply licked it all over themselves.**

******The girls made sure to sneak Humphrey back to his and Kate's cave to make sure that it was a dream. Eve and Lilly went back to their caves and agreed to not keep this a secret and continue their game again tomorrow night.**


	5. Request 4

This one was requested by Dean Ambrose. However, I changed it up a bit

Humphrey POV

It was a rainy afternoon in Jasper. Everyone basically took shelter in their caves or underground holes. Kate and I were inside our cave waiting for things to blow over; but Kate was sick. She said she caught it while being in the rain to long one day. She was improving but she still needed to rest for another day. I asked her if she needed anything. She told me, I'm fine Humphrey. I should be feeling better by tomorrow. Its thanks to these berries and plenty of bed rest that I'm recovering faster. I asked her where she got them from; I assumed it was from Reba and Janice since they are all about organic stuff. She told me that she got it from two different wolves; their names were Trish and Lita. They are two alpha wolves that were Kate's friends from Alpha school. I don't know that much about them. I have heard that they are nice for the most part but stone cold toward most wolves in the pack( regardless if they are and Alpha or Omega wolf).

Kate then asked me, could you go over to their cave and get the berries from them. I said, sure no problem. She told me that they live on the outskirts of Jasper; they do not like to live near everyone that much. Kate then asked me to give them some of our bones as a reward for helping her. I took our leftover bones and proceeded to meet them. Befor I left, Kate told me one final message: Be Careful how you act around them. They can be very rough. I was not sure what that meant but I kinda was not paying attention.

I arrived at the cave Kate told me about, and there they were. Trish is a tall wolf, she has blue eyes and reddish fur. Lita was a big and brawny wolf ; she has green eyes and gray fur. I greeted them with a hello and told them Kate sent me. Trish said, thanks. So you're Humphrey. The Omega that managed to marry Kate. I said yes, but was surprised that they did not know this. Lita said, we rarely bother with the affairs of our own pack. Sometimes we think its unnecessary unless there is any real danger, like humans hunting us. So how is Kate doing? I told her she was doing fine but asked me to get the berries you have to make sure her recovery is successful. Trish said, I had a friend sent over the last ones we managed to find to her already. I was surprised that I came all this way for nothing, but gave them the bones that I had with me and told them goodbye. But before I could leave, Lita said, oh you're not going anywhere. You have to seattle up with us. I was confused about what they were talking about. Then Trish explained to me, the bones are just a peace offering, the real payment that Kate agreed on was you. I was confused about that statement, but before I could respond Lita was behind me and knocked me out.

I woke up on my back and noticed that I was tied up with vines and it was dark. Then I saw Lita all over me. She told me, this is how we get payment for doing things for others. This is what Kate promised us in return for giving her the berries. Then Trish told me, now you're going to be our playmate for tonight and like it. I tried to talk to them but Lita started to kiss me and I could not stop her, Then Trish started licking my member. I tried to stop them but part of me enjoyed it. I decided to play along and think I did not want them to do this. They switched places and did this for almost 10 minutes. They both had me lick their holes They kept telling me to keep going moaning in pain and ecstasy. Then then told me to take them and do it hard. Trish had me do her first. I thrusted as fast as I was ordered while Lita was mastubating while we were doing this. Trish kept saying, keep going you Omega, don't stop. I want you to pleasure me. i did this for almost 5 minutes. I switched to Lita. II thrusted her so hard that she called me and Alpha's Omega. They had me stop and they made me cum all over their faces.

I left the cave and proceeded home. I was not sure how to feel about this but part of me wondered if this happend to me. I headed back to my cave. Kate was asleep and I decided not to speak of this to her or anyone.


	6. Request 5

This was requested by StarscreamPrime. I did however tweek it a bit .

I forgot to mention this but when you make a request make sure it does not take place during the actual movie(s) only because I can create the scenario and have a better chance at writing it.

Humphrey POV

It was a dark night in Jasper park. I had the cave all to myself. Kate, Garth, Eve, Winston, Tony, and a couple of the alpha wolves went on a hunting trip. I was decided to do some late night logboarding. It was fun, but I was all by myself doing this because the guys were either sick or having a fun time with some of the wolves. After I finished, I decided to head back to the cave and get some rest. While I was walking back, I saw Lilly; she was eating something, but was acting very strange.

I walked up to her and I noticed that she was eating berries. I asked her, what she was doing out here. She told me, I was a little hungry so I decided to get a late night snack. Reba and Janice told me about these berries that were growing near this pond over here. I decided to give them a try and let me tell you they are delicious. I was a little curious why the told her about berries such as these to her. Usually, they try and hog all the berry patches to themselves. I decided to take a look at the berries. Then I noticed that they were not regular berries. They're called lust berries; they were a special type of berry that acts as a form of sexual thriller food. I tried to tell her not to continue to eat those but she told me something, you know Humphrey you look really hot.

I tried to reason with her, but before I could do anything, she kissed me. Then pounced me and placed me on my back. I asked her to stop but she said, Humphrey lets have some fun. I sometimes wondered how big you were. I tried to stop her, but part of me wanted this badly. Kate has been gone for a week now. I needed this. So I told Lilly, come here my turtle. We then proceeded to kissing each other.

It was a good thing that everyone is asleep at this hour. That way we could do it without having to wait to find a cave. I decided to lick her fur first. I could tell that she was enjoying it. She was moaning and groaning. She told me, that tongue of mine is so warm. I proceeded with licking her pussy. She loved it so much that she was blushing red on her cheeks. She then got on all fours and told me to take her in the ass. I placed my member inside her and began to thrust hard. She enjoyed it all. I was enjoying too. She said, oh Humphrey. Keep going, don't stop. I did this for 5 minutes. Then I told her, I'm going to take you in the pussy. She said, yes do it take me. Make me yours. I placed my member inside and began thrusting hard. She gave off a soft moan. I loved every bit of it. I told her that I was about to explode. I took my member out and sprayed it all over her face.

I could tell she was tired, so I decided to take her back to the grassy area that she normally stays at. She whispered to me, lets keep this between us. I agreed with that statement. I went back to my cave and decided to go back to sleep. Looking back on it, I decided to take the berries for myself and hold onto them for safekeeping. Maybe when Kate starts to take them I could get the same result.


	7. Request 6

This was requested by MadGhost57.

Eve POV

It's just not fair. I have all this time to myself and I can't even enjoy it. I was so bored. Kate, Garth and Winston left on a hunting trip. Tony left to go visit a friend of his that lives outside Jasper too. The only 2 wolves left that I can have fun with are Lilly and Humphrey. I should probably go get them and we can have some fun together. Then I heard a noise and coming. It turned out to be Humphrey and he said, look out. He crashed into me and and we slid out into the ground. He was on top of me. He said, sorry I didn't mean to run into you. Are you ok?

I responded yes. While I was on him, he told me about a failed logboarding trick that he was trying but it did not work. I could almost feel his member on me. I thought to myself, since I was left behind on the hunting trip, I'm going to have some fun at the expense of my son-in-law. I told Humphrey, could you check something on my face, I think I have a scar somewhere. He got close and I began to kiss him. He was surprised, asking me what I was doing. I told him, this is your punishment and my pleasure.

We kissed each other for 5 minutes. Then we proceeded to to licking each others I told Humphrey to take me in my ass. He placed his member inside and began to thrust hard. I enjoyed it so much that I could almost howl in ecstasy. I was about to tell him to take me in my pussy, then suddenly Lily arrived.

Lilly was angry at Humphrey, wondering what he was doing to me. She was about to slap him; then I made sure to stop her. I told her that I engaged him. She asked, why would you do that. What would dad think. And to Humphrey, what would Kate think. She told me that this was wrong. Then I responded, I could tell that she wanted in on this. I told her, if thats so then why were you watching us kiss for 5 minutes. She was surprised that I knew. I could hear her pawsteps a mile away. She tried to deny it, but I proceeded with giving her a kiss on the mouth. She was blushing red. I told her, if were going to do this then lets keep it between the 3 of us. They agreed with me and we started up again.

We decided to give ourselves kisses for about 10 minutes. I enjoyed having the two of them in my mouth. And I liked seeing the two of them kissing like that. I told Humphrey to lick my daughters pussy, while I would suck on his member. I could her Lilly blush form the pleasure that Humphrey was giving her. And I loved the taste of him member so much that I love the taste of his pre-cum. We did this for 5 whole minutes. Me and Lilly switched places. I loved how Humphrey was licking my pussy so much I let out a moan and my face turned red. I decided to let Humphrey and Lilly have at it for a bit. I saw how Humphrey was taking my youngest daughter like that; I was touching myself with my paws watching my daughter and son-in-law going at it. I could tell that she was enjoying it alot. I saw how hard he was thrusting her and how much she enjoyed it. Then Humphrey came up to me and took me again. I was enjoying it so much that I let out a howl. He did that to me for 5 minutes; Lilly was touching herself. The Humphrey took his member out and began spraying me and Lilly while we were kissing each other. The two of us kept kissing while Humphrey was knocked out. I told her, see I knew you would like it. She said, yeah I liked it. We began kissing each other for 5 minutes and finally stop. We went to a cave and rested for a bit and the three of us decided to continue again later on.

I was made that I could not go on the hunting trip, but I'm glad that I didn't. I got to enjoy the taste of two Omegas. I can't wait to go at it again.


	8. Extra rules

I did not mention these guidelines in the first box because I did not think about them. Here are a few extra rules whenever you make a request to me.

1. The scenario can not take place during the movie(s). I would not know how to write a scenario in that context.

2. Original character! I will still do them if you want me to, but I recommend that you give me this character a personality of some sorts or a little background. I will still do them if you do not, but they may not turn out in the way you wanted them.


	9. Request 7

It took a while to get to it, but this one was requested by Chris.

Kate's POV

It was a normal afternoon in Jasper park. My father and I were helping finish hunting in the area; there has been a surplus of caribou in the area this season. While we were heading back to my cave, asked me how was my life with Humphrey. I told him it was wonderful. He then asked me if we mated yet. I was embarrassed, but I made sure not to show it. I told him that I could tell that Humphrey wanted to mate with me but he was holding the idea and signs away from me; my guess was he knew that I would probably call him a disgusting or that I would probably hit him. Personally, I wanted to mate with him by this time and I was waiting for him to make a move on me. Dad told me that its about time that they think about the future of the pack, while at the same time think about my needs as a female. He told me that he and mom were the same way; mom gave way after a week I took his words into account and decided to look for Humphrey.

It wasn't until later tonight that I managed to find him and we walked back to our cave. He was helping out some Omega wolves who just took up logboarding. I told him that I wanted to finally mate with him and I told him I could tell that he was trying to hold back for my sake. He told me that he felt the same way and was waiting until I was good and ready. I was so excited that he was ready to mate with me; I made sure he didn't change his mind at the last minute.

We kissed each other for almost 10 minutes. He then began to lick my fur; I loved it so much that I let out a few moans. He then began to lick my "wet area" for almost 3 minutes; I was blushing red that entire time. I told him that it was time for him to really take me; he nodded his head in agreement and we got on all fours. He began to place his long member inside of me; it was really big. He was thrusting inside of me for almost 15 minutes. It was so hard and painful, but it felt amazing. He told that he was about to come; responded that I wanted him to do it, come inside of me. The moment that he did, I could feel his seed all inside of me. He told me he had to "go", but I told him to let it all out inside of me. At first he was confused from what I said, but he complied with it anyway.

After a while of stretching and resting, it all the excess cum and pee came out of me. I could tell Humphrey was exhausted from this experience and so was I. We decided to get some rest for the night. He then asked me if we could do this again tomorrow night. I told him that we will be doing this forever.


	10. Request 8

This one was requested by Napal.

It started out as a normal family outing. Kate and I decided to take the pups out to a former Omega hangout outside of Jasper; we thought some time away from Jasper would do them some good. The reason no one comes here anymore because there have been rumors of some crazy wolves living around here, and some Omega wolves were scared of the supposed ghost hunter that suppose to live here now. I personally do not believe in it because I remember coming here and spending the night; no ghost appeared. While Kate went off to search for our dinner, I was tasked with watching the pups. Then out of nowhere, a logboard came coming down a hill and it suddenly knocked me out.

I wasn't sure what happened to me, but all I could remember was being dragged by someone. I woke up and found myself in some cave. Then I meet my supposed rescuer, Saria. I don't know that much about her, but I do know this much; Saria isn't exactly a nice wolf, in fact, she is a ruthless leader who runs her pack with an iron fist. She runs an all female pack; and for some reason hates the Western pack. Saria has a slim figure with Jet Black fur and Red eyes giving her a beautiful but scary image. She told me, that it was nice to see that I was awake. I asked her, where I was and what she did with my pups. She told me that she didn't see them. I could tell she wasn't lying. She explained that she wanted me for an important purpose for her pack. She told me that they have been watching me for quite some time now and said that I was perfect to be the breeder for her pack. I told her that I had to decline and tried to sweet talk my way out of this, but two wolves appeared at the exit of the cave. Their names were Song and Baretta. Song is snow white with mysterious grey eyes and black paws; She appears to be weak but is actually a silent killer. Baretta is a rather tall wolf and has brown fur with a white underbelly; Kate told me about her. I'm not sure why she hates Kate; my guess is the both experimented with each other and it didn't go well. Saria then told me, you aren't going anywhere my obedient Omega. I have waited a long time for this and I won't let it fly by. She then pinned me to the ground.

In order to get me aroused, she ordered Song and Baretta to kiss right in front of me. I tried to look away, but part of me couldn't help myself. Saria was still kissing me for so long that it felt like hours. The she ordered Song to come over and start kissing me, while she and Baretta kept kissing each other. Later on Baretta did the same thing. They could tell that I was completely erected and there was no way that it was going to go away(no matter how hard I tried to reverse it). Saria had me place my member inside her pussy and ordered me to thrust Song and Baretta were playing with each other in front of me. Saria was moaning in pain and pleasure, calling me a big Omega. I tried warning her that I was about to come, but she ordered me to do it inside of her. After 10 minutes, I came inside of her pussy. I tried telling her I was tired, but she slapped me and ordered me to do the same to song. With Saria and Baretta taking each other in front of me, I couldn't stop getting erected and proceeded with Song. I thrusted as hard as I could. Song told me to take her like a big Alpha; I could tell that she enjoyed it. I didn't bother warning her that I was about to come and did it anyway after 15 minutes. And finally Baretta was next. She told the reason behind her and Kate's rivalry was do to her not coming back to take her a second time. I tried apologizing, but she then ordered me to start pumping. I began thrusting; I was so tired that it took 20 minutes before I could come. She said that I was great substitute for Kate. She even said she no longer needed her now that she has me. Saria granted me the pleasure of taking a 10 minute break. However, I had 25 more wolves to go.

The next thing I knew, I found myself in a cave. Kate was right in front of me. She told me the pups accidentally crashed into me while they were logborading. They dragged me to the cave that we were staying at. She told me the pups went out to play again and told them that she would watch over me. I got up and gave her a hug. She asked me what was wrong. I told her I had a nightmare; I didn't tell her what it was though. She kept asking me what it was, so I lied saying that it was about the ghost hunter chasing me. She laughed at me. I choose to keep this from her for the rest of my life. I just hope that I don't get into this predicament in real life or a dream.


	11. Request 9

This story was requested by Chevy Woods.

Humphrey's POV

It started out as a nice outing with my family. All we were doing was exploring the forest in order to train them to better use their talents. It was almost lunch time, so Kate and I decided to get some food for them. However, the pups told us that they can find food for themselves. and left. I know its hard watching them grow up but Kate and I decided to let them go; and we later asked Marcel and Paddy to watch them. Kate told me that she is going to check on the hunting group since the caribou in the area have been getting harder to catch; my guess is they can tell what skills we have and figured out ways to avoid us. I was going to meet up with my pals and see how they were doing; they think I've been neglecting them since I have been busy with my pups and Kate. Before i went off to find them, i ate a few red berries as a snack to tide me over. Then for some odd reason, I started to feel dizzy and fell asleep.

The next thing I knew when I woke up I saw my pals and a few other omegas right in front of me. They tied me up. They told me that I was so busy with being a father and hanging out with Kate for so long that they feel that I am turning into an Alpha. They told me of a plan to overthrow all the alpha wolves and omega wolves who think they are wrong. I told them that this was a crazy and stupid plan, since majority of them would lose since many of them could beat them in a strength contest. They responded by saying that they had some help from a rogue alpha who is willing to help them. I tried to escape but they managed to block the entrance. And even if I did escape I had no idea where I was. They told me that they weren't going to let me interfere with their plans. They feed me some weird plant; before I knew it I felt dizzy. I was told that this plant would keep me like this for hours. In order to make sure that I would not escape they had 4 "guards". To my surprise, the guards were Candy, Sweets, Reba, and Janice. They told me that they won't let me go anywhere and that I'm going to have some fun with them.

Since all my senses were dulled their was nothing I could do for the most part; however, I could feel what was going on and (somewhat) see what was happening to me. I saw how Candy was sucking on my member, Sweets placed her pussy on my face and forced me to lick it. Reba and Janice were kissing each other right in front of me. Janice said, we plan to make you ours forever. You're going to be our omega king once again. Things started to heat up, Reba, Janice, and Sweets started sucking on my member once Candy was finished; she described me as having salty and sweet cum. Candy then began to lick my fur. This lasted for almost 20 minutes. The girls all ordered me take each and everyone of them in their pussies; I started with Reba. Tother would be pleasuring themselves in front of us in order to keep me from losing my 'excitement".

I could here Reba's moaning and groaning. She loved how I was inside of her. She said, yes take me don't stop. Go organic, Humphrey. I mumbled to her that I was about to explode, but she told me to do it right now. After 5 more minutes, I exploded inside of her. She lied on the ground once it was over.

Candy was up next. She kissed me in order to get me excited again. Then I started to take her next. I thrusted as hard as I could. She loved how I was doing it. She let out a howl; she even started calling me the omega king. She told me to explode inside of her next. After 5 minutes, I exploded inside of her.

Sweets was the third wolf. I knew that I could not escape her. She licked my member before I started to thrust inside of her. While I was thrusting, she asked if I was enjoying this. How does it feel to be an omega again. For some reason, I told her that I loved it; I even told her that I was happy that I was here. After 5 minutes, I exploded inside of her too.

I told Janice that she would be the last one. I spanked her rear before I started to take her. She could tell that I was ready. I thrusted inside of her so hard like would if she was Kate. She said, take me my king. I'm glad that you finally have returned to us. When 5 minutes were up, I came inside her like the king I was meant to be.

After I came in all 4 of them, we all began to lie down on each other. They would kiss in front of me for my enjoyment. I ordered them to lick my member whenever I felt like it. They told me in unison, so how are we my king? I told him that this was the best dream of my life. Thank you strange berries.

The moment I woke up, I realized that all of that was a dream caused by those berries. I felt sick afterwards and threw it up. All I can say was I really need to spend more time with my pals so that little rebellion doesn't happen. However, I did like the having all four wolves with me like that.


	12. Request 10

This one was requested by Chris. And just so you know, you can make more request if you want. There is no limit.

Kate's POV

It started out as a normal scouting mission. The caribou was increasing, however, they have become harder to catch. It was up to everyone to figure out what was going on. While mom, Lilly, and I looked towards the north area. Others went to either the south, east, or west. While we were walking, mom asked how things were with Humphrey; she heard from Lilly that Garth and her relationship was "going to new heights". I tried to dodge the question since we had to be focused on finding out what was going on. Then for some reason I felt something hit me on my sides. It felt like a sharp object. I felt dizzy at first, but it turns out to be nothing. As we continued walking, I saw Humphrey right in front of us. He was holding something in his paw; it turned out to be a blow dart tube. I asked him what he was doing and how he was standing like that. He blew on it and hit me. Before I could say anything to Lilly and mom, I saw that they had already passed out. I tried to say something to him, but the toxin was getting to me. I heard him say, don't worry Kate, everything is going to be fine.

The moment I woke up, I was tied up hard with vines between my paws. I saw how Lilly and mom were tied up to, along with their mouths. Suddenly, Humphrey walked in. I asked him in an angry tone what he was doing with us. He said, that he used the blow darts in order to capture us and bring us to his secret cave. He plans on taking all three of us while we are tied up; and once he comes he won't let it out. I told him to get ahold of himself; then he used some extra vines and tied my mouth up. He said, you will be last. I'm going to start with Eve first.

I couldn't do anything as I watched him take my mother like that. He started by licking her pussy and my mom turning red in the face. He said to her, now my mother-in-law its time for you to feel me. He was placing him long member inside of her. I saw how he was thrusting inside of her. He called her an old alpha with a tight pussy. I could hear her moans and groans, but for some reason she liked it. Humphrey then told her that he was about to explode. After doing this for 10 minutes, he came inside of my own mother.

He proceeded to Lilly; I was really annoyed with it. He began by licking her pussy; she started turning red. I could hear her muffled words; she said, oh my that is really wet. I wasn't sure but she seemed to like too. Humphrey then proceeded inside her pussy. He thrusted inside her for so long that it felt longer than it did for mom. He told her to say that he was better than Garth. She gave a nod to this. After 15 minutes, Humphrey came inside my own sister.

He walked up to me; he told me that I was the last one. I tried telling him to stop this, but he didn't listen. He started licking my pussy. However, he did this for 20 minutes that it made me come. He said that he was only interested in my juices. He then untied me and started to take me in my pussy. I couldn't do anything because he tired me out from licking me. I was moaning and groaning in pain and (somewhat) ecstasy. He said that I was the final one. After doing this for 30 minutes, he came inside of me with no mercy or warning.

He told us that he plans to keep us here and make us his breeding wolves. I tried to talk some sense into him but nothing worked. Then all of a sudden I could hear voices telling me to wake up.

I woke up and found myself in my cave; Humphrey was next to me. I told him that I had a half nightmare and half dream. He told me mom and Lilly brought me back here. It turns out that I was hit with a blow dart gun by a human. Mom managed to fight him off and he went away. I was asleep for 5 hours. I was glad that it was all over and I decided to not talk about it to anyone.


	13. Request 11

This was requested by MadGhost57. Same details but different perspective.

Princess's POV

Ever since I abandoned my father and his evil ambitions, I have been wondering all around Canada trying to find some peace. I know I cannot completely atone for what I have done, but I can at least continue living. However, I have my own needs; I really want someone to relieve my 'uneasiness". I feel like I should find a mate at this time, but I don't really feel like settling down yet. While I was walking, I noticed that I was in the area of the Western pack. Luckily it was dark and everyone is asleep at this time. I came across a lake and decided to get a drink of water. While I was there, I could still feel the uneasiness from before. I try to ignore it but I can never ignore it. The overall reason is, I'm in heat. I have to find a way to stop this uneasiness and there is only one way I can do that. I lied on my back and started touching my wet area. I was feeling the pleasure and ecstasy from touching myself. I made sure to let out soft moans so no one would hear me. I did this for almost 10 minutes. Before I could continue, I could hear something; it sounded like someone drooling and panting. it was coming from that bush over their. I could tell that someone was there. In order to make sure they didn't run away, I made it look like I was going somewhere else and started sneaking up on him. The moment I was behind him, I jumped him; the wolf that was watching me was Humphrey, one of the leaders of the Western Pack.

I began interrogating him, while at the same time choking him, asking him how long he was watching me. He said he was watching me the entire time. He told me he was originally asleep until he woke up. He told his mate, Kate, that he was going to get a drink of water and he would be right back. She went back to sleep immediately afterwards. He arrived at the lake immediately when I did. He was watching me in order to make sure that I wasn't trying to sneak in and attack someone while they are asleep or something. I was going to kill him for what he did, but decided not to since he is the father of that pup who made me realize that what I was doing was wrong. So, I gave him a choice: In exchange for letting him off, he was going to ease my heat. If he did then I would let this incident slide and I would not mention it to anyone, no strings attached. He agreed to these terms; we went to an abandoned cave to do this. He said no one lived her because the place had no sunlight whatsoever. Once we were sure that no one saw us, I began with a kiss.

We started out kissing each others fur. We did this for almost 10 minutes. I loved how his tongue is was feeling my tongue. I told him that to start licking my pussy. He complied with this command quickly. I loved how wet his tongue was all in there. He was blushing red for the first 5 minutes. I told him to keep doing this; after 10 more minutes, I started to come all over his face. He told me that I tasted sweet and sour. I ordered him to take me in my ass first. He placed is erected member inside my ass and started thrusting hard. I loved the pain from this because it was giving me pleasure; he told me that I was tighter than Kate. We did this for almost 10 minutes. Then I told him it was time to take me in my pussy. I knew that this would end my uneasiness once and for all. He placed his erected member inside of me. He said, oh you're so great I'm glad that I did this. I responded with, I'm glad that you caught me touching myself. We lasted for almost 20 minutes. He gave me a warning that he was about to explode; I told him to let it out onto my fur. He took it out and sprayed his seed all over me.

We liked how this went. I managed to get rid of my uneasiness and I didn't kill Humphrey. He asked that I would keep this a secret; I told him yes. He offered me a place in the pack, but I declined. I wanted to continue traveling until I can find a form of peace. He understood and told me that we can do this again if I stop by Jasper again. I discreetly agreed to this and went on my way. Maybe next time I stop by and get uneasy I will try to sneak one with those other wolves( Garth, Winston, Tony, or another Omega wolf).


	14. Request 12

This was requested by Lo-Ki.

Kate's POV

It was that time of year; heat season. I could feel it for quite sometime now. I manage to hide it whenever I have duties to attend too. Humphrey has managed to satisfy my heat urges for quit some time now. I like how he is all up inside me, touching me, licking me, etc. However, this time I want him to go to the next level: impregnation. I think I'm ready to start a family with him; however, he says that he is not ready yet. He thinks that we're not ready for it. I agree with him but at the same time I don't agree with him. When talking, which I'm not really good at it, didn't work i tried seducing him when we're alone. I kept calling him Humphrey deat, big omega, etc. I came close to getting his attention, but he keeps avoiding the advances. I knew that I wasn't getting anywhere with him on this, so I decided to get advice from the one wolf who could help me: Mom

I went over to my parent's cave later that night; dad and a few other wolves went on a hunting trip so mom had the cave to herself. She welcomed me with open paws and offered me some bones to chew on. I decided to get straight to the point. I explained that I feel ready for having pups this time with Humphrey but I'm a little uncertain about it and so is her. I tried seducing him dozens of times but they barely/almost work. Mom told me about how it was the same way with my dad. She told me how he would always find ways to make excuses about avoiding the next step with me, saying his duties were in the way, etc. I was surprised to hear this coming from her. She says that all guys, both alpha or omega, will find ways to dodge this. Its just a way of saying they're afraid to get you confused. So in order to get what I want, I would have ot show Humphrey that I was the "alpha" in the relationship. I had to be the dominant world. I had to be rough, tough and never hold back. Once I accomplished that, then we would both be happy in the end. She told me what I had to do and I went along with my plans.

Later at night, I set my plan into action. Mom went to find Humphrey for me; she would tell him that I was injured from a bear trap and needed help. If one thing is for certain, he would rush all the way to me if he knew I was hurt. I saw him coming; and he looked really worried. He asked me if I was ok, i told him yes. He then realized this was all a trick. I told him that we were going to mate this time and then were gonna make pups from it. He tried to refuse, but I gave him my hunting stare and started to pounce him; he dodged it and ran away. I chased him for almost 5 minutes; but luckily, it was all part of my plan. Mom told me about a cave that wolves use to mate with their spouses; it also a place for reluctant wolves about wanting to have children, eventually, change their minds. I trapped him inside the cave; while mom found a way to block the exit. I heard her say, have fun you two. I pinned Humphrey down on the ground, and let the fun begin

I started by licking his fur. He was still trying to resist, but I had this all figured out. I made sure that he stayed on the ground, and started to suck on his member. When I began, it managed to weaken him. He tried to stop me from doing this, but I yelled at him saying that I was the "alpha" in this relationship and he was going to do whatever I said. He gave me a whimper and said, yes mistress Kate. I said, good. I continued to suck on his member for 20 minutes. I then ordered him to take me in my ass. He complied and put it straight inside me. I loved how he was thrusting. I made him do this for 15 minutes. I could tell from his face that he was coming around. He said, ok Kate you win. I'm ready to do this. Lets fill you up to the brim with my seed. I said, that's good my omega wolf. I gave him the order to place him member inside my wet area and start thrusting. I could feel it the pain and the ecstasy from it. I could feel how big it was in there. He even commented on how tight I was. We continued thrusting for 10 minutes, until it was time. He said that he was about to explode and asked me if I was ready. I responded, I've been ready ever since the heat began. He exploded inside of me and I could feel his warm seeds going into my womb.

We both collapsed from our rough night.;we laid down their for almost 10 minutes. I gave mom the word that we were done in here. She moved the log that was blocking the exit. She asked us how did it go? We both said that it was the best night of our lives; we can't wait to be parents.


	15. Request 13

This was requested (via PM) by Xxthe dark shadowXx

Daria's POV

It was supposed to be a normal night of training, but it turned out to be the best experience of my life. Kate and Humphrey brought me to an old abandoned area for special night training; it was abandoned because the wolves that lived here moved on for some reason. Many believe that this area caused you to act strangely in ways that you do not regularly act, The brought me here to help me get some survival experience and to help heighten my senses. My hearing may be good, but I want to get better with it and increase my sense of smell.

After we finished dinner Kate said that she was going to do some late night scouting in order to make sure that we were alone. Humphrey stayed behind in order to protect me and keep me company. While we were talking, I heard a gust of wind; however, this wind smelled wired. I suddenly felt dizzy. I wasn't sure what was going on with me, but I started to feel hot. I wasn't sure what to do about this; then I remembered what this was, heat. I guess its that time of year for me. I wasn't sure what to do, so I decided to take a chance. I asked Humphrey to mate with me. He was puzzled and confused with my question; he felt like I was crazy. I told him that I was in heat and I really needed someone inside of me, now. He tried to refuse, but I couldn't let him do it. So, I used my hearing to detect where he was and I jumped him. Before he could have a chance to break away, I kissed him passionately. I could tell that he was mumbling, but he eventually sercam to me.

We started kissing each other for 10 minutes. He began to lick my fur; I loved the wetness of his tongue. He asked me turn over so he could take me in my ass. After a while, I could feel his erected member inside of me. He began thrusting so hard that I could feel pain but I also felt pleasure. He asked me if i was alright, and I never felt better. We almost did this for 10 minutes, but all of a sudden I could hear Kate coming here. However, it was too late; Humphrey said that she was already here and she caught us.

I tried to explain that I forced myself on him and apologized, but I could feel that she was mad. Surprisingly, she wasn't mad; she said that she already knew I was in heat. She figured it out when she left to go scouting; she smelled it. She asked me how Humphrey was; I told him that he was amazing. She then, out of nowhere, kissed me. She said that it was her turn to take me. We started kissing each other and licking each others fur. I loved this feeling so much that I let out a small howl. I loved how she was kissing me and how she was licking me. She said that she was going to turn around and told me to start licking when she says so. I did and it turned out to be her pussy. It was so wet and tasty that I almost couldn't get enough of it.

She called Humphrey over and ordered him take her in the ass while she continued lickin my pussy. I loved it so much that; I liked the wetness of her tongue. I started moaning from the licks; Kate even told me I was turning red. I asked her if Humphrey could take me in my pussy; she said yes. I heard Humphrey walk over and place his erected member inside of me. He asked me if I was ready; I said yes. He began thrusting inside of me so hard that it hurts; but I didn' mind it. He did this to me for 5 minutes, until he told me he was about to explode. He took out his erected member and suddenly I could feel something warm and wet on me. I like it and it tasted salty; Kate told me it was his seed.

We decided that was the end of it and went to sleep; Humphrey feel asleep faster than Kate and I did. I apologized to her again, but she said their was no harm done. She said that I could do this with them as long as she and Humphrey were both present. I asked her if Garth and Lilly might be up for this; she said they might be up for it too. We both went to sleep.


	16. Request 14

This was requested by MessYourself

Humphrey's POV

While I was asleep, I started to hear something from the outside of the cave. Since Kate and the pups were all fast asleep, I decided to check it out myself. When I went outside, I saw a wolf that I did not recognize. I asked him who he was and what he was doing here. He asked me if my name was Humphrey; I said yes. He jumped me; i started to fight back. However, there were a few more wolves that jumped me and managed to knock me out.

I woke up in a different cave. Then I noticed that this was the cave of my former pack's leader. I was wondering what was going on, until someone walked inside. Her name was Amber; she is very attractive, her eyes are pink, and her fur is...well..amber. I don't know that much about her, only that she is the pack leader's daughter. I asked her why they kidnapped me and where is her mother. She told me that she is dead and now she runs the pack. She explained to me how she has been watching me ever since I left the pack as a pup with my family and a few other wolves. She said that she wanted me to be her mate. I told her that I was already married and have pups. I tried talking my way out of this and attempting to escape, but she jumped me and pinned me to the ground. She told me that I wasn't going anywhere. She plans to have me marry her and give her pups. I tried to refuse, but she started to kiss me.

I attempted to break away, but he mouth was on me like tree sap and she was holding me down hard. She kept kissing me for almost 5 minutes. She grabbed a strange leaf and forced it down my throat. When I swallowed it, I started to feel weak and dizzy. She then proceeded to licking my fur. No matter what I tried I could not bring myself together to stop her. She then proceeded to sucking on my member. I may be forced to do this to her, but I was somewhat enjoying it. She was doing things to me that Kate would not normally do to me. She then told me that I am to take her in the ass first. I placed my member inside of her and began thrusting. I pounded her as hard as I could; she even said, pound me harder my Humphrey, pound me harder. I was still dizzy, even after doing this for 10 minutes. She had me take my member out of her ass. She said, now is the time. This is the moment I have been waiting for my whole life. You are going to take me in my pussy and keep it in there. Even though I was starting to regain some focus in my head, I decided to take her anyway. I thrusted inside of her so hard that I was beginning to enjoy it myself. I told her that she was so tight. She commented that I was really big. She enjoyed the pain and ecstasy from my memeber so much that she let out a howl. I told her that I was about to explode; she said, do it, give me your seed. After 5 minutes, I let out my warm cum inside of her pussy. We began to lie down on the ground after this experience. She told me that in 5 minutes we would be doing this again and again and again. I told her that I was tired, but she said that she wouldn't let me rest, ever. I let out a scream

The next thing I knew, I was in my cave. The whole thing turned out to be a dream. Kate woke up and asked me what was wrong. I told her that it was just a nightmare. She asked me what it was; I said being chased by cupcakes with guns. She told me that it was just a dream and to try and get some sleep. I decided to do just that and never speak of this to anyone. One thing is for certain, never sneak off to the picnic area and eat cupcakes that are left in the trash by humans before bed.


	17. Request 15

This was requested via PM by lillysdreamer

Humphrey's POV

It was suppose to be a regular walk. Lilly and I were tasked with helping Daria get used to life in our pack. To me, she seems to be getting along just. While we were out there, Daria said that she heard something; I decided to go check it out for them. Lilly waited with Daria. When I arrived to the place she said she heard the nose, I was bitten by a mosquito.

For some reason, I felt dizzy from the bite; it was almost like the time Kate and I were hit with darts by humans. I managed to shake it off and went back to Lilly and Daria. When I got back, Daria and Lilly began to walk around me strangely. I asked them what they were doing and they said in unison, were trying to arouse you. I while they were walking around me, I saw some hunting darts on the ground. I tried to tell them that they were being drugged by human stuff, but Lilly began to kiss me and so did Daria.

We began kissing each other for almost 10 minutes; we licked each others fur for 5 minutes. At first I wanted to stop them, but I was beginning to enjoy it. Lilly then pushed me on the ground and began sucking on my member; Daria would do the same with help from Lilly. I loved having both of their mouths sucking on me lick that; I even let out a pre-cum after 10 minutes. I then proceeded to licking their pussies. I could tell that they loved the wetness of my tongue inside of them. They asked me in unison, which one am I going to take first? I decided to take Daria in the ass first. Lilly began to play with herself while we were doing it. I began thrusting inside Daria softly since this was her first time. She told me that I was really big and she wished she could see this experience. I could tell she was enjoying this because her face was turning red. I switched to Lilly and began thrusting inside her ass. Daria played with herself in front of us. I thrusted inside of Lilly harder since I knew she had her experience with Garth already. I thrusted so hard that she was letting out small howls. Lilly called Daria over and she started to lick her pussy while I was still thrusting inside of her. I told her that I was about to explode. I took out my member and began to spray my seed all over their faces. After it was over, I began to see more spots and started to faint

When I woke up, I was in my cave. Lilly and Daria dragged me back after I was hit by a human's dart hit me. They managed to scare them off and get me to safety. I thanked them and apologized to Daria for running her walk. She said that there was no need to apologize. We agreed to help her out again; and I never told them about my dream.


	18. Request 16

This was requested by Eren Yeager

Garth's POV

Ever since the law of alpha's being allowed to marry omega's, Lilly and I have been living a happy life. We love living in the tall grass together. When I'm with her, I feel a sense of happiness and joy. However, I could tell that she wanted something from that I knew that I was going to have to give her: sex. I could tell that she was ready for it and part of me is ready too. The problem is, will I be able to please her? The problem isn't that I don't know what to do, dad told me everything as soon as i became an official alpha, its just I really do not want to mess it up our first time. Lilly came up to me and said, later tonight I need to talk to you about something very important. I knew that she was ready to have sex based on how she was talking. I knew I had to do something to prepare for tonight; thats when it hit me. The one wolf who could possibly give me advice on what to do is Humphrey

After I finished hunting with the other alphas, I went to go see him. Around this time, he finished with omega school. He asked me how I was doing; I told him I was ok. I told him about my predicament and he said, looks like I have another one and its my own brother-in-law. He told me that I was not the only one that came to him when it comes to mating problems. He has given advice to many wolves about how to either spice up their sex lives or help with first time mating. He based his advice on all the times he and Kate mated. He said that for me and Lilly, I should start with these berries; they were called sex berries. They are a special type of berries that only omega males know about. All I had to do was have Lilly and I to eat them and we will both have a great time together. I told him thank you and he wished me luck.

Later that night, Lilly came by our grassy home; she was wearing a orange flower in her hair. I told her that she looked nice and smelled nice; she smelled like roses. Before I could say anything else, she asked me a question: can we finally have sex? She said she always wanted to ask me for quite some time but was nervous to ask me. She even went to Kate to get advice and she gave her these berries; we were suppose to eat them together and we would have wonderful sex as a result. They were the same ones that Humphrey gave me; I told her that Humphrey gave me the same thing. We figured out that they tricked us as a method to get us to reveal that we wanted to finally do it. We laughed at the notion that berries were the only way for us to finally have sex. I then asked if she was ready, and she said yes; I proceeded with a kiss.

We began to kiss each other passionately; I loved the taste of Lilly's mouth and saliva. We began licking each others fur afterwards. Lilly asked me to lick her pussy. I started licking and I could tell she loved every bit of it. Her face was turning red from my tongue all inside of her like that. I then asked her to lick my member. She was moving up and down while looking at my face. I loved how her mouth was sucking on me like that; I enjoyed the pain and pleasure from it. After she was finished, she told me in a sexy and erotic voice: take me Garth. Take my omega pussy like the strong alpha that you are. I agreed and placed my member inside of her. I began thrusting inside of her like their was no tomorrow. I could tell she was enjoying the pain and ecstasy from it. I told her that she was really tight; she told me that I was really big. I told that I'm glad that I finally was able to do this with her. She told me that she was happy to finally have me inside of her; I could tell by her blushing red face. I told her that I was bout to come and asked her what she wanted. She said: i'm ready for it my alpha wolf, give me your seed. I want to have your pups. I complied with her and came inside her pussy like an alpha. She let out a howl after I let out inside of her.

We both lied exhausted from this. We kissed each other for a few more minutes afterwards. Lilly asked me if I was ready to have kids. I said I would always be ready for kids. We agreed to rest up and continue this again later tonight


	19. Request 17

This was requested by Xxthe dark shadowXx.

Humphrey's POV

It started out as a normal night; then it turned into a surprising turn of events. I was out late practicing a new logboard trick by myself. Kate, Garth, Winston, and Lilly went on a hunting trip. Tony took my pals on a trip to find mates for them; I guess he had some moves in his younger days. The trick was difficult; I had to stand on the log with one paw. I tried multiple times, but it was not working. After the final attempt, I decided to call it quits for tonight. While I was heading to my cave, I decided to do something I have not done in a long time: peek on female wolves that are bathing near the waterfall. I did not expect to see anyone this late, but I thought it was worth a try. When I arrived, I heard someone humming. The voice was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Kate's of course. I decided to hide behind the bushes and cover myself in mud so no one would smell me or see me. When I started to look, it was someone I never expected to see at this hour: my mother-in-law, Eve.

Eve's POV

I decided to wash myself after getting hit by a skunk in the forest; I killed it afterwards. I loved how the water was coming down on my fur like that. Part of me wished Winston was here, but he went on a hunting trip without me; the only reason was I had an injury in my paw at the time. It healed of course. Part of me wished that he could peek on me like he did when we were younger. He's been gone for a week now, and I could really use some penis in me. While I was still bathing, I heard something; it came from that bush over their. I figured it was someone trying to peek on me. I was flattered and decided to sneak on him or her and take advantage of this. I made it look like I was leaving and I snuck behind the wolf and tackled him. The wolf turned out to be my son-in-law, Humphrey.

I pinned him down to the ground asking him what he was doing here. He told me that he came to the waterfall to wash off some of the mud he got from logboarding; he tried to deny that he was peeping on me, but I could tell her was lying. At first I was made at him, but then I though: we like to do the same thing. I told him if he did something for me I would not tell Kate what he was doing; he nodded his head in agreement. I told him to help me scratch my back while I continued to wash up; but first he had to gather certain flowers that I liked and place them in the area around me in the water. When he got back, I pushed him in the water; he smelled from having all that mud on him. I got into the water and had him wash up in the flowers. I ordered him to start scratching my back. I got a tingling feeling from his scratches. I then told him that I would scratch his back. He commented on how I smelled wonderful; I told him thank. After 5 minutes, we stopped bathing, but did not get out of the water. I told that it was not over yet. I said he had to do one more thing before I would let him go. He had to have sex with me right here and now; before he could say anything I kissed him.

We started kissing each other passionately; I loved the taste of his tongue in my mouth. We went under the waterfall to continue our affair. For giving me a nice back scratch, I started to scuk on his member. I could tell he was enjoying it based on the look on his face. He even left out a little pre-cum. I told him to lick my pussy. I was blushing from having his tongue all up in me; he did this for 5 minutes. He asked me if he could take me. I said: take me my son-in-law. Take me like an alpha. He placed his member inside of my ass first. He was thrusting in me hard. I almost let out a few howls from the pleasure. He then began to switch to my pussy and thrusted even harder than he was in my ass. I told him he was amazing; he was way better than Winston. He did this to me for 10 minutes. He warned me that he was about to explode. I said he could do it inside of me; I was not fertile so I would not get pregnant. After 5 minutes, he began to explode inside my pussy. I loved how it felt having his seed inside of me; if we were the same age, I would not have mind having his pups.

Humphrey's POV

After a while, we decided to get out from under the waterfall. Eve took me to an abandoned cave where we could sleep together for the night. I complimented her on being incredibly tight; she told me that I was really big. I asked her if we could ever do this again; she said yes.


	20. Request 18

This was requested by Chris. Also Chirs, I hate to say this but I can't wrap my head around your last two request; I just can't do them . I hope this one makes up for it.

Eve's POV

It's that time of the year: Heat season. That means I need some member inside of me. But this one was going to be a little different. I came up with a plan to make this the best heat season of my life. The first thing I need to do is get Winston to do whatever I say for in order for my plan to work.

Winston's POV

It was heat season and something tells me that Eve is going to want me inside her in a big way this season. The last one she caused me to feel sore in my member for weeks. When I got back to my cave, there she was. She said, Winston its that time of the year again. She said that this one is going to be my best one yet. She tackled me to the ground and started sucking on my member. I was enjoying having her mouth on my member. She did this to me for 5 minutes. She ordered me to lick her pussy. I did this to her for 10 minutes. She was laughing and moaning at the same time. The she ordered me to take her in the ass only. I began thrusting inside of her as hard as I could. She was moaning in ecstasy for the entire time. I then exploded inside of her ass without warning.

I told her that I hope she enjoyed it; she said she wanted to do more. I knew that meant she wanted more penis inside of her. As much as I wanted to go again, I was partially exhausted. I told Eve if I got a few more wolves to help me, would I be able to rest. She said yes, but if I tried to run then she would hunt me down like caribou and treat me like a meal.

I went to the only two wolves that I could think of that could help me out and keep this a secret: my sons-in-law, Garth and Humphrey. I couldn't ask my old friends, Jude and Brad because they had their own mates to deal with. Tony was out too; he took some of the single wolves to an all female pack to satisfy them. Garth and Humphrey were my only hope. I managed to find them together. Humphrey told me that Kate and Lilly told him and Garth to meet them here. They said they were suppose to be here by now but they are not here for some reason; they have been waiting for an hour now. I told them about my predicament; I asked them something that I would never ask anyone if I really had to: pleasure my wife. They were perplexed by this request. I told them that I really needed their help and I promised that I would never tell Kate or Lilly. I could tell that they were perplexed by this, but they agreed to help me.

Eve's POV

Winston came back after an hour. He told me that he brought our sons-in law. It looks like everything is going according to planned. I told Winston that he could rest for a bit. I had my sons walk over to me and we began. I started by knocking Humphrey on the ground and started sucking on his member. I ordered Garth to take me in the ass. I loved the taste of Humphrey's member and I loved how Garth was inside me like that. After 5 minutes, I had them switch places. I could tell that they were good with my daughters they way they are with me. I then ordered them to lick my pussy at the same time. I loved how they were licking me like that, I even let out a little of my fluids on their faces.

I had them stop and I made my decision; but first it was time to finish my master plan. I called in my daughters: Kate and Lilly. The tried to make excuses saying that they were forced by WInston to do this. They even begged for their forgiveness. Little did they know that this was all part of my plan. I had this planned a day in advance with them. We agreed to have an orgy amongst ourselves with our mates. We would all lure them into one place then surprise them. One of us had to be used as bait. We all wanted to be bait, but I told them that I would do it since I was their mother. I said that they could get first pick to who whom they wanted to take first. The two of them were watching from afar in order to avoid detection; I heard that they even played with themselves during my time. The men were surprised at first, but we managed to calm them down; and since they were partially exhausted, there was no way for them to leave. I let Lilly get first pick: she picked Winston and began to kiss him. Then Kate began to kiss Garth before he could say anything to her. That left Humphrey for me to take.

_The rest of this story would take place from no one's perspective until the end._

The girls were kissing the men like there was no tomorrow. After a while, they began sucking on their members. The guys were still weakened from having Eve take them like that, but they just went with it. Humphrey even commented that they were all murdering them with their mouths. The girls began to switch: Eve sucked on Garth, Lilly sucked on Humphrey, and Kate sucked on Winston. After 5 more minutes, they switched to their respective mates. Garth told Winston, this has been great so far. Winston responded, this has been an very interesting heat season. They all stopped and said to them in unison: Alright boys, its time to finish this once and for all. You are going to take us in our pussies and then cum inside of them. They all proceeded to taking their respective mates in their pussies. The male wolves began to thrust inside of them as hard as they could. The female wolves were moaning and groaning; they loved the pain and ecstasy from all of this. Eve said, that it Winston, take me home. Lilly said, Garth, take me like an alpha you stud. Kate said, Humphrey show me what an omega can do. They did this for 20 minutes; they told their mates that they were about to explode. They women said: fire away. They all began to come inside of them; the girls could feel the seed of their fellow mates.

They all were exhausted from this affair and they all fell asleep immediately afterwards. In the middle of the night, Eve asked her daughter if they enjoyed this. They said yes. The three of them agreed to do this next time. However, they suggested that they pick three different "victims" to do it. The girls nodded in agreement and went back to sleep.


	21. Request 19

This was requested by Dean Ambrose

Kate's POV

During the week, we found out some disturbing news: Humphrey's parent have been killed. It turns out that they were killed by humans for sport. We found out after we saw humans carrying fur that looked similar to his parents: Humphrey identified them himself.. Ever since he found out, he's been very depressed on the inside. We've tried to cheer him up, but he keeps denying that he's upset. Sometimes I could hear him cry a little bit in his sleep. I decided that there was one way to cure him of this: cheering up sex. However, I could not do this alone; I had to get help from two other wolves: Trish and Lita (see request 4 if you do not know who I'm talking about)

I went to their cave; they were busy eating. They wanted to know what I wanted with them. I told them my predicament. I asked them could they pleasure my husband again; I told them that they could when I asked them for those berries to help me when I was sick. The girls agreed to it, but they asked one thing of me: I had to join in too.

Later that night, we surprised Humphrey with our presence; we bathed in a special berry and flower mix that would make any guy aroused by the scent in an instant. Humphrey asked me what was going on. I told him that this was the only way I knew that could cheer him up. Before he could say anything else, I kissed him.

After I had my share, I let Trish and Lita kiss him next; they kissed him passionately for almost 5 minutes. I began to kiss Trish and Lita next; it was part of an attempt to make sure Humphrey would not stop us. It was nice to have Trish and Lita in my mouth again; it was like the day we experimented with each other. After we stopped, we each took turns sucking on Humphrey's member. I could tell that he was enjoying this; I could see his smiling face from when we usually mate. We gave him the choice of which wolf he wanted to take in the ass first; he choose Lita. While he was thrusting inside of her, me and Trish we licking on each others pussies. I could hear Lita enjoying Humphrey inside of her; she even called him super omega. After 5 minutes, he switched to Trish; I began mating with Lita. I loved having Lita inside of me again; she was my personal favorite. Humphrey was pounding on Trish so hard, she let out a small howl and even called Humphrey a master omega. When he finished with Trish, he walked over to me. He said, thanks Kate; I am feeling so much better, but I need you in order to truly to feel better. He began to place his member in my ass. He was thrusting inside of me harder than the others. I could tell from this that my mate is finally back. After doing this to me for 10 minutes, he told me that he was about to explode. He called Trish and Lita over in order to get some. Once we were all together, Humphrey let out his seed all over our faces.

Since they were tired, we let Trish and Lita stay the night with us. Humphrey thanked me for this and gave me one last kiss. We both decided to get some sleep. Tonight worked out great; I got my mate back to his old self and I managed to get some pleasure from my own fellow alphas.


	22. Request 20

This was requested by OmegaWolf54.

Kate's POV

Humphrey and I have been living a wonderful life. We managed to enjoy each others company and make life for the pack better. When we're by ourselves, we manage to have some fun when we're mating with each other. However, even we get bored by it. We wanted to do something that would spice up our mating lives. So Humphrey had an idea; he said that we should get two wolves that can keep a secret and mate with them separately. At first I thought that was stupid, but I was willing to try anything. We agreed on it, but both of us had to pick the ones that the other decided to mate with; we had to talk to them in order to make sure they consent to it. I picked that Humphrey had to mate with Claw; we became good friends after the pack became one. Humphrey was a little perplexed since he know that she is more ruthless than me. Humphrey said that I had to mate with Mooch. I never expected he'd pick him. We agreed to this arrangement.

Later that night, I meet Mooch in an abandoned cave that Humphrey told me about; that was the one place we could keep this a secret. I decided to skip the talking and begin. Mooch tried to ask me if I was sure about; but I interrupted him with a kiss.

I tackled him afterwards and we began licking each others fur. After 5 minutes, I began sucking on his member while he was licking my pussy. I have to admit, for a big guy he is really good. We did this for 10 minutes; then I asked him to take me in the ass. He complied and placed his member inside of me. He was really hard, but not as hard as Humphrey. He thrusted inside of me so hard especially for his size. I was moaning and groaning from this; I said to him that he was really tough. He then began to take me in the pussy. Once he went in there, I felt a great pleasure from it. He said that I was really tight just as Humphrey described. I told thanks while I was blushing red in the my face. Mooch told me that he was about to explode. He took out his member and sprayed it all over me.

I could tell Mooch was tired, so I let him rest. He said that I was great and asked me to thank Humphrey for this. I went back to my cave; Humphrey was already there. I told him how great Mooch was for a big guy. I asked him how Claw was; he said that she was extremely rough and fainted.


	23. Request 21

This was request given to me via PM but he/she did not want his/her (pen)name/username mentioned.

Kate's POV

It was a quiet night in Jasper; and it was the right time for me to sneak out of the cave. I've been doing this for a while now, and I have managed to be very clever about it. After Humphrey is fast asleep, I sneak off to meet someone to have my affair with. This doesn't mean I hate Humphrey, but I need something different than him. What I needed was an alpha cock inside of me. We would meet every now and then to do this; we had a secret signal to each other that only we would know to avoid any suspicion. And he knew of a cave that we could do this without being spotted. I arrived first and then he arrived next; that someone was Garth.

At first, I was uncertain about doing it with him, but I figured whatever. He still loved Lilly of course, but like me he needed something different. We both agreed to keep this a secret and made sure no one found out about this. He knew about this cave and said that this would be the perfect place for us to have the affair; it was said to be haunted by a ghost but that was disproven. Before we began, he asked me if this was ok with me. All I said to him, as long as you still love Lilly and I love Humphrey, this is ok; before he said anymore, I proceeded to sucking on his member.

Garth's POV

I loved how she was on me like this. I heard stuff from Humphrey on how she was really good with mating, but I did not know it was this good. After 5 minutes, I actually came all over her. She said that this would not mean it was over. I had to continue doing this until I came in her ass and pussy; I started with her pussy. I began to thrust inside of her as hard as I could. She was moaning from having me inside of her like that. She said, you are really big when you're inside of me; I thanked her for the compliment. After we did this for 10 minutes, I came inside her pussy like she wanted. I asked her if she was ready to be taken in the ass; she said, fulfil your duty and get started already. I proceeded in taking her inside and it felt awesome. I could tell she was enjoying it. She let out some hard moans from having me in there like that. I was even moaning in ecstasy from this. After 15 minutes, I exploded inside of her without warning. We fainted and fell asleep on the ground.

Humphrey's POV

I can't believe she did that to me. I never realized that she would cheat on me with Garth. However, I guess I have no right to talk since I was cheating on Kate with Eve. Eve told me that it was a gene on her side of the family. She told me that she even cheated on Winston with Tony and few other wolves when she was younger. I guess I was a little upset it was him and not someone else, but hey Eve and I have been doing this for a while already. She said that we should find another cave to have our affair in; luckily she knew another place we could mate without anyone knowing.


	24. Request 22

This was requested by dax0042 via PM.

Lilly's POV

It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, but things do not always go as planned. Garth and I were tasked with a scouting mission for this weeks caribou; we were suppose to determine where they were heading for the winter so that way we could hunt them down easily. We managed to find their hiding place; it was near the mountain areas. We waited there for 2 days to make sure that they were staying there for the winter and it turns out they are; I overheard them talking about staying here to hide from us(wolves). As Garth and I were heading back, something unexpected happened; a snowstorm. Garth knew we could not make it back home in this weather; so he found us a place to stay for the night. It was an underground abandoned cave; we sniffed it to make sure that no one was living here. Garth and I agreed that we would spend the night here and wait until the storm is over.

Garth's POV

I can't believe that we got stuck in a storm like this; even the toughest alpha wolf could not walk through this one. What was worse is it was getting colder. I was getting cold, but I could tell Lilly had it worse. I asked her to get close to me in order for her to get some warmth. We decided to get some sleep since it was going to be a long night.

Later that night, I woke up and noticed that Lilly was awake. She said that she wanted to see if the storm cleared up already; it hasn't yet. She said that she was still feeling cold, even though the storm has settled down a bit. I asked her to just stay close to me in order to remain warm. However, she had a better idea; we should mate to stay warm. She knows that whenever wolves mate they get a warm feeling from the pain and ecstasy from it. I asked her if this was even ok with her, but before I could ask her anything she kissed me.

Lilly's POV

I could tell that Garth was surprised and aroused by my kiss; but I knew this was a way for us to keep warm and for us to have a little fun while we're at it. We made out for almost 10 minutes then I proceeded to sucking on his cock. I could tell from his face that he enjoyed the pleasure from this. He said, Lilly you've become really good at this. I told him that mom gave me some pointers when doing this. I stopped after he let out a precum, and then placed my ass inside of his member. He began thrusting inside of me really hard; this was starting to warm us up with the friction from his thrusting keeping us warm. I told him that he was doing great and it felt like a fire was burning in me. He then switched from my ass to my pussy. He said, I think its time we truly got warm; I agreed and said, yes give me all your warmth. He then started thrusting inside of me like a alpha. I loved the pain and ecstasy from it, I could tell he loved it to; we were doing it so hard that we didn't even feel the cold weather. He told me that he was about to come; I told him to fire away. After 5 minutes, he sprayed his seed inside of me; I could feel the warmth from it like it was the very sun itself. We fell asleep after that.

Garth's POV

The next morning, the storm had stopped. Lilly and I woke up from our slumber; the intense mating that we did managed to keep us warm for the entire night. We walked out of the cave and decided it was time to head back. We gave each other a kiss and agreed to do this again next time we get stuck in a snowstorm.


	25. Request 23

This was requested by Datwolfguy via PM.

Humphrey's POV

I was on my way back to my cave; I was helping some future Omega wolves with logboarding. It was a simple afternoon, then I ran into Daria. I asked her if she was ok; she told me she went out to get some fresh air. She told me to be careful in this area today and later walked away. I find it amazing that she can now walk on her own like that even though she is blind. Since I was in the area, I decided to get a quick snack. Luckily there was a berry patch around here. They looked different today, but they weren't rotten to me so I ate them. After I ate them, I felt dizzy and could barely stay up straight. I tried to stay up, but I fell to the ground. Before I fell asleep, I saw Daria walking in front of me.

When I woke up, I was in Saw-Tooth Cave. I was wondering what I was doing in here, but Daria came in. She said, I'm glad that you are finally awake Humphrey, its good to see you. Before I could say anything, I noticed something different about her: she can see. I asked her how that was even possible. She said, the spirit that was guarding the cave has given me sight for one day. I plan to use this opportunity to mate with someone and finally see it with my own eyes. I was glad that she could see again, but tried to tell her that I already had Kate. She said, I won't tell her if you wont. Before I could say anything else, she began to kiss me with her eyes open.

She kissed me for about 10 minutes, and then she proceeded to sucking on my member. As much as I wanted to stop her, I let her continue since she wanted to use her sight to mate and I should let her. I loved having her mouth on me like this; she was just as good as Kate is. After 5 minutes, she asked me to take her in the ass first. I placed my member inside of her and started pounding her. I could tell she loved this; she was letting out moans and groans from the experience. She wanted to keep her eyes open so she could see me thrusting inside. She said, I like how you are doing this; I'm glad that I could see myself finally being mated. I told her that I'm about to take her in the pussy. I placed my member inside of her pussy and began thrusting. She loved it so much that she was blushing from the experience. She said, you're so big and strong. I love how you are inside of me like this. I told her that I was about to explode. I took out my member and began spraying my seed all over her face; she kept her eyes open the entire time. The whole thing made me tired and I fell to the ground; She said, you are amazing Humphrey, lets do it again when you wake up.

The next thing I knew, I was still on the ground. Kate ran up to me with Daria with her. She told me that Daria heard me fall to the ground and went to get me. It turns out I ate some bad berries this season. They had a moss inside of them that could make you hallucinate and make you fall asleep. She aske me if I was ok; i said yes. I decided to thank Daria for getting help for me. I made sure not to tell them what I was hallucinating and we all went back .


	26. Request 24

This was requested by a guest. This will pick up from where Request 20.

Humphrey's POV

Well I wanted to spice things up with Kate, never realized I would get what i wanted. We agreed to mate with someone that the other choose. I choose for her to mate with Mooch; the reason I picked him because I wanted to see how Kate would react and he enjoyed the stories that I tell about whenever Kate and I mate the most. However, I never realized that she would pick a wolf like Claw. I did not know much about Claw accept that she was a member of the eastern pack before the packs became one.

This was the cave that Kate told me to meet her; when I arrived she was not there. I called out her name, but the moment I did I got jumped. She said, so you're the husband Kate told me about. She looked at me with the same stare that Kate would give me whenever she would get mad at me. I asked her if something was wrong; she said, you look promising, but part of me is a little uncertain you can keep up with me. I guess its because you're an Omega. Tell you what, if you please me for the most part, I will allow you to come inside of me. Don't worry, its not that time of year so I won't get pregnant. I said, sure; how should I start? She slapped me and said, you are going to do what I said. My first order is for you to lay down and watch as I suck on my member.

As I layed down, she was sucking on me hard. I was moaning in pain and pleasure, but it was mostly pain. She was not holding back from this. After 5 minutes, I came all over her. She slapped me again saying, you do not come unless I tell you too. Now you're going to lick my pussy. I proceeded and i did not argue about it. I let my tongue all inside of her. She was moaning in pleasure. I did not say anything in fear of getting slapped. She said, that your tongue is exceptional. She ordered me to stop after 10 minutes, and start taking her in the ass. I started thrusting inside of her as hard as I could; she said, you are really big, I give you that. However, you are not as big as Tony. I was going to ask her about that, but I just continued to thrust inside. I wanted to try and get in her pussy, so I thrusted even harder to make sure that happened. She said, you may not be as strong, but you can come inside of my pussy. I placed my member inside her and began thrusting. Even though she was cold toward me, I could tell that she was enjoying it based on her moans. I could feel myself ready to explode and asked her if I was allowed to do it inside of her. She said, do it you idiot wolf, now. After 3 more minutes, I came inside her like a wolf while she let out a howl.

She said, you are great mater Humphrey. I will ask Kate if I could do this again next time. Now go home. I walked back to the cave; after 5 minutes, Kate arrived. She asked me how was Claw. I told her that she was extremely rough.


	27. Request 25

This was requested by a guest but I added a few touches to it. This is also an experiment of me trying to write the stories of the wolves in anthro form.

Lilly's POV

It was a normal night in the city; that is until it started to rain. the roads were closed down since it was this bad, so I could not go home yet. However, I knew one place I could stop by: Kate's house. It was not too far from here, so I drove there. When I arrived, the person who answered the door was not Kate but Humphrey.

Humphrey had the house to himself since Kate had to go to a meeting this week and won't be back for 4 more days. He said I could come in since it was raining this bad. I got on my phone and texted Garth that I took shelter at Kate's house; he responded, good be safe there. Humphrey said that I could use the guest room for the night and he already had leftover dinner for me to eat so I could help myself. I grabbed what I could and decided to head up to the guest room. Luckily there was a shower in it so I could bath. Kate had her special soap and began bathing in it. The feeling of having it on my body was wonderful; it felt like roses and berries. When I finished, I heard a loud bump near the door; even though he ran a s quickly as her did, I could tell from the shadow that it was Humphrey.

I marched to his room and he was reading a magazine; I asked him if he was peeping on me while I was showering. He said that he has been here the whole time; I could tell he was lying. I walked up to his bed and took off all the sheets; the next thing I saw was his fully erected member right in front of me. He said that he got it from reading the magazine, but I could tell that the kind he was reading (which was funnies kind) could not do that. He apologized to me saying he could not help himself; he would usually do that to Kate whenever she showered and did it to me out of habit. I was a little mad but I could not help but look at his member like that. I made him a deal: I would not tell Kate about this if he swore not to peep on me again like; he agreed to the terms. Then I grabbed for his member and started stroking it.

Humphrey was perplexed by this turn of events. He asked me what I was doing; i said, you may have peeped on me without my permission, but that does not mean I wont waste this opportunity. However, you can't have my holes this time. I continued stroking it and I could tell he was aroused by it. Then I proceeded to sucking on his member; and it was actually tasty. He moved my head up and down on it; I decided to let him do that at least. He was moaning and groaning from it; he said, you have quit the talent for this. It was true since I've had practice on Garth. After 10 minutes, I took my mouth out and Humphrey came on my entire face; it felt salty and sweet.

I decided to wash my face and head to bed. WE agreed to not mention this to anyone. He walked up to me to say thanks and apologies too. I forgave him; then I said, next time ask me and maybe I might let you have my holes next time.


	28. Request 26

This was requested by funnydood. This is another anthro wolf test. I want to see if you will enjoy it in this form too. I switched it up a bit.

Tony's POV

It's been 4 weeks now; Winston has passed away. It was from a sickness that he had; he went peacefully. We had a funeral for him already; by now everyone has been able to move on. Well everybody accept Eve. I'm not surprised she is taking it this way; I know the feeling ever since I lost the wolf that I loved. I decided to go and visit her to check on how she was doing; I even brought her a present, my favorite wine: Caribou blood.

I drove all the way to her house; when I knocked on the door, it took 5 minutes for her to answer. When she arrived, she had a few tears on her eyes. She said I could come in and relax. I offered her some of my wine; she immediately said yes. After a few glasses, she was laying on my shoulder saying how she was glad that I was here to comfort her. She was talking about her and Winston's time together: how they meet, when they got married, when their kids were born, etc. I listened so that way she would not feel alone. She thanked me for listening to her and was glad I was here to comfort her. Before I got up to leave, she asked me to wait here for a bit while she grabbed something important; I waited for about 10 minutes.

When she got back, she was dressed in her robes; she asked me a question: when was the last time you had fun with someone else? I told her it was a long time. She got up close to me and said: well you can have some fun with me as a reward for comforting me. She got close to me and rubbed her cleavage right in my face. I loved having her melons in front of me like that; they were bigger than my last mates. I was enjoying it, but I stopped her since I knew she was probably drunk. I told her that this isn't right. She said, you're right; but, you did come here to comfort me, so you have to do what I say. She stripped off her robes and revealed to have nothing on at all. I could tell that she was trying to arouse me and it was working. She said, Tony you and I have lost the wolves that we loved and they expect us to move on and be happy. So I plan to move on with you since you are here for me. I thought to myself that this was wrong, but I did come here to comfort her. She then brought me up to her room; the place was filled with rose petals and other flowers. She pushed me on the bed and we started kissing.

She started with taking off my shirt and then ripped my pants off. We continued making out once I was completely nude. I loved having her body over me like this; it felt so soft and rough at the same time and she was a great kisser. After 15 minutes, she started sucking on my member like a beast. I was moaning in pain and pleasure from the experience. She did this to me for 10 minutes and I began to come all over her face. She gave me a pill in order for us to continue for a longer period of time. She had me lick her pussy; I loved the way she tasted, it was like strawberries. She was turning red in the face; she said, you are a way better licker than Winston was. She orgasamed all over my face. She grabbed me by the chest and said, take me in both of my holes and you will come inside both of them. I complied with this and started with her ass. I began thrusting inside of her like a wolf. She was moaning and groaning from the experience. She told me to do this even harder; she then asked me to spank her. I did this to her for about 20 minutes until I came inside her ass. She then said, its time for you to make me yours. Take me in my pussy and do not hold back. Come inside of it with all your resolve and I will be yours forever. I meant for this visit to comfort her, but now this visit will make her mine. I did not mean for this to happen at first, but I knew she wanted me and I wanted her to. I took another pill and started thrusting. We were both moaning in pain and ecstasy. I told her, you are so tight, I especially love the tatoo on your but. She told me that she had that put on her just for me. I think I could safely say that I was Eve's and she was mine for the rest of our lives. After another 20 minutes, I told her that I was about come. She said, fire away my love, fire away. I exploded inside of her and I could tell that she loved having my fluids inside of her. We began kissing each other again once it was all over.

Later that night,we were both asleep in the bed; we both woke up looking at each other. She said, thanks for comforting me all this time. I said, I hope we could do this again sometime. She said, we will be doing this for the rest of our lives my pet. She began kissing me again and gave my member one final sucking. I loved having her on me like this. She told me, lets get some rest first and then we can continue this again, but this time you will see a rough side of me. I did not know what that meant, but I could not wait until it came. I'm glad that I became her comfort wolf.


	29. Request 27

This was requested by Chris, but I made a few modifications to it; mainly just limiting it to a few wolves in the pack that I made up.

Eve's POV

I have a nice life; but even my life can get boring. I have to find other ways to entertain myself. I found myself trying hunting solo, golfing, and even logboarding. None of these were helping. I guess you can say my problems were not from my routine, but my sexual routine. I still love Winston, but even he can get boring after a while. I decided in order to spice up my sexual life by mating with different wolves. I chose to 3 wolves that I knew who could keep a secret and who I could force into doing this for me: George( a gray wolf, green eyes), Bob( a brown wolf, with blue eyes, and very big body) and Leon(a yellow wolf, with a skinny body, and gold eyes). I would force them to mate with and they had to keep it a secret from everyone, especially Winston; if they didn't, I would let a train run them over. I did this to them for a whole month.

Later one night, I forced the three of them to meet me in a secret cave that I knew about and they would take me even harder. However, things did not go as planned. When I arrived, Winston was there. He asked me what I was doing here; I tried telling him that I thought I saw some rogue wolves in the area and followed them here. He could tell that I was lying. He told me that he found out that I was having an affair with different wolves; he got a message from the three of them through a secret messaging technique that only alphas knew about. I tried to explain it to him, but before I could George, Bob, and Leon jumped.

Bob placed his member inside of my ass, George placed his in my pussy, and Leon placed his in my mouth without warning. Winston told me that this was my punishment for cheating on him; he placed his member in front of me to suck on next. I tried to break away, but they were too strong for me. I could feel each of them thrusting inside my body. After a while, they all came all over my body, ass, or pussy. At first I thought this was over, but they switched places and began doing this again to me. I liked this at first, but this was becoming too much even for me; my body could barely take it. Leon said, this is payback for making us take you. Bob, I bet you regret threatening us like that. George said, now you'll see what we can really do. After 10 minutes they came on me again. They switched places and started all over again; after 15 minutes, they came on me. It was almost over since Winston was finally in my pussy now. He said, this is your punishment for cheating on me you slut. They were thrusting in me like animals, especially Winston. I felt painful and tiring for me; I could barely take it. After 20 minutes, they came all over me for the last time.

George, Bob, and Leon left the cave thanking Winston for allowing them to get payback from this. I was sad that Winston would even think of doing this to me; I even let out a few tears. Winston apologized to me, saying that he admits to going to far. I forgave him and apologized for cheating on him like that. He said if I wanted to mate with him or spice it up, I just had to tell him; we went to the lake to wash off all this cum on me. We promised to never do something like what we did tonight ever again; he gave me kiss and we went to sleep.


	30. Request 28

This was requested by joe. This is in anthro form.

Kate's POV

It was suppose to be a normal night, but it did not turn out that way; my car broke down. I was stuck in the middle of the forest area. I tried calling for help, but my phone was not getting a signal. I had no choice but to lock my car and walk to the nearest gas station to call for help. I was walking for almost 15 minutes, but then I saw a house nearby. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door; the person to answer it was Salty, one of Humphrey's friends.

I told him of my predicament and he agreed to help me; he got in his truck and towed my car to the house. I called the nearest mechanic, but no one was answering. Salty said I could stay the night in the guest room; he's housesitting his grandpa's house while he is out of town. He said I could make myself comfortable while he was dealing with some of his grandpa's plants. I decided to see what he had in the fridge, but there was nothing good. I went into his pantry and found some cookies; I ate about 5. Then I started to feel dizzy but good. I decided to look for Salty.

I went to the area where he was watering the plants; the plants turned out to be weed. Salty explained that his grandpa liked to grow it in his spare time; he asked me not to tell anyone. I agreed, but he had to do something for me. I took off my clothes in front of him; he was very surprised when his jaw began to drop. I saw him getting an erection and started stripping him of his clothes.

We went to a nearby tree and I began sucking on his member; he was moaning from having me suck on him like that. He said, wow you're really good at this, keep it up. I did this to him for 10 and he let out a precum; it tasted very salty, no pun intened. He began taking me in my ass; we did this on a nearby tree. He was thrusting really hard for me that I was moaning in pain and pleasure. I told him that he was really good; he asked him to slap me on the butt a couple of times. While he was still thrusting, he gave my pussy a few licks; I was turning red all over my face and let out a little orgasm from his wet tongue. After 10 minutes, I asked him to take me in the pussy. His member was so erected that it felt even harder than from when he was taking me inside my ass. I was moaning and groaning from the ecstasy and pleasure; it felt even better when he was touching my breast too. I said, keep going Salty, harder, harder. After 15 minutes, he told me that he was about to come; I told him to spray it all over me. He took out his member and began spraying it all over my body. We both fainted on the ground.

When I woke up, it was morning; I was on a bed. Salty walked in and gave me some water. He told me that he found me passed out on the ground in the kitchen; he carried me into the guest room. He apologized for what happened; it turns out that it was his grandpa's secret cookie "stash". He never meant to leave those out in the pantry like that. I turned out to be a dream all along; I decided not to tell him about. He told me that he managed to get a mechanic to fix my car for me. I said goodbye and went home.

**I think everyone knows this by now, but I want to make this clear. These stories are for fun. I am not trying to influence anyone to do something like this. Don't do drugs, just because something has them referenced in them. I just wanted to spare a few sentences to mention that. **

**P.S.- I will do anthros for the most part depending on the scenario that I'm given or if I can't write them in their normal wold form. If you want one or the other let me know otherwise I will pick it.**


	31. Request 29

This was requested by Chris. Remember that you can request something more than once; just as long as its reasonable. If I find it unreasonable then I won't do it.

(This is an anthro version)

Kate's POV

I have been having these strange thoughts lately; they have all been about Humphrey. Ever since we kissed accidently in the convenient store, I can't get him out my mind. I guess this feeling maybe love. I decided to confront him about it; but when I arrived at his house, he was not there. I saw a note on the door; it said, went to the woods for a walk.

I decided to look for him in the park; he most likely went in there for a walk. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw his car parked in the parking lot. I decided to look for him. I kept looking for him, but I did not find him. I decided to rest for a bit after searching for him for an hour now. I still could not get him out of my mind; this feeling was starting to affect my mind and my body.

I could not fight this; I had to relieve this pressure. I took off all of my clothes and started touching myself. I placed my paws on my pussy and began touching it. I was moving my paw all around in there. I loved it so much. I was imagining that it was Humphrey placing his member inside of me. I was turning red in my face. I started saying: oh Humphrey, you're so big; make me yours you stud. After 10 minutes, I let out an orgasm. It felt so wonderful; but my pleasure was changed to embarrassment when I noticed Humphrey right there in front of me.

I tried to grab my clothes and run away, but he grabbed my paws in order to stop me. He asked me why I was trying to run away from him; I told him that it was wrong of me to think these thoughts and use him like that in my imagination. He told this: Kate, I love you. I've waited to tell you for a long time now. We've know each other for quite sometime now. I had feeling for you ever since we were kids. I've came out here to figure out how I could tell you the right way. I told him that I loved him too. He asked me if I wanted to go all the way with him; I said, I've waited a long time for you to say that to me.

We began kissing each other for a long time; I was stripping him of his clothes at the same time. I loved having his fur all over me like this; and I loved the taste of his tongue in my mouth. I stopped after 5 minutes and began sucking on his member; he was backed to a tree while doing this. I loved the taste of his member in my mouth; I could tell he loved me sucking on him like this. He was moaning from having me sucking on him like that; he said, Kate you're really good at this, take it deeper. After 10 minutes, I stopped and he began licking my pussy while I was backed to the tree. I loved having his tongue inside me like that. I let out moans from his wet tongue that I turned red again. I told him that it was time to take my virginity away. I had him place his member in my pussy and he began thrusting inside of me. He was thrusting inside of me hard like a wolf. I loved having him inside of me like that; its what i have dreamed about for so long. I love this sensation, but it was really painful. Humphrey asked me if I wanted him to take it slower since this was her first time. I told him: Go all the way with me, I don't care if it hurts me. He began thrusting in me again; it was still painful, but this is what I wanted. Then he told me that he was about to explode while thrusting. I told him to go ahead and come inside of me. After 5 more minutes, he came inside of me; it felt very warm and wonderful. We both fainted on the ground after that.

When we woke up, it was almost night time. I was on his chest while he had his arm around me. I told him that I enjoyed our time together; he said that he was glad that we finally did this. We decided to get dressed and head back to his place. I told him that this was the best night of my life. He said, I hope we can make more happy moments like this. I said, make me a nice meal and then we'll do this again.


	32. Request 30

This was requested by Xxthe dark shadowXx

Humphrey's POV

This is the best day of my life: my birthday. I had a big party this weekend and everyone came to it. There was dancing, drinking, etc. It was so big that it even made my neighbor come by and complain. I especially enjoyed it since I got a lot of presents. The best gift that I got was from Kate, my girlfriend; she gave me a new game that I was eyeballing. She whispered to me that there was a part 2 to this gift that she was going to give to me after the party.

Once the party was over, I had to clean up my entire house by myself; it took me about 2 hours and it was already midnight. I then heard a knock at my door; it was Kate, Eve, Reba, and Candy and they were all wearing black lingerie. They looked very sexy that my member was starting to erect. Kate told me that this was going to be my second gift from her. She said Reba and Candy wanted to have fun with me for quite some time. She got her mother on board because she wanted to spice up her sex life by doing it with someone else. We decided to take this upstairs in my room, and the fun began.

I started by giving each them passionate kisses. I loved having the taste of each girl in my mouth; Eve tasted better. The girls were kissing each other when they did not have me in their mouths. I loved seeing Kate and Eve kissing like that; it was very hot watching them. Reba and Candy were hot too; I could tell that they were horny. They they all proceeded taking turns sucking on my member. Eve complimented on how big my member was. They did this to me for 15 minutes and I let out my warm cum all over their faces.

I drank had some viagra in order to keep going. I told the girls that I would take them in the pussies one at a time. I started with Reba.

Reba was tight; I was thrusting inside of her hard. She was moaning and groaning in ecstasy. She loved having my member inside of her. She said, your fantastic Humphrey. I did this to her for about 10 minutes. She laid down exhausted from it

Then I proceeded to Candy. She was tighter than Reba. I thrusted inside of her so hard that she said that it was painful. She told me that my member was a monster. I stopped after 10 minutes and she laid down too.

Next was Eve; I could tell that she was ready. I placed my member inside of her and told me to do it hard. I did just that and began thrusting inside of this milf. She was enjoying so much that she was screaming harder than Reba and Candy combined. I started to squeeze her boobs while I was doing this. She said that I was great and glad that she went on board with Kate's plan. She gave me permission to spray all over her daughter. After 10 minutes, I stopped and she began to faint on top of Reba and Candy.

Finally it was Kate's turn; I was saving the best for last. I thanked her for the present. She said, I'm glad that you liked it, now shut up and take me like a wolf you stud. I placed my member inside her tight pussy. I began thrusting inside of her so hard, that it had more power than from when I did Candy, Reba, Eve combined. I began to squeeze her breast and spank her butt while I was doing this. She was turning red while I was doing this. She said: oh Humphrey, I knew you would do better on me than you would with them. I could tell that she loved having me inside of her like this. I told her that I was ready to explode; she said for me to spray all over her. After a few more minutes, I took out my member and sprayed my seed all over my girlfriends body.

We both got in bed; we placed Eve, Candy and Reba in it too so they would not feel left out. I gave Kate a kiss and thanked her for the birthday present. She said, I'm glad that you liked it; I hope you had a wonderful birthday dear.


	33. Request 31

This was requested by Paroxysm. I made a few modifications to it.

Here is the name and description of the character he/she asked me to add-Her name is Kayla. She used to be a sweet omega until Humphrey was taken has Silver fur with a white underbelly, Blue eyes, and is almost taller than Humphrey.

Humphrey's POV

It was suppose to be a normal visit to my old pack; but it turned into a semi-nightmare. I wanted to visit my old pack; my intention was to bring Kate there and show her what it was like back then. I know my life would have been a little worse if I stayed there, but I want to see her to see it for herself. I heard that things have gotten better ever since the last leader was kicked out by everyone. I was almost there, until out of nowhere someone ran into me; it was my old girlfriend, Kayla.

She was very happy to see me and I was too. She told me that she was out here doing a scouting mission for her pack; the new leader has both alphas and omegas working on scouting missions for food or enemy wolves. I thought that was great. She says that it was nice to see me again; we haven't seen each other since we were preteen wolves. She started walking around me, placing her tail right in front of my face. She said that she was always waiting for me to come back. She said: Lets finally mate. I want to have you inside of me. We can finally be together like we promised when we were young. I told her that I was flattered, but I already had someone in my life(Kate). I told her that she was an alpha wolf and I really liked her. This did not sit well with her. Before I could calm her down, she blinded me and then knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was in some strange cave. Kayla walked in; she says this was a special mating cave that only a few of her friends knew about. She plans for us to mate here; she wants to have my pups. I told her that she needs to calm down, but she kisses me.

She would not let go of my mouth for almost 10 minutes; by that time, my member was fully erected. She knew a prolonged kiss by any girl would cause me to have an erection. She then began sucking on my member like a monster. I tried to resist, but it felt so good. I was letting out some strong moans. She then had me take her in the ass; I did not bother to resist this and did what she said. I was thrusting as hard as I could. She was letting out moans of pain and pleasure at the same time. After 10 minutes, she ordered me to take her in the pussy. She pinned me to the ground to make sure I would not resist for this moment. She was moaning with pleasure and pain for having my member inside her like that. She said: Humphrey, this is everything I could have wanted and more. I hate to admit it, but this was a little fun. After 10 minutes, I gave her a warning that I was about to explode. She told me that she was not going to move from this spot. Her plan was to have me impregnate her and give her my seed. I tried to move away, but she had me pinned down hard. Before I could try anymore escape attempts, it was too late; I exploded inside of her pussy. She says: You are now mine. You will be here forever. You will never see that wolf, Kate, again. I let out a scream.

The next thing I knew, I was in my cave; this was all a nightmare. Kate asked me if I was alright; I lied, telling her it was a nightmare about being attacked by a hunter. She went back to sleep after that. I decided that my plans to visit my old pack would be put on hold until Kate and I had pup; that way I could avoid Kayla if she is still there.


	34. Request 32

This was requested by X.

Lilly's POV

It was the weekend; and it was going to be one that I will never forget. Garth and I decided to visit mom for the weekend; dad went on a trip with some old friends for a week. When we arrived, Mom was fixing us dinner. She gave both of us hugs and invited us to sit down. She's been telling us how she has been bored for a while since Winston was not around and all her friends are busy. Garth said that he was tired and wanted to go to sleep; he was tired from driving all that time.

While me and mom were alone, she asked me how things were with Garth. I told her things were great. I decided to ask her a favor; I asked her if she could help me with something. She said: of course dear. Tell me the problem. My request was this: could you help me pleasure Garth? She was a little perplexed by this request. I explained to her that I wanted to spice up our sex life. I had this feeling that Garth was getting bored with our daily routine; I could tell because he would not give me secret kisses once we finished doing each other. And I saw him eyeing some female wolf on our favorite show; she was wearing a bathing suit and it showed her cleavage.. Mom told me that this was no shocker to her. She told me that Winston was the same way when he was young. He would always eyeball some of the women in our neighborhood thinking I did not notice. I asked my mother to do the same with him; we both had a fun night. I was happy that she agreed to do this with me. I told her that my plan was to tie him up and make him want us badly. However, mom had a better idea. She said we would take Garth in the hot tube. We walked into her room and she showed me something that would guarantee that he would be aroused by both of us.

Garth's POV

I was tired from all that driving; I decided to get ready for bed a little early. I was going to see if Lilly was up for some fun, but I somehow was not in the mood. I still loved her, but our sex life has become a little boring. I guess what I want from her is something that would make me want her even more. I still love her of course. The only way I managed to get through our nights together is by imagining her as the female wolf from our favorite show; that wolf is very sexy having her cleavage exposed like that. Before I went to bed, a note was slip under the door. It said: Garth please come downstairs right now and wear your swim trunks; signed Eve and Lilly. I decided to comply with it.

When I arrived, both Lilly and Eve were wearing Sling bikinis; they were both black. My jaw dropped looking at both of them like that; my member grew quickly upon sight. Lilly said: we thought we would surprise with these. Mom had them lying around and gave me one as a present just for your. Eve said: Lilly asked me to tag along for this. Now follow us to the hot tub. We walked outside and got into the tub; the fun began once the water touched our bodies.

They proceeded with kissing me on my lips and even parts of my chest; I did the same to them. Eve's mouth was tremendous, especially since she had a that cherry flavored lipstick. However, Lilly's was better; her lipstick tasted like strawberries and bananas. While we were still kissing, Eve stripped me of my trunks; they had me strip them of their bikinis slowly while kissing them. Lilly had me take Eve first in the pussy. While I was doing that, Eve and her were kissing each other and touching each others boobs. I thrusted inside of her like a wolf. Even while she was kissing Lilly, she was letting out moans of pleasure and ecstasy. She told Lilly: your husband is bigger than Winston; you are very lucky Lilly. I especially like how you're touching my boobs like this. After 10 minutes, I switched to Lilly and placed my member inside of her pussy. I began thrusting inside of her harder than I did Eve. She was moaning in ecstasy and pleasure from having me inside of her. Eve giving me kisses while I was doing this; she even let me touch her boobs. I could feel that I was about to come. They asked me to release it all over them. We got out of the hot tub and I began spraying Lilly and Eve with my seed; they were tasting it with their tongues

We went to bed together after we dried off; Eve fell to sleep in an instant. Lilly told me that this was a way to spice up our sex life since she knew I was getting bored of our regular routine. I asked her if we could do her as a dominatrix next time; she said yes. I thanked her and we gave her a kiss good night.


	35. Request 33

This was requested by Chris.

Eve's POV

It was that time of the year: mating season. This one felt a little different. For some reason, I want to mate with some so badly that it hurts. I know Winston would happily pleasure me, but I kind of want someone different. While I was walking in the forest, I noticed that some wolves were following me. I decided to give them a chase to see if they could keep up; I managed to get away. While I was still walking, I ran into Kate; she said that she was looking for me. She said that she needed my help with mating season today. I said that I could help her with whatever she needed. She was happy and we walked to a nearby cave to talk.

When we arrived at the cave, I saw Winston, Garth, and Humphrey inside. Kate explained to me that they were planning a special mating day that required me mating with Humphrey while she would take Garth and Winston; I was surprised to hear this. I asked her where Lilly was since Garth was here; Garth explained that she and Princess were pleasuring his dad. Kate told me that Winston agreed to it because he wanted to do something new this season and knew that I wanted the same. At first I did not want to do this because it felt wrong and I did not want to risk getting pregnant. Then I remembered that I'm not fertile this season and I know for a fact Kate is not. I agreed to it.

_This is not someone elses perspective now._

The girls were beginning to mate; Eve had Humphrey while Kate was with Winston and Garth. Eve was kissing Humphrey passionately on the ground and licking each others fur. Kate was doing the same with Garth and Winston; she was kissing them while touching both of their members. This lasted for 10 minutes. Then Eve ordered Humphrey to lick her pussy. She was enjoying having his wet tongue in her pussy so much that she was turning red. Kate had Garth and Winston lick her pussy one at a time. She was complimenting on how they were both good. Once the licking was over, it was time for some pussy. Eve had Humphrey place his member inside of he like a wolf; he began thrusting inside of her and touching her chest at the same time. Kate had Garth thrusting inside of her pussy while she gave her dad a blowjob. Winston was moaning in pleasure on how good his daughter is with her mouth. Garth complimented on how tight she was. While Kate was doing this, she noticed how much Eve and Humphrey were enjoying this too much; she was getting a little angry with it. Eve then shouted on how big Humphrey was so big. After 10 minutes, Eve begged Humphrey to come inside her; he complied with her demand and released his warm cum inside of her. Afterwards, he fainted from exhaustion; Eve was still up. Kate was so mad at her mom that she asked Garth to deepthroat her. Garth walked up to Eve and placed his erected member inside of her mouth. Then Kate got Winston to take her in the pussy next. He thrusted inside of her daughter like a strong wolf. Kate was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy; she called her dad big daddy since his member was so big inside of her. Eve began to have a jealous look on her face. Before she could do anything, Kate had Garth take Eve in the ass. When he did, Eve could barely move a muscle with his erected member inside of her. He thrusted inside of her so hard that Eve was almost screaming. Kate enjoying the feel of Winston member so much that she was screaming in pain and pleasure. WInston tried to warn her that he was about to explode; but Kate wanted her fathers seed inside of her too. She told her dad to go ahead and do it inside of her; she said Garth can spray his seed inside Eve's ass. After 10 minutes, both wolves sprayed their seeds inside both of them respectively. This cause Winston and Garth to faint as well.

Kate's POV

Well this turned out to be a great mating season; I loved having both Garth and my dad in me like that. I could tell mom was little mad that I had dad cum inside me like that, but she understood since she did the same with Humphrey. We gave each other a few kisses and went to sleep. This was a really satisfying mating season.


	36. Request 34

The person that requested this did not want to mention his/her name mentioned.

Garth's POV

It was a boring week for me. Lilly went on an scouting mission for food with a few alpha and omega volunteers along with Humphrey and my dad. I was suppose to go but I injured myself during hunting a few days ago. The worst part of this is the moonlight howl is tonight and I can't show my voice to Lilly.

Later that night, I went to a private spot where no one could hear me howl; even though it has gotten better, I wanted to make sure that it was still perfect for her. Then all of a sudden, Kate walked up to me; she complimented on how it has improved since the day we first meant. She offered to howl with me since she knew I was lonely. I agreeded to this; we did this for a few minutes and stopped.

I thanked her for that and we promised to keep this a secret. She then asked me to help her with something important; I agreed to it and she lead the way. While we were walking, Kate smelled strange. When we arrived to the cave, I realized why Kate smelled strange; she was in heat. Before I could do anything, she pushed me inside the cave on to the ground; she jumped on me afterwards. She explained that she was in heat and had to mate with someone badly; since Humphrey was not here, I was the next best thing. I tried to stop her from doing this, but she began sucking on my member; I was powerless to do anything after that.

Kate kept sucking on my member like an alpha wolf. I have to admit she has talent with that mouth of hers. I was moaning in pleasure of this. She stopped after 5 minutes; there was a lot of saliva on my dick. She then asked me to lick her in her pussy; I decided to go ahead with this already. I placed my tongue inside her and began licking all around her. She was turning red around her face; she was moaning in pleasure saying how good my tongue was. I did this to her for 10 minutes until she began to orgasm. She then asked me to take her like a wolf in both of her holes. I decided to see this whole thing through; I started with her ass. I began thrusting inside her ass like an alpha is suppose to do. She was moaning on how big my member was and how better I was then Humphrey at this. After 10 minutes of this, I switched to her puss. At first Kate moaned in pain, but it eventually turned into delight. I began thrusting inside of her even harder; we were both moaning and groaning at the same time to this. I complimented on how tight she was; she still thought that I was extremely big. After doing this to her 15 minutes, I could feel myself getting ready to explode. I warned Kate about it, but she said to do it inside of her; she told me that she maybe in heat, but she is not fertile. I decided to go ahead with it since I was already too close to take it out anyway. I could feel how my seed went inside of her and I could tell she loved the warmth of it inside of her.

Once that was over, we decided to rest here for the night; luckily we did this in private so no one would suspect us having an affair. Kate told me on how great that was and how she was glad that I did this for her. She promised that we would keep this from everyone. I have to admit Kate is good, but still not as good as Lilly. I still hope that we can do this to each other whenever we have any sort of private time like this.


	37. Request 35

This was requested by dax0042

Tony's POV

I need to get on with my life; ever since I lost my last mate to a group of human hunters, I've moved on, but I wish I could feel the love of someone else in my age. I decided to go for a walk in the forest by myself; while I was out there, I ran into a familiar face: Princess, former member of the King pack.

She told me that she was hunting down a few stragglers from her old pack that came here to try and take revenge; she managed to stop them and made sure they would never come back, permanently. Princess almost reminds me of my last mate; she was beautiful, strong, reckless, and had a nice figure. Before I could say anything to her, she fainted I noticed that she had injuries and took her to a cave that I knew about that was not too far from here.

It took a few hours, but she managed to wake up. I brought her some berries that usually help with the healing process; she thanked me. I told her that no one knows she is here since this cave has been abandoned; she was glad since she did not want to face anyone and prefered not to be part of a pack right now. We started talking about our past and we got to know each other better. Overtime, I realized how beautiful she was and how much of a good wolf that she, just like my old mate was.

Princess's POV

I have to admit, Tony is really a good wolf; the rumors that I heard about him weren't entirely true after all. He would stop by each day to check on me and give me food. I guess I reminded him of his last love; even if I was a reminder to him, I somewhat felt a connection to him. I think I was falling in love; normally I would avoid such a thing, but I could not help myself.

One night, he came back to me with some meat since he could tell that I was tired of berries; and my injuries finally healed up. I thought that I should leave tonight; but then I saw the moon. Tony began howling to it; he sounded very strong and amazing. I don't know why, but I began to join in with him. He did not question why I did it and we did this for most of the night. After we finished, he began to look at me and complimented on how wonderful I sounded. I told him that it was about time; but before I left he stopped me. He said that he could not bear to see me alone like this and he loved who I was. He then asked me a question that surprised me: will you be my mate? I was shocked to hear this but at the same time glad. He knows that I won't stay in the pack and said that he would go with me; he knew his son and everyone could run it without him and he already told them about it. He did not mention my name since he knew that I would want to stay hidden. I agreed to his proposal. He may be older, but I loved him. We decided to make this matter solidified; I started with a kiss.

Tony's POV

I can't believe that she said yes; this made me the happiest wolf in my lifetime. She was a great kisser too. We kissed each other for so long that I fell on my back with her on top. She then began to suck on my member; she has quite the talent for that. I was moaning in ecstasy since I have not had someone do this to me in a long time. I let out an orgasm all over her face; I wish it wasn't this quick, but I could still keep going. She then asked me to lick her pussy; I did this to her while she laid on her back. She tasted like strawberries; she was moaning in pleasure so much that she turned red. After 5 minutes, she began to spray her orgasm on me. She then asked me to take her in both of her holes; I started with her ass. It may have been years, but I still had it. I began thrusting inside of her like a true alpha wolf should. She began moaning in pain and ecstasy from having my member inside of her. She asked me to lick her back while I did this; this made her shudder in pleasure from my wet tongue on her. I did this to her for 15 minutes; then I switched to her pussy. When I did, she felt real pain from this; this meant she was a virgin. She told me that she never had someone inside her since she did not bother to find true love; but since she found me, she is happy to lose it to me. She said to take me in there as hard as I could; she could take the pain. I did what she said and started to thrusting. She was moaning in pain and pleasure from having me inside her like that. I was even letting out moans since she was really tight. I continued to lick her back since it added to her pleasure. After 20 minutes, I could feel myself ready to explode. I told her that, but she said I could do it inside of her. I did not argue with this; after another few minutes, I orgasmed inside of her pussy. She let out a small howl in pleasure and so did I. I was still a little big so she told me to keep it in there for a while; we gave each other a long passionate kiss.

After we rested for a while, we decided to head off; we agreed to head north. I told her that I would be fine leaving and I have no regrets. She said we could visit when we had the chance. We headed off and began our new life together as mates.


	38. Request 36

The person who requested this did not want his/her name mentioned.

Kate's POV

The annual hunting trip; it is when alpha's go off to find food for the pack faraway from it. The only rules that we follow is to never take food from another pack and make sure to save some for everyone back home. I was with Garth, Candu, Hutch, and Nars; Nars was with us since we were working on ways to get the North pack to be allies. We've had a tough time hunt since most of the caribou would be really tough to catch this season. After some attempts, we decided to rest for the night; we only caught one today so we had to conserve it. Everyone was complaining on how things have become unsuccessful these few days, especially Nars. They were all bored since some of them had nothing to do. I needed "to go" so I left the group; it was as bad as when Humphrey had to go during our trip back to Jasper.

On my way back, I thought I heard something near the bushes so I decided to go check it out. When I arrived, it turned out to be nothing. However, I noticed a strange statue there; it was shaped like a human skull and it had red rocks(rubies) inside of them. I looked into it and I started to get a hypnotic vibe. Then all of a sudden, the guys walked up to asking what I was doing. I told them that I was fine. Garth told me we should head back and the guys agreed with him. I told them to hold on a bit. I told them that they all looked really needy today; I had no idea what I was saying. I began walking up to them flinging my tail in front of their noses; they were all perplexed by this but I could tell that they were aroused. I told them that they could have me this one night; they were all confused at first, but took the opportunity to do this.

I had Candu start taking me; I limited him and everyone else to taking me in the ass only. The rest of the guys would stand there while I sucked on each of their cocks. Candu was thrusting inside of me hard, but he did not have that feel I was looking for; it was still pleasurable. After 5 minutes, he came inside of my ass; he began to faint after it was over. I then called Hutch over next; he was better than Candu. I liked how he thrusted inside of me harder; I managed to moan a bit even though I had Garth and Nars members in my mouth. Hutch came in my ass after 10 minutes and he fainted too. I decided to take Garth next while I took Nars's member in further. Garth said that I was really tight tonight while Nars complimented on how good I was with my mouth. I liked having Garth inside me like this; he was way bigger than Hutch and Candu. He lasted longer than both of them; he came in 10 minutes and fainted afterwards. Nars realized that he was the last one. I told him that he had to be hard in order to last long; I could tell that he was since I made him really stiff from my sucking. He began to place his member inside of me and it was really long. I let out big moans that turned it to howls. He said that I was really tight from this. He was so good that we were doing this for almost 20 minutes. He then told me that he was about to explode too. I told him to fire away; he did after 5 more minutes, his felt warmer than all the others. He began to faint too. This all felt wonderful; but I started to hear a voice.

The voice turned out to be Garth's voice; he was trying to snap me out of a trance I was in. It was broken as soon as he moved the skull away. He said he found me like this just now; I was gone for only 4 minutes. I figured that skull must have really put me into a trance. We agreed to head back; I decided to not tell anyone about my dream. However, for a dream it was pretty hot.


	39. Request 37

This was requested by StarscreamPrime.

Lilly's POV

It's that time of year for me: heat. This time it was burning me up to the point where I could barely hide it from anyone; the same goes for every girl in the pack. I wanted to mate with Garth so badly, but I couldn't; he and some of the alphas had to go on a hunting trip. This left me all alone. I had to get away from everyone for a while until either Garth comes back or until this heat dies down. While I was walking into the forest at night, I could hear some wolves mating on my way there: Reba and Janice with Shakey, Candy and Sweets with Mooch and Salty, even my own parents were mating with each other. I had to get away from it all; while I was running, I ran into Humphrey.

He asked me if I was alright; I said yes. He told me he was out late practicing some logboarding tricks; he had all this free time since Kate was on the hunting trip too. I told him that I came out here to think about something. He then said that he smelled something on me; I think he could tell that I was in heat. He told me that he could smell the berries that were nearby; he ate them as a late night snack. He told me of a nearby cave where I could go and think. We walked there and then I heard a noise; when I asked Humphrey if he heard it, he had his back turned. I could tell he was hiding something when he kept having his back turned whenever I tried to look him in the eye. When I finally got to look him in the eye, I noticed that he had a boner; he must have smelled my heat. He apologized to me saying that he knew that I was in heat and was trying to hide his member from me. I appreciated this and thanked him for it; but, I could tell he wanted me and I needed a cock in me. I told Humphrey that if he mated with me I would not tell anyone, especially Kate. He agreed and we began making out.

We continued our make out in the cave Humphrey was talking about; Humphrey's saliva tasted great. I started by giving him a blowjob; I could tell he was enjoying it by the expression on his face. He told me how he loved having my mouth sucking in him like that; he let out a percum on my face. I then asked him to start licking my pussy while I laid on the ground. He moved his tongue all around my wet areas. It made my face turn rose red from the wetness of his tongue. I told him on how great he was and how wet it felt; I let out an orgasm after 10 minutes. I told him to go straight to my pussy and do not hold back; he looked very excited and placed his member inside quick. He began thrusting inside of me without warning. I was letting out moans of pain and pleasure. I said: oh yeah, do to me Humphrey; you are so big. Humphrey said that i was extremely tight. My heat was almost relieved; then I asked Humphrey to cum in my pussy the chance he feels that he is going to explode. He was worried that I would be pregnant from it; I told him I was not fertile this season so it was ok. After 15 minutes of thrusting, Humphrey finally came and I could feel all his juices flow inside of me. We both let out pants of exhaustion and fell to the ground.

I thanked Humphrey for helping get rid of my heat; he said that he enjoyed it. We promised to keep that night a secret from everyone. We agreed to rest here for the night; we gave each other one final kiss and went to sleep.


	40. Request 38

This was requested by JonsieMcFastFingers. I put it in anthro form since its easier to right his request in this form. Remember to tell me if you want it in a certain form(anthro/non-anthro). That way I can accommodate it the right way.

Humphrey's POV

Tonight is so boring. I managed to finish all my college work, my pals are out of town, and nothing is good on tv. The worst part is my girlfriend, Kate, is on a research trip with one of her friends; I can't remember which one. In order to relieve my boredom, I decided to read my favorite magazine: Playwolf(Playboy). Then I hear a knock on my door; the person who was at my door was Lilly, Kate's little sister.

She asked me if I could come in; I said yes. I offered her something to drink; she asked for red wine. I was curious why she wanted alcohol, since I know for a fact she does not drink it. She told me that she needed it because it would relax her enough to ask me her request. She said that she wants my help in learning how to give blowjobs the right way. I was a little perplexed with this request at first, but she was about to explain it to me.

She said that she wanted to know how just in case Garth ask her to give him one when they have sex the next time. When they had sex, it was Garth who always pleasured her. He would lick her pussy, make out, etc; but, he has never asked for her to blow him before. However while we were making out, he asked me to give him a blowjob the next time they had sex; which would be in a few days since he went to visit his cousins for the weekend.

The only reason she came to me since Kate was not here to give her advice, and she could not ask her friends without getting laughed at. She figured that I was the only one who could help her without revealing it to anyone. I agreed to help her out; she was very happy. Before we began, she made me make a few promises: not to tell Kate, not to tell Garth, and I can't brag about to anyone.

I told her the first thing that she needs to do is relax. I fixed her a few hot dogs for her to practice on. I told her how Kate always sucks on my cock. All she had to do was take it and suck on it without touching her teeth. I have to admit that she was a natural at it; I thought she was fine while I was looking at her. She was taking it in like it was nothing. This made me aroused seeing how much talent she has without even knowing it; I was starting to get an erection by looking at her. She saw it and said: I must be doing it right if you are getting aroused by it. I don't know why, but I took off my pants and my shirt; I was getting hot just watching her. She said: I think its time I try the real thing, but first things first. She began to strip naked in front of me. I have to admit, her boobs are just as big as Kate's.

She walked up to me and we made out for a bit to keep my erection last long enough for our lesson on cock sucking. We stopped and she began sucking my cock. However, she gagged on it the first time. I told her to take in what she can. She started with the tip of my member; she was doing well. I was enjoying having her mouth on me like that. She then began to take my entire cock again, and still gagged on it. I told her to imagine my cock like a hot dog and take it slow. After a while, she was a natural at it. I was moaning in pleasure from her mouth. Her tongue was on my cock and it felt really warm and wet. She even looked up to me knowing that i was enjoying it. I told her two things: She was ready to give blowjobs and I was about to explode. She took her mouth off my cock and I sprayed my juices all over her face.

After we wiped her face, she let me make out with her for 10 minutes as a reward for helping her. I told her that all she needs to do is remember what I told and showed her. She put on her clothes and left. This experience was one that made my boring night exciting.

**Thank you all my readers/viewers for all your support. I have enjoyed making your request come true. Just remember to leave me reasonable request in the review box or PM me and I will do them. **


	41. Request 39

This was requested by Chris.

It was night time in Jasper; everyone was asleep at this hour. The only ones that were not asleep were Kate and Humphrey. They would sneak off when they get the chance to mate in a private area without anyone noticing. The first thing that they did was make out and lick each others fur passionately. Kate was be moaning in pleasure; she told Humphrey that he tasted like cupcakes tonight. After 10 minutes, Kate got on all fours while Humphrey began to thrust inside of her ass; he used as much power as he had to pleasure her. She would be moaning in pain and pleasure from having him inside her like that. She complimented on how big he really was. However, something was going on in both of their heads; they both wished they had someone else to mate with.

While they were mating, Kate heard movement within the bushes. She asked Humphrey to check it out. When he walked over, he found Eve and Reba touching their pussies. Then Kate saw someone else near a tree; that person was her own father, Winston. They both questioned why they were spying on them. Eve and Reba explained that they like seeing male wolves mate with other females; Reba helped Eve find out who does it. Winston knew about Kate and Humphrey's secret meetings and liked to watch and make sure Humphrey was taking care of Kate; he also liked seeing his daughter like that remind him how he and Eve did it when they were young. Humphrey and Kate weren't angry at them and decided to forgive them. However, Kate and Humphrey decided to take advantage of the situation. They told them that they won't tell anyone this if they did something for them. Humphrey said that he would get to mate with Reba and Eve since they should live out their fantasy; they started with kissing each other. Winston was surprised seeing this, but that was all about to change. Kate walked up to her father and got him to relax; she told him that this was a chance to mate with a younger version of mom in real life. Kate got up to her father closely and gave him a kiss.

Eve and Reba were taking turns sucking on Humphrey's member. Humphrey complimented on how good they both were at this. Kate was doing the same to Winston; he was very proud of how his own daughter was doing this to her. Eve complimented on how his member tasted.

Then Winston began to lick his daughters pussy. He complimented on how his daughter tasted like strawberries inside. Kate was turning red from having her dad's tongue inside of her. She let out a lot of moans because she felt like she was being devoured.

Humphrey was sucking Reba's pussy, while Eve was still sucking on his member. Reba was moaning in pleasure from having Humphrey inside he like that. Humphrey complimented on how she tasted like blue berries. Humphrey was enjoying having to females on him like that. He told the women that they had talent for this.

Kate then asked Winston to take her in the pussy and not hold back. Winston began thrusting inside his daughter like a wolf. She was moaning in pleasure from how big her father is inside of her. Winston complimented on how tight Kate is; he even said that she was better than Eve. He started to lick his daughter's fur. Then without warning, Winston exploded inside of his own daughter.

Humphrey had to take both Reba and Eve in their pussies at the same time. They would both lay on each other and kiss each other, while Humphrey could almost place his entire member inside of both of them at the same time. He would go into one of them for the most part. The women complimented on how big he was. Eve said that she wished that this could last forever. Reba said that she always dreamed of having him inside of her. Then out of nowhere, Humphrey exploded inside both of them.

While the men were asleep, the girls talked amongst themselves. It turns out that they were all in heat and they planned this for a week. It was Kate's idea to have her and Humphrey get caught mating and found a way to lure Winston here. This was all part of their elaborate plan to get them into parenthood with them and it worked.


	42. Request 40

This was requested by Xxthe dark shadowXx

Daria's POV

(this is in anthro form)

As a young wolf, I had to live without sight. I could not look at anyone in the eye because all I see is darkness. However, I do not see it as a curse. Even though I can't see, I still have my other senses; they have heightened with years of practice. I have been able to live a normal life as much as I can; I even managed to get dates with guys.

While I was walking, I ran into someone; that someone was Salty. He was with his friend Mooch and Shakey. The apologized to me and said they would help pick up my books. They explained that they were trying to get Humphrey his ticket for a concert that they were going to this weekend. But they got a got a call saying that the concert was canceled and were hurrying back to get their refund. They got it but they wanted to head back home and watch a tv show they liked with Humphrey. Then I heard a call coming from Mooch's phone. He picked it up and it was Humphrey. Even though they did not realize it, I heard the entire conversation. It turns out Humphrey needed their apartment to himself for the night; He and Kate were having a "private" movie night and wanted to be alone. The guys were ticked off, but they agreed to his request since they knew how good his relationship with Kate was. I offered to let them watch their show at my place. They were surprised I had a tv; I like to listen to the news through it and its when I have guest. They agreed to this and promised to pay me back one day; however, they did not know I could tell they were somewhat lying.

When we arrived at my house, I let them make themselves at home. For a bunch of guys, they are pretty well mannered. They did however clean out my fridge a bit; I could tell by hearing what they were taking out of it. We all sat down and they began to watch their show. From what I can tell, it was about a group of friend trying to save the world; the movie lasted 3 hours and I was told it was night time. The guys said that they cleaned up the mess they made and were about to leave. I asked them if they meant what they said about paying me back for this; they said that they would, but it would have to be later. I told them that they could repay me right now. Salty asked me what they had to do; I told them that they had to mate with me. I could hear from their tones that they were surprised to hear me say this. I told them that this was one of my fantasies to have three guys mate with me in my three holes. Mooch asked if I was sure about this and so did Shakey. I walked up to them and began kissing all three of them; I think that answered their question.

To make this easier on me, I had the guys stand in front of me while I sucked on their members one at a time. The guys each tasted wonderful. They were complimenting on how good I was at sucking on their members. After 15 minutes of sucking on them, I made my decision on who would take me in my holes. I told Mooch to take me in the ass, Shakey could take my pussy, and I would continue to suck on Salty. The guys said that this was going to be awesome. They started thrusting inside my body so well. I loved having them inside me this way. Mooch said that I have a really big ass. Shakey complimented on how I was really tight in the pussy. Salty told me to keep dominating him with my mouth. I never realized how much work it is having three wolves inside of me like this. They began to switch places. I could tell that it was Mooch who I was sucking on while Salty was in my pussy and Shakey in my ass. The sensation felt really different this time; the pain I felt at first turned into pleasure. Salty said that I was amazing at this. I never realized that I was this good. Then they told me that they were switching to their final places in my holes. They began to push even harder since they knew that this would be their last run. I loved it; I liked how things were between us. I got to fulfill my fantasy even though I cannot see it. The guys told me that they were about to explode; I asked them to spray it all over my face. They took out their members and began spraying. I loved having all their juices all over me; I loved having the warmth of it all over me.

The guys told me that I was amazing at this. Mooch asked if we could do this again sometimes. I told them that they had to do a few things for me around my house like clean it. Other than that they could have me at anytime, but it had to be one at a time. I liked having all three, it just would make the experience feel more easier on me.


	43. Request 41

The person that requested this did not want his/her penname mentioned.

Lilly's POV

It was a normal night in Jasper park; I was busy getting my cave in order. I have been living by myself because I wanted my own space. The area is near the lake, so I can always get a drink quickly whenever I wanted. When I went out to "take care of some business, I ran into someone I have not seen in a long time: Humphrey.

He and a few Omega wolves were given the chance to become alpha wolves; I was given a chance but I wanted to stay an Omega wolf to really help out wolves who can't be or do not want to be alpha wolves. I knew Humphrey went there in order to impress Kate. From what I can tell, he has gotten really big and muscular. I asked him how he was doing, but he answered me in a sad tone. He asked me if we could talk in private; it was about my sister, Kate.

He told me how he went to alpha school because he wanted to impress her and hopefully marry her one day. I told him that was a nice goal; but I was a little jealous since I kind of liked him. He then explained that his dream was shattered; he found Kate mating with Hutch hardcore. He explained that he was going to her cave and overheard them mating. He could hear Kate moaning and groaning; she was saying how big he was. Things got worse when I heard that he came in her in all parts of her body; that usually means that she is his now.

I told him that it was such a shame that this happened; I offered him some berries to calm him down a bit. I told him that the best thing he can do for himself is to find someone new. He agreed with me and said thanks. He asked me if she recommended anyone he should try and get with. I don't know what came over me, but I told him that I was available. He was surprised to hear me say this, but was very flattered too. I told him about how I knew that he would sometimes spy on me whenever I used the waterfall to wash myself. He explained that he thought I was hot too; he even apologized to me for not realizing it sooner. I told him that the only way to make this up to me was by mating with me.

We went back to my cave and started making out with each other. He complimented on how I was an excellent kisser. I asked him to make me his. He ordered me to start sucking on him. I moved my mouth all around his member. He was saying how I had a lot of talent at sucking on his member. This made him cum faster than I expected; I loved having his seed all over my face.

He then forced himself in my ass and began thrusting inside of my ass. The pain and pleasure from having him inside of me feel like a real wolf. He said that I had a really big ass. I told him that I loved having his member inside of me like this. We moaned and groaned at the same time. He told me that he was waiting to cum again in my ass; it took 15 minutes to explode in my ass this time.

He told me that it was time to make me his once and for all. He placed his member inside of my pussy; it hurt at first, but I started to get used to it. I was telling him that I was waiting a long time for this moment. He told me that he was glad that he finally came around to me. I was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from having him inside of me. He complimented on how tight I was and how good I was at this. After 20 minutes, he told me that he was ready to explode inside of me one last time. I told him that this would finally make me his once and for all. He exploded inside of me and it felt wonderful.

We both went to sleep after that. He said that we would live a happy life together with me. I finally had him; he was over Kate once and for all. This is the greatest day of my life.


	44. Request 42

The person that requested this wanted to remain anonymous.

(This is in anthro form)

Kate's POV

The campus of Jasper College; it big, beautiful, full of life, and filled with joy. I'm right now reading my favorite novel called Sunset Drive. Its about a girl who has an affair with someone in one of her classes. She had a nice boyfriend who she has been going out with since junior year in high school. She loved him, but she was getting tired of the same routine with him. She would sometimes eye another guy in her class. He was a strong, handsome, nice, and muscular. I was almost done with the book; then suddenly, my boyfriend, Humphrey arrived.

I was waiting for him to come pick me up; we had plans to eat out tonight since we had a week of hard exams. I would always get a high grade on them, while Humphrey would get passing grades( B minuses and C- minuses). We decided to eat at Caribou on the moon; it was a regular restaurant with good food. Humphrey would tell me some of his favorite jokes while we were waiting for our dinner; I would laugh at them, but only 3/5ths of them were funny. While I was listening, I recognized someone from one of my classes; the wolf was Garth; I remember him from my PE class. He was on a date with some girl I did not recognize. I noticed how they were laughing, talking, and even snuggling next to each other. Humphrey and I did that, but looking at them made me fantasize me being that girl.

After dinner was over, we went back to my apartment and had sex. We would usually do it when we got the chance. The only reason we could not do it these past 2 weeks was we had to study for the upcoming(now finished) exams. For all the time we were together, Humphrey was good in bed. I loved how he would touch me and thrust inside of me. However, something was different; while he was doing me, I was still thinking about Garth. I was thinking of him taking me and carrying me with his muscular body. I was saying his name in my head while my own boyfriend was doing me. I tried to forget these thoughts, but I just couldn't.

When Humphrey and I finished, he had something to tell me. Him and some of his classmates were going to Spain for a research trip; they were going to be gone for 4 weeks. I was a little upset, but he assured me that time would fly by. I understood and told him to be safe and enjoy it. Once he went to sleep, I was still thinking about Garth inside of my head.

The next few days were simple and boring; I went to class, studied, and listened to music after I was done. While I was in the library, I realized that I fell asleep; the time was 3:00 pm. The problem with that is the bus that takes me back home is gone and Humphrey can't pick me up since he was not here. I had no choice but to walk home. While I was walking, I ran into someone; that someone was Garth. We both apologized to each other; then I decided to ask him for help. I was going to ask him to take me home, but I said something different: Could you take me to the hillside? I lied about saying that I needed a ride home but I had to get a picture for a class at the hillside. He agreed and we both got in his car.

When we arrived, I took pictures like I said, but it felt embarrassing. I got back in his car and told him he could take me home. He asked me if something was wrong; I tried to deny it, but he could tell I was lying. He also told me that he knew I was lying; he also told me that he knew about me eyeing him when I thought I did not know it. He even said that he did the same sometimes. I told him that I still like Humphrey, but I'm somewhat like you. He said that he feels the same way about me whenever he watched me with Humphrey or when he made out with other females; he asked me what I wanted to do about it. I said there was only one thing he could do: take me you stud; I really want you. He agreed to this and we started making out.

We were making out for so long that it felt like hours. I loved the taste of his tongue touching mine; he tasted like peppermints and strawberries. Since the place was abandoned, we decided to strip each other of our clothes. I loved looking at his muscular chest; he had a six pac. He complimented on how big my boobs were and he liked my red underwear. I started by giving him a blowjob. I loved the taste of his meat area; he is way bigger than Humphrey. He was showing signs of pleasure from me sucking on him like that; he said that I had quite the talent for this. He then let out some of his juices on my face; but that did not stop me. He grabbed some viagra in his glove compartment and took it in order to last longer. We went to the back seat to continue; while I was sucking on his cock again, he was licking my pussy. I liked how his tongue was all over the place in that area. After 15 minutes, he began to take me in the ass. He was thrusting so hard that I was letting out moans of pain and pleasure. He was moving inside of me so much that it made me turn red in the face. I begged him to spank me hard; he did, and it felt wonderful. He said that I was really horny today; I told him that mating with him is my ultimate fantasy and I was not going to waste it. He began thrusting inside of me even harder after hearing this; he even started to squeeze my boobs. After 20 minutes, he switched to my pussy. It felt wonderful having him inside of me this way. I told him to make this the best one yet. He said once this is over, you will be mine. He began to thrust inside of me even harder than the last ones. He would start spanking me and then grab my boobs repeatedly. I was enjoying this so much that I could scream. He told me that he was about to explode; I asked him to do it inside of me. He then exploded inside of me; I loved having his fluids inside of me so much. I loved Garth and he loved me.

Then all of a sudden, I could hear a voice calling to me; the voice turned out to be the librarian. She told me that they were closing and I had to leave. This whole time I was dreaming about him. I guess it was from reading that novel I had. It turns out I fell asleep on the last page of the book. I decided to put in my bag and leave. It may have been a wet dream, but it was the best one yet.


	45. Request 43

This was requested by Chris

Kate's POV

Who does he think he is? I can't believe he, and a few other wolves, is doing this. Since there is a few males in the pack, my dad has asked male wolves volunteer to help the females give birth to pups. I know that a few males wolves have signed up for it, but I never thought that Humphrey would do it; I heard it from my dad. Its not just him, but some of the other wolves that are married. i heard that some of the females are ok with it because they find it as a method to spice up their marriage. I wanted to confront my dad about it, but I decided to go to the one person I'm really mad at Humphrey.

I saw Humphrey heading toward a cave that was outside our pack's territory. I decided to sneak up on him; I was always good at hiding so he would not tell I was there. As soon as he was at the entrance of the cave, I pounced on him. He asked me what I was doing here; I asked him the same thing. He told me that he was waiting for someone important. I told him that I knew he signed up for her dad's breeding program. He said that a lot of girls were expecting me to be apart of it and he had need that I was not fulfilling yet. I told him: if you don't think I'm haven't fulfilled you yet, then get a lod of this. I began kissing him passionately while at the same time pinning him down.

While I was kissing him, he tried to speak to me about something important but I choose to ignore it since I wanted to get back at him and show him that I can fulfill his needs; I even slapped him when he tried again. I began to suck on his member in anger; he was moaning in pain from it. He tried to say something to me, but he began to get caught up in my sucking. I did this to him for 10 minutes until he came; then I began to lick his fur in order to keep him aroused. He tried to say something to me, but I slapped him again; I said: I'm going show you that I can fulfill your needs like a wife, so shut up and take me in my ass. He did not say anything and began to take his member inside of me; I told him to thrust inside of me hard and not hold back. He began thrusting inside of me; it felt painful but good too. I told him to thrust faster or else; he thrusted inside of me to the point where we both were feeling pain. After 10 minutes, I ordered him to take me in the pussy and he had to come inside of me or else I would kill him. He placed his member inside of me to the point where my face turned completely red. He felt bigger inside of me than usual; I started to moan in pleasure and pain from having him all inside of me. He started thrusting inside of me to the point where I could feel him touching my womb and we both were screaming from it. After 20 minutes, Humphrey came inside of me without warning; I let out pants of pleasure from having his seed inside of me.

We both decided to rest for a while before heading back to the pack. Humphrey then confessed that he asked my dad to make up that story about Humphrey mating with other girls in order to get me riled up enough for us to mate to the point where we would want to have kids. After learning this, I apologized to him for slapping him like that; he said that he wants me to do that to him next time we mate. I gave him one final kiss before we went to sleep.


	46. Request 44

This was requested by jo

Garth's POV

Its that time of the year…..flea season. Many wolves would be getting fleas on their fur because of the temperature. Luckily, I knew of a place that can get rid of fleas easily; I had a friend tell me about the place before he left the pack. It takes 2 days to get there, so only a few wolves went at a time. We managed to get everyone to use the place, everyone except my mother in law: Eve. She bragged about managing to avoid flea season her entire life; she claimed she had perfect fur. That all changed when she landed into a bush while hunting; it was infested with fleas. Everyone was avoiding her because they already got their flea repellent and did not want to risk getting them. I decided to volunteer to take her since I felt bad, everyone else was unavailable at the time, and only I and a few other were wolves knew about the location.

We started out early in the morning to save as much time as possible; it was a long road there. Eve was complaining on how the fleas were killing her; I said it serves you right for waiting to long and for thinking you had perfect fur. She told me to be quiet or I would have my tongue torn out; I took her word for it and stopped talking. We arrived at the location where you could get rid of the fleas; it was already night time. Eve questioned what she had to do in order to get rid of her fleas. I told her that the only way to get rid of the fleas was rolling in that mud; she was not exactly happy about this. I told her that it was the only way to get rid of the fleas; she had to wait in there for an hour. Even though she was reluctant at first, she got into the mud and started rolling in it.

The hour was almost up so I decided to check on Eve to see if she was ok; I brought her berries that I found since there was no caribou out here. When I arrived, Eve was still rolling around in the mud and she was laughing about it. I came up to her saying that I think the fleas are gone and I brought some berries. Eve said: Garth this mud is fabulous; I've never felt anything like it before. I told her that it was probably time for her to get out, but she told me that she did not want to leave yet. I told her that I found a cave where we could rest for the night, but she still did not want to leave. She even told me to get in and feel it for real this time. I did as she said and I actually began to feel it too. Then all of a sudden, Eve got close to me in an erotic manner. She said: Thanks for getting me this mud treatment. I would like to reward with a secret present for all you've done. She got up close to me and started to kiss me as a result.

I wasn't sure if what I was doing is right, but I just didn't care at the moment. I grabbed the berries that I found and began feeding it to her; she did the same to me.. She asked me to spread the rest of the berries on her fur while she did the same to me. The berries that found had a special scent on them; they made me very horny. Eve then began to lick my fur; I was moaning in pleasure from having her tongue all over me. Then I began licking her fur next; Eve moaned in pleasure and called me a dirty boy. We did this to each other for 10 minutes, then we rubbed more mud on each other; then Eve started sucking on my member. I was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from having her mouth on me like that. I told Eve that she was murdering me with her mouth; I even let out some precum over her face. She ordered me to lick her pussy and make it fast. While I was licking her, she placed more mud on her body; she was looking dirty but erotic with all that mud. She was also moaning in ecstasy from having my tongue inside her pussy; she complimented me on how my tongue felt warm from this. After I finished, she ordered me to take her in the ass and place that mud on my paws. I did that and began thrusting inside of her like an alpha should be, hard. Eve was screaming in pleasure and pain from having me inside her like that. She told me that I had amazing talent at this. I told her that her butt was huge from this light; she smiled and panted at me for saying that. She said my reward for that compliment was that I got to take her in the pussy. I placed my member inside her pussy. While we were thrusting, she was moaning in pleasure and pain from having me inside of her; I was moaning too because of how tight she was. She then began screaming, telling me that this was her dirtiest mating she has ever done. After thrusting inside of her for 20 minutes, i could feel myself ready to explode. Eve told me that she was not fertile so it was ok for me to come inside of her. When I could feel it ready, I came inside her pussy; she howled in pleasure from having my seed inside her like that. We both laid down in the mud and began to make out again.

We decided to rest in the mud after mating that hard and dirty; we agreed to wash up in the morning. I told Eve that this was really dirty of us, but she said that this mud made her want to do this. I heard rumors that this mud would increase your mating drive but I never realized it was true. We kissed each other one final time and went to sleep in the mud.


	47. Request 45

This was requested by soren624 via PM messaging.

Lilly's POV

It's a warm night in Jasper and I am all alone tonight. Garth is on a hunting trip with Kate and mom; they've been gone for a day now and they won't be back for another 6 days. I worry about him, but I know that he will be fine. I just wish he was here so we could mate with each other. I love how he's all up inside of me and how big and rough he is when mating. I couldn't get him out of my mind; it was almost like I was in heat even though I'm not. I decided to go wash up to get these thoughts out of my mind and I was starting to stink.

I knew about a secret,small waterfall where I could wash up; its a place that only omega girls know about. Luckily, no one was around so I could wash up in peace. I loved having the water all over my body; it felt nice and cool especially since its the warm season. While I was bathing, I laid down on my back and started touching my pussy with my paws. I was imagining that Garth was taking me like a big wolf. I was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy to the point where my face almost turned red. While I was still touching myself, I heard something coming from one of the bushes. I decided to check it out to see if it was someone spying on me. When I got to the bush, the wolf who was watching me was Humphrey.

I was really angry at him for doing that to me; I was about to kill him for this. He apologized to me; he thought I was someone else in our pack. I asked him why he was here and how he knew about this place. He explained that he knew about this place from a friend and he would look at girls bath in the waterfall; he sometimes hoped he would catch them mating with each other. He does this whenever Kate goes off on hunting trips; he misses being inside of her tight pussy. He begged me not to tell anyone about this, especially Kate. I was thinking about doing just that, but I decided not too. I told Humphrey that I would keep this a secret, but he had to do something for me; he agreed to what I said and asked me what he had to do. I told him that he had to fulfill my need; I started by making out with him.

We made out on the ground for almost 10 minutes; he complimented on how great a kisser I am. I told him to continue to lay down on the ground while I began sucking on his member. He was moaning in pleasure from having me suck on him like that; he even begged me to take it deeper. I have to admit that his member tasted great, almost like caribou meat. I ran my mouth on him up and down for 10 minutes until he let out his seed over my face. I ordered him to lick my pussy. When he began, I could feel the wetness and warmth of his tongue. I was full of pleasure and and ecstasy from having that tongue of his inside of me like this. I began panting so much that I was beginning to sweat. After a while, I began to orgasm from this all over his face. He begged me if he could take me in my holes; I said: You will take my holes and you better do it hard. He started with my ass; it felt painful but good having him inside there. He began thrusting inside of me in and out. I was moaning in pain and pleasure from having his big member inside of me. I told him to thrust even harder inside of me; he complied and added more power to his thrust. I then ordered him to take me in my pussy. When he placed his member inside there, it felt really wonderful having him in there. I heard from Kate that Humphrey was really talented in the pussy, but I never realized that he was this good. He began thrusting inside of my tight pussy; he even said that I was tighter than Kate. While he was thrusting, I was turning completely red in the face from having him inside of me. I began begging him to keep going and to never stop. He gave me a warning that he was about to explode; as much as I wanted him inside of me, I rather have his seed all over me. After 5 more minutes, he took out his member and sprayed all of his juices over my fur. We made out one final time to end my need.

I got back into the waterfall to wash myself of Humphrey's seed all over my body; he was watching me do it. Humphrey asked me if I was going to tell anyone about this; I told him as long as he does not tell, then I wont. I left the area while he took a secret way out in order to avoid any suspicion. After having this experience, I think I can wait until Garth gets back to have fun again.

**Hey guys, thanks for all your views; i appreciate your support. As you can see, I'm almost close to having 50th request. Send me your ideas and maybe your request might be the 50th request. Just remember to follow the guidelines that I set and I will be able to do them for you**


	48. Request 46

This was requested by Chris. I merged his two request since they are technically almost the same thing and I wanted to lighten the load a bit.

It was a dark night in Jasper and everyone was asleep, except Winston and Eve. Eve managed to keep her mate up since she was secretly in heat. She managed to convince Winston to play truth or dare with her. Eve would dare her mate to either get food for her or do ridiculous tricks like a dog would for a human. Winston felt humiliated by doing these acts; he retaliated by making her put mud in her hair and sucking on rocks for a few minutes. This made her really mad, so she thought of a plan to get back at him for this; she dared them to wake their children and get them to join in this game. Winston was shocked to hear this, but he knew that he had no choice but to obey her or else.

He went to see Kate and Humphrey first; they were both doing the same thing he and Eve were doing. When he arrived, Humphrey was doing his special rain dance in front of Kate while saying that he was a pretty princess. Kate told her father that they were playing truth or dare too, and she was getting back at Humphrey for making her feed him berries like a king. Winston told them that Eve wanted them both present for her game; they agreed to meet at his cave while he got Lilly and Garth.

Lilly and Garth were doing the same thing; it was all Lilly's idea. She made Garth act like a turtle for her; he even had a log on his back for realism. Winston told him about the situation and they agreed to head over to his cave. While on their way back, Winston realized that his daughter smelled strange.

When they arrived at the cave, Kate and Eve were talking about something while Humphrey was remaining in the corner of the cave. Eve made Garth and Winston stand in the corner with Humphrey while the girls began to talking. Garth asked Humphrey if he knew what they were talking about, but even he did not know. The girls said that they plan to start the game all over again. Kate would go first; she dared her father to make with her. Eve dared Garth to mate with her. Lilly dared Humphrey to mate with her. The men were shocked to hear this, but they knew that a wolf in heat cannot be reasoned with. The women began this arrangement with long and passionate make out sessions for 10 minutes and then began sucking on the men's members.

Winston felt a little awkward having his own daughter sucking on his member, but he actually enjoyed it. He complimented on how she was just like her mother. She began looking at her father and noticing how much he liked having her on him like that. She then asked her dad to lick her pussy. Kate was moaning in pleasure from her own fathers tongue inside her like that; she said: Dad, you are really amazing at this. Winston kept doing this to her until she finally came on her face.

Garth was letting out moans of pleasure from having Eve suck on his member. Eve was looking at the expression on his face. After 10 minutes, she stopped and complimented on how his member tasted really meaty from all the sucking she did. She then kissed him one more time and begged him to suck on her pussy. She was laughing and moaning from having that tongue inside of her. She said: Garth, you have quite the talent for this; I'm glad that I get to experience your warm and wet tongue. She came on him unexpectedly from enjoying the pleasure from his tongue.

Humphrey was panting from Lilly's sucking so much that he was letting out small howls like a coyote. Lilly eventually stopped because she really wanted to have her pussy licked by Humphrey badly. Humphrey began licking her pussy with extreme pleasure. Lilly was moaning to the point that he face began to turn red; she said: Humphrey keep licking me you omega stud. Humphrey placed his wet tongue inside of her so deep that she squirted all of her juices on his face.

The girls then got their respective partners to place their fully erected members inside of their pussies on order to finish the job. The girls were all panting in pleasure and ecstasy from having the members inside of them completely. Lilly said: Humphrey, keep going; this is the best experience I've felt in my life having your member inside of me. Kate said: dad, you aren't the head alpha wolf for nothing; I love having you member inside of me and I never want it to go said: Garth, you are what a young alpha needs to give to a woman; you are the kind of wolf I would want having inside of me completely. The men were thrusting inside of them so hard that they began to moan and howl at the same time. They realized that they were about to explode in each of their respective partners. Eve said: I want you pups Garth; make me your women. Kate said: Its not wrong to fill me up dad; I want your juices inside of me. Lilly said: Humphrey, make me your queen; do not hold back when you come. After 5 minutes, they all spared their seed in their respective partners; the females let out howls of pleasure and ecstasy.

All the guys were asleep, while the girls were laughing and giggling from having them inside of them. Eve and Kate thanked Lilly for getting the flowers that made them smell like they were in heat. The girls agreed to do this again some other time. Kate and Lilly took Garth and Humphrey back to their homes; Eve laughed at this experience and was really happy that all this went according to her plan.


	49. Request 47

This was requested by soren624 via PM.

Shakey's POV

I hate having to choose. Whenever I try to decide something, I always feel like my head is going to spin. I may be a lover, but I'm not a chooser. The good news is that I finally get to mate with Reba and Janice; the bad news is I have to decide which one will be my mate afterwards. The girls expect me to make my decision by tonight; I don't know who to pick. I like both of them and I could never hurt them emotionally like that. I decided to get advice from the one wolf that I thought could help me: Humphrey.

I managed to find him at his cave all by himself; Kate was with the hunting group at this time. I asked him what I should do in this given situation without hurting them both. He said that their is no way out of this and I would be hurting them both by not deciding. I would have to hurt one of them, unless I found a way to make them both happy. It was not what I expected to hear my own friend say to me, but he had a point. After hearing what he had to say, I knew there was only one way to make sure that I did not hurt anyone.

Later that night, I met the girls at our usually meeting place: the secret berry patch. It was located outside our pack's territory and it was not under any other pack's control. When I arrived, the girls placed flowers around my neck and began dancing in front of me. They said in unison: Shakey, you've have been our one and only wolf who comes and visits us anymore; the other omega males either found other wolves or are not interested in being vegetarian wolves. They asked me if I had to choose one of them to be together forever with, which one would it be? Even though I was still indecisive, I knew that I could never disappoint them both; so I said to them: I choose you both. I can't live with myself if I just choose one of you to be with forever. I want to be with you both the rest of my life; I don't care if there are any consequences. The girls were shocked to hear me say this, but that did not stop them from licking me at the same time. They said: We've been waiting for you to say that to us for a long time. We both want you to be with us forever. We could not imagine our lives without you in them. Now we want you to fulfil our needs; we want you to be our mate for the rest of our lives. I agreed to this and we decided to make this a done deal by mating.

The girls decide give me kisses first; Reba was first and Janice was second. Both of them tasted like berries. The girls then proceed to licking my member at the same time. The wetness of having to tongues on member was like a dream. The girls wanted my member to remain like that for a long time, so they began kissing each other right in front of me; it was really erotic just watching them do that. The fun began when Reba asked me to lick her pussy while Janice would suck on it. I loved licking on Reba's pussy; she said that my tongue felt really wet and cool. Janice told me that for a small guy, I had a very big member. After 10 minutes, the girls began to switch places. When I tasted Janice, it felt like I was still tasting Reba; Janice sucking on my member was almost like Reba doing it instead. The feeling of having both of them on me like this is like having only one wolf doing me; it is almost like they are both one in the same. After 10 minutes, the girls asked me which one they wanted me to take first. I told them that I wanted both of them at the same time; this made the girls very happy. The girls got on each other and managed to place both of their pussies on top of each other. I got up close to them and placed my fully erect member inside of them both at the same time. When I began thrusting inside of them, the girls were moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from having it inside of them. The girls said to me: you are really big inside of us, keep going. I was letting out moans of having my member inside of them both; they were both incredibly tight. After 15 minutes, I could feel myself ready to explode. I told the girls to get ready to have my seed inside of them both. The girls said that they really wanted me inside of them both. Then out of nowhere, I exploded and my seed went inside of them both.

The girls and I prepared a flower bed. They were both really happy that I choose them both to be my mate(s). I'm glad that I did that too. The three of us agreed that we would leave the pack and start a new one where our children could live and a place for wolves that believe in being vegetarian; they would make me the leader. I never knew that choosing two wolves would have made my life this easy. Now I know never to choose one, but always go for two.


	50. Request 48

This was requested by X.

Eve's POV

The beach is suppose to be a nice place where one can relax and enjoy the sun; however, I'm not enjoying it today. Winston and I decided to take a walk in the beach to clear our heads. We have been getting calls from our children that they are doing fine in college and they hope that we are doing fine by ourselves. I have been sunbathing while Winston would go out into the ocean for a swim. While I was reading my book, I watched how he was swimming in the ocean and fighting the waves; it reminds me about one of the reasons I love him. After reading for while, I fell asleep for an hour.

When I woke up, I noticed that Winston was talking to other women. From what I could tell, he was almost flirting with them; I was reading his lips, so I knew what he was saying. He was telling them where they could find the nearest restaurants in the area, while at the same time complimenting on their bathing suits. While some were wearing regular swimsuits, a few more women were wearing different types of bikinis. I wanted to go over there and rip their heads off and feed it to the sharks, but I had to restrain myself after what I did last time I was at the beach; I beat up a female lifeguard that save Winston from drowning and basically "kissed" him to get the water out of his lungs.

Later this afternoon, I went to the store to buy a new bikini to make him notice me and not those bimbos. I decided to hide it from him in order to surprise him with it. When we got home, we had dinner and then went to sleep. As much as I wanted to surprise him in the morning, I decided to move with my plans in a different direction. I picked up Winston and carried him to the beach; I took us to an abandoned cave that no one really uses. I grabbed a few candles and set my plans into action.

Winston's POV

Today's beach trip was nice; I got to enjoy a nice afternoon with my wife, swim in the ocean, and I got to look a some hot wolves in really arousing bikinis. They remind me of when I met Eve for the first time. I wished she would wear one like she did all those years ago. I decided to talk to her about in the morning. Then I heard her waking me up for some reason.

When I woke up, I was in a cave and completely naked; Eve told me to look over here. She was wearing a pink sling bikini; it was like the one she wore all those years ago. I tried to say how hot she looked, but she slapped me; she told me about how she knew I was eyeing other women. I tried to explain that it was a moment of weakness, but she did not care. She got on me and said: so does this remind you of the day we first met? Am I that sexy wolf that you met all those years ago? I said, you were always that sexy wolf that I met all those years ago. I wanted to touch her, but she said: I'm the one that is going to do all the touching too and you are going to like it. I nodded my head and we began to make out.

Eve's mouth was all over mine felt passionate and hot. Her body felt moisturized and smelled like strawberries and bananas. Eve began licking my face after a while and then my entire body; it felt warm and wet at the same time. She then allowed me to touch her breast but I couldn't remove her bikini yet. Her face began to turn red while I touched her breast; she said: so do I compare with all those women you were looking at. I said: you are in a league of your own; you are way better in body, size, and spirit than those other women. This made her very happy to hear this; she decided to suck on my member as a reward for that compliment. She was murdering me with that mouth of hers; I was moaning in pleasure from sucking on me like that. She then turned her body and her her bottom on top of my face; she asked me to begin licking her pussy. I began licking her pussy while she continued to suck on my member. I could tell she was enjoying the sucking just as much as i enjoy licking her. After we did this to each other for 10 minutes and came on both of our faces, Eve began to strip and said to me: take me in both my holes and I will be happy; I started with her ass. I was thrusting inside of her like a strong wolf. She was moaning in pain and pleasure; she complimented on how big I was. She even begged me to kiss her on her back at the same time. I did this to her for 10 minutes and switched to her pussy; I used 10 times the strength that I had to do this one. When I placed my member inside of her, her face turned red again. I thrusted with all my might while she was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy. I complimented on how tight she really tight she really was; she then asked me to spank her hard too. When I did, she smiled in extreme happiness. I told her that I was about to come; she said that she wanted it inside of her. After 5 more minutes, I let out my warm juices inside of her.

We laid down exhausted after that experience. I apologized to her for looking at other women other than her; she accepted my apology. We agreed to do this again whenever we went to the beach. We gave each other one final passionate kiss and went back to sleep.


	51. Request 49

This was requested by Xxthe dark shadowxX via PM

Kate's POV

I can't believe I have to clean up after his mess. I was simply doing my work and now I'm stuck cleaning this entire place with him. But I should start at the beginning.

It was chemistry class in Jasper College; we were suppose to create a simple compound that was given to us by our professor. We were given the choice to work on it alone so I decided to work on it alone. While I was working, I noticed Humphrey mixing things together at random. Then I started to notice that he was about to use a very dangerous compound. I went up to him and tried to stop him. He said that I needed to lighten up and he knew what he was doing; he was trying to make a candy with it. I told him that the compounds he was using would not do that; I took the chemical from by force. He then grabbed onto it too. We began fighting over it to the point where everyone was noticing us. This lasted for 5 minutes until we dropped the chemical into his mixture, causing the substance to explode in the entire room; it filled the place with a mud like substance. The professor held us both responsible for this mess. He said he would not flunk us if we cleaned up this entire room by tomorrow; cleaning it would take us hours. Now look where we are.

We were almost done cleaning the place and it was already 11:00 pm. I was so angry because it took us 5 hours to clean this place and I'm all dirty; Humphrey was enjoying it since he likes to get dirty. I walked up to him and slapped him in the face for what he did saying how this was all his fault; he said that if I had not tried taking that mixture from him then none of this would have happened if you simply lighten up once in my life. We began arguing which almost felt like hours to the point where we started fighting; I had the upper hand since I know how to wrestle thanks to my mom teaching me and Lilly. While we were fighting, both of our clothes were ripped up; he began to notice my pink underwear while I saw his bare chest. I don't know what came over us, but we started kissing each other. We also noticed that we were still in some mud that was left over. Humphrey said: I guess we still need to clean this spot up, but I'm can't stop looking at your underwear. So what do you want to do about this? I don't know what came over me, but I had to let out this tension in the only way I knew how; I said to him: since you got me stuck here cleaning this place, you're going to make it up to me. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish that you never got yourself into this mess. I started by ripping of the rest of my clothes in front of him and doing the same to him; we were both completely naked and in the mud puddle.

We started by making out with each other; I have to admit, Humphrey is really good at making out with girls from what I've heard. We were touching each other bodies but I was pinching him in order for him to feel pain. I could feel him pressing towards my body and I liked how we had all that mud on us. I began sucking on his member next, but I made sure to take a few bites it while I did this. Humphrey asked me to stop biting on it, but I said: this is part of your punishment for making me stay here and clean up after your mess. He tried to say something to me, but I slapped him to keep him quiet; I told him: you aren't just getting pleasure from me, but pain too. I told him to carry me while and lick my pussy at the same time; he was not that strong so it was hard for him to carry me. I loved how hard it was for him to hold me, but really enjoyed his wet tongue inside of me; his tongue was completely inside of me. I told him that I was about to burst; then I let out all my juices all over his face. He began to taste it, saying it tasted like strawberries; I slapped him since I did not give him permission to taste it. His face began to look scared; that was the expression that I wanted him to have. I told him that he had to take me in my ass; if he tried to go for my pussy without my permission, then I would strangle him. He complied and placed his member inside of me. I ordered him to thrust inside of me as hard as possible; he did what I said and it felt amazing. I was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from having him inside of me like that. I told him that he was doing a great job at this; I told him: you have some talent my pet. Humphrey was surprised that he was called a pet, but he went along with it in fear that I would slap him again. I told him that he had to take me in the pussy next and he had to call me "Mistress Kate". He said: yes Mistress Kate, I will do whatever you say. He placed his fully erected member inside of me and started thrusting me like a man should. I was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from this. I told him; spank me my pet. He complied and spanked my big bottom. I loved the pleasure from the spanking and the thrusting. After 15 minutes, Humphrey told me that he could feel himself ready to come; I told him: come on me my pet or face the consequences. He took out his erected member out of me and sprayed his juices all over my breast and my face.

Because of my "punishment", we managed to get the rest of the mud surrounding the lab. Humphrey came up to me to thank me and apologize to me too; I forgave him. I grabbed my extra set of clothes with me and changed into them since my last pair was dirty and ripped. Humphrey asked me if I had another pair with me since his were torn too. Luckily I had an extra shirt for him, but no pants. I told him that he had to listen to me from now on, take me out to my favorite restaurant all expenses paid, and he had to call me Mistress Kate whenever we do this again. He nodded his head in agreement and we left the lab cleaned and locked up.


	52. The 50th Request

This was requested by Aiden English

Humphrey's POV

Life with Kate has been a very interesting one. She's off hunting food with the alpha wolves while I teach future omega wolves to have fun and keep peace in the packs. However, Kate has been acting very different lately. Whenever I go out for a walk by myself, she seems to follow me wherever I go now. She says that she finished her duties early in order to hang out with me. I told her that I was going to harass the porcupines that were living in the area and she agreed to tag along with me; that was strange since normally she would find this sort of thing immature.

Later that afternoon, the guys and I went to the highest point in the mountain to try a new logboarding stunt. I had no problem doing it, but the others were a little uncertain about this; i told them that their was nothing to worry about. I got on the log first, but then I noticed that someone was watching us near that bush. I walked over their and realized that it was Kate; she followed me up here, but she ran away quickly. Before I could catch her, the guys told me that our log fell to the bottom of the mountain. I told the guys that I had to go since it was getting late.

When I arrived at the cave, Kate was there smiling; she asked me how my day was. I told her it was fine, but me and my pals couldn't do the logboarding that we planned since we lost our log because a "snow wolf" distracted us. She said: I'm sure you can try again some other time; she then asked me what I was going to be doing for the next few days, weeks, months years, etc. I asked her what her problem was and why she has been acting so told me that she is worried about my safety; she knew about my near death experience.

A few nights ago, I sneaked out to logboard by myself in order to see if a certain spot was perfect for future omegas to ride. Kate said she saw me when she got up to take a whiz. The trick I was doing was a spin technique that only grown omegas knew. When I performed it, the log broke apart and I started to fall from a very high spot. When I fell to the ground, I could feel aches and pains all over my body. I told myself that it was nothing, but it was a little too painful. I decided to head back to the cave and rest up; I would tell Kate that I had a rough night sleeping if she asked since I'm trying to slow down a bit. I knew Kate would ask me to have pups with her one day, so I wanted to enjoy myself while I could before that happens.

Kate was touch from what she heard me say and started to get emotional. She was glad that I was thinking of the future, but was still worried about my safety. If I ever got hurt like that or worse, then she would lose her motivation for being an alpha wolf. I told her that I was going to be fine and i would be more careful in the future.

When I got closer to her and began nuzzling her, she was really aroused by this and jumped me. Kate started to lick me in the face. I began to smell her and realized that she was in heat. Kate explained to me that I changed her life so much that she wants to pleasure me for it. I asked Kate what she really wanted from this. Kate said: I want us to start a family now; I'm ready for it. I told her: Kate, I would be happy to give you the family that you wanted. We decided to get things started with a kiss.

We began making out for so long that it felt like hours. I loved the taste of Kate's mouth inside of mine; it tasted like berries and caribou. Then Kate began to suck on my member like an alpha wolf. I loved having her mouth on me like that; I was letting out moans of pleasure from it. I said: Kate, take it deeper. When she she got in deeper, I started to howl from it. I let out some pre-cum after doing this for 10 minutes. Kate then asked me to lick her pussy while she continued to suck my cock. I likced the inside of her pussy to the point where my entire tongue was inside of her. I could tell that Kate was enjoying this since her face turned red. Out of nowhere, Kate began to squirt all her juices all over my face after 10 minutes. When we got up, Kate said: take me in both of my holes and do not hold back. I said: as you wish my sexy alpha. I placed my fully erect member inside of her ass first and started thrusting inside of her. She moaned in pain at first, but she began to enjoy it at first. I pushed inside her so much that I think I was completely inside of her. She then asked me to lick her back while I was at it. When I did, she began to giggle in laughter and pleasure from having my wet tongue licking her fur. After 15 minutes, I was ready to take her in the pussy. I told Kate: This would be the defining moment; are you ready? Kate said: I've been ready for this for a long time now and I want you to go all the way with me. I placed my member in her pussy; I could tell Kate was in pain since this was her first time. I asked her if she wanted me to take it slow; she said: I don't care if it hurts, make this the most memorable night of our lives. I did and started thrusting inside of her like she wanted. Kate was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from having my member inside of her and how much power I had when thrusting inside of her. She said: Oh Humphrey, keep going, don't stop, make me yours once and for all. I told her: as you wish my love. I was pounding her and pounding her to the point where my member was completely inside of her; I have to admit that Kate is really tighter than what I was expecting. I was thrusting inside of her for so long that it felt like hours; then I could feel myself ready to explode. I told Kate that I was ready; she said for me to fill her up, now. After another 5 minutes, I let out all my seed inside of her womb filling her up with all I had.

When this was all over, Kate and I were practically asleep. We both got up and gave each other final kisses. Kate said: I can't wait to have our pups; I hope they take after you. I said: I bet they will take after us. We agreed to tell everyone tomorrow and we started planning for our future as parents.


	53. Request 51

This was requested by beaglesandhounds.

Eve's POV

Is it that time of the year? No! I know I'm not in heat, but I really need some cock inside of me right now. Not just one, but I think I need more than one inside of me to fulfil my horny need. I guess this all started by watching my daughters mate with their mates; I watched from a distance so they did not notice I was their. Watching them reminded me of my younger days when Winston and I would mate and when I mated with other guys in private before we got married. I wanted to ask Winston if he wanted to mate tonight, but he and Tony went on a hunting trip; I just hope he's not cheating on me with those alpha wolf girls that went with him and Tony. I guess this means I'll have to fight off my hornienes for a while.

While I was trying to sleep, I kept thinking about my younger years and how I was the top female wolf to mate with before you got married or for the fun of it. I decided to go out for a walk to get my mind off of things. While I was walking, I could hear some of the wolves in our pack mating; it still made me think about my younger years even more. Part of me wished that it was me getting mated by those young wolves. While I was walking, I heard two voices behind the rocks. When I walked over there, the wolves that were present are: Salty and Mooch, Humphrey's friends.

The boys were surprised to see me there and begged me not to kill them. Mooch said: We know this is wrong, but please don't punish us for it. Salty said: We just thought about doing this; we never do this often. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it peeked my curiosity. I decided to take a look at what they were doing; they were spying on an alpha girl girl touching herself. They explained that it was something that they liked to watch her touch herself whenever they get bored and when they can't get any girls to mate with them. I could tell that they enjoyed watching her since their members were really erected; I have to admit that I was aroused by how big they were. i've always wondered how and omega wolf was when it comes to mating, maybe I can find out. While they were begging me not to kill them, I ordered them to help me with something in exchange for not telling anyone; we went to a secret cave that I only I knew about.

When we arrived at the cave, the guys were still begging me not to punish them; they even started to cry for a bit. Since they thought I was going to kill them, I decided to take advantage of their fear and get rid of my hornines. I said: I won't tell anyone what you two are doing. However, you have to do something for me. You two are going to mate with me and like it. I won't tell anyone about this. All you have to do is satisfy me and I will forget that I saw you two peek on wolves. The guys were bewildered about what I just told them, but they agreed to it since they believed they had no choice in the matter.

I started by having them both lay down on their backs; I began to suck on their erected members one at a time. While Mooch tasted sweet, Salty tasted sweeter. The boys were moaning in pleasure from my mouth. After sucking on them for 10 minutes, it was time for them to take me. I told Salty that he gets to take me in my pussy, while I suck on Mooch again. Once they followed my orders, they used all their strength to take me. I was letting out muffled moans of pleasure and ecstasy; I felt young again from having them take me. Salty said: Mooch, she's really tight. Mooch said: she's an excellent sucker too. I could tell that they were enjoying taking me like that. This reminded me of my younger years even more, having two wolves take me like this. I ordered them to switch places; the satisfaction of them switching places was remarkable. I was gagging in pleasure and ecstasy from having their cocks in me like this. The feeling was something that i could never forget again. Then guys told me at the same time: Eve, we're about to come. They took out their cocks and I told them to spray all of their seed on my face. After a while, they sprayed their seed all over my face; the sensation felt marvelous.

I told them that they could go and I would never tell anyone about this; they thanked me and went back to their home. This experience made me feel young again. I also got to enjoy the taste of two omega wolves at the same time. I hope I get the chance to feel young again some other time.


	54. Request 52

This was requested by kumba45

Eve's POV

A nice night in Jasper…..has turned completely sour for me. I am so infuriated with Winston. I can't believe he would do this to me and not even confront me about it. While I was heading back to my cave, I overheard someone moaning; it was almost like someone was mating in there. However, the moans were from another wolf that i would not normally hear. I decided to look from a distance to get a look at who it is. When I got to a good angle, I realized that it was Claw and she was mating with my Winston.

I can't believe Winston would betray me for another wolf; especially one who is younger than me I was watching in horror and anger from seeing my Winston mate with someone else. I heard him say: Claw, you're tighter than Eve ever was. Claw said: Winston, you're so big; give me your kids. After watching in anger, I saw how he came inside her just like she wanted him to. As much as I wanted to get in there and kill them both, I was too sad to do anything about it.

I decided to go out for a walk to clear my head. I've always know Winston to be a ladies man in the past, but I thought he got rid of that part of him a long time ago. Part of me wanted to kill him for it but it was one of the reasons I fell in love with him in the first place. I wanted to talk to someone about it, but it would have to be someone that can keep a secret. Then out of nowhere, someone ran into me; it was Humphrey. He asked me if I could help hide him from someone. I agreed to help him since he looked desperate. I told him to follow me; I knew of a secret cave that he could hide in.

When we arrived, Humphrey explained to me what happened; he was peaking on a few girls while they were "playing with themselves" and got caught. They chased him once they realized that they were being watched by him. He explained that he only does this whenever Kate is not around/ out on hunting trips. As much as I wanted to kill him, I understand the feeling in a way and how even the young ones can't help but sercum to their vices. I told him that he could hide here until this whole thing blows over. He then asked me what I was doing out here. I knew that I had to tell someone about my problems, so I guess I could tell him.

Once I told him everything, I felt so much better. He even said: I can't believe he would do such a thing to you like that. I never realized that our own leader would stoop to such a level. I feel bad for you Eve; if there is anything I can do to help you feel better let me know. I was touched with what he said to me. He reminded me of a wolf that I dated a long time ago. I decided to take advantage by giving him a lick on the face. He was surprised by my lick; he said: Uh, Eve why did you do that? I couldn't help myself, but I really needed him inside of me. I told him: Consider this your way of paying me back for helping you hide. And don't worry, I won't tell Kate about this. Before he could say anymore, I pinned him to the ground and kissed him.

We were making out passionately for so long that it felt like hours; his tongue tasted like berries. Once we stopped, I could tell that Humphrey's cock was fully erected; before he could say anything, I began sucking on his cock. I could tell he was aroused by my sucking. He even said: Eve, you're really good at this; take it deeper. Just hearing him say that lifted my spirits again. After 10 minutes, I had him lick my pussy; he was really good at it. I loved having his wet tongue all inside me like this; it made my face turn. I even said: Humphrey, you're a really good licker; I even let out a few giggles before I came all over his face. I then told him he could take me in both of my holes as a reward for pleasuring me with his tongue. Once he started with my ass, it felt marvelous. He was thrusting inside of me like there was no tomorrow. I've heard from Kate that he was good, but I never realized that he was this good. I even turned my head around for him to give me another kiss while he did this. After 15 minutes, it was time for him to take me in the pussy. Once he entered his cock inside of me like that, I've never felt so alive. He pushed it in and out so hard that I was screaming and laughing at the same time. Humphrey said: Eve, you're so tight. i said: you're so big. We both began kissing each other again to make this experience more pleasurable. After 20 minutes of this, Humphrey could feel himself ready to burst. He told me that he would take it out of me, but I said: fill me up; I want you inside of me so badly. At first he wasn't sure about this, but he did it for me anyway. I loved the sensation of having him inside of me like that. After a while, we both fainted after the experience.

Once we woke up, we gave each other another make out session. Humphrey complimented on how wonderful I was when it comes to mating. I thanked him for such a nice complement by giving him another small suck on his member. Humphrey then asked me what he was going to do since he impregnated me. I told him that I would go on a vacation and make it look like another wolf mated with me and he got me knocked up; besides, Winston is going to have to figure out how he got Claw knocked up too. I told Humphrey that I would keep our night a secret and so would he. With a night like that, I managed to cheat back against Winston on my own terms.


	55. Request 53

This was requested by ReaperHunter000.

It was normal night for Kate and Lilly. However, there night managed to get exciting for them. While their parents were out of town for a conference, Kate and Lilly were asked to housesit since their college was on fall break for a few days. Their parents didn't mind what they did, as long as they didn't have a huge party. The girls were sitting in the family room watching tv.

Lilly: I got a text from Garth; he's at the beach with his friends

Kate: Humphrey is at the beach with his friends too. I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't flirting with other girls while we're stuck here.

Lilly: They're probably having sex with them right now.

Kate: Its a shame that we can't do anything with them since they're here and we're here. I just wish that we could do something fun just to relieve the boredom.

While they were still sitting, they noticed a light in their next door neighbor's house; it turned to be their former classmate and paperboy, Hutch. He would get their dad's paper whenever he needed it; he even did chores around the house for extra money. Kate and Lilly would sometimes fight over who would get to date him first and then have sex with him. The girls noticed that he was housesitting for his parents too; this means that he's probably on fall break too. Kate got a plan to relive her and Lilly's boredom and to settle an argument that they had about him once and for all; she whispered her plan to Lilly. Lilly thought it was a great idea and decided to get everything ready while Kate would call him over.

When Hutch arrived, he was under the impression that their dad needed something fixed in his house. Kate told him that the problem was located in the guest room; something was wrong with the lights. Kate told him to wait here while she got the tools for him. After waiting for a couple minutes, Kate called him upstairs. When he arrived, he noticed that both Kate and Lilly were wearing black lingerie; this shocked and aroused Hutch at the same time.

Kate and Lilly: So Hutch, which one of us do you want first?

Hutch: Kate! Lilly! I'm flattered by this display, but your father would kill me if he found out about this; your mom would kill me twice if she found out. And don't you two have boyfriends.

Kate and Lilly: We won't tell them. Besides( they begin to strip naked) you've already seen us naked. Once you've seen us this way there is no going back.

Hutch: Well you two do look hot. And I've always thought about what it was like to have sex with you two sometimes.

Kate and Lilly: Well then, let us show you.

They walk up to Hutch and begin kissing him on his face and stripping him of his clothes. As much as he knew this was wrong, he couldn't help himself but sercum to their sex appeal and naked bodies. Hutch began kissing them back on different parts of their bodies; he began to touch their breast. Things started to get even hotter when the girls pushed him on the bed and began to suck and lick on his cock. Hutch began to moan in pleasure and enjoyment from having them both on him like that. He even said: Wow, you two are amazing at this. He then let out some of his juices on them since he was so aroused. The girls then had him lick both their pussies at the same time. The girls were aroused by having his tongue inside both them so much that they turned red in the face and panted like animals. Then Hutch went to Lilly and placed his cock in her first; Kate would sit back and touch herself while they did it to each other. Hutch and Lilly were going at it so hard that they were moaning in pleasure and ecstasy. Hutch even complimented on how tight Lilly is and how big her breast were. Lilly complimented on how big Hutch was inside of her. Lilly asked Hutch to give her a few spanks on the but before he left. Then Hutch switched to Kate while Lilly touched herself while they did each other next. Hutch would pound Kate just like he did Lilly. The two would be moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from having each other do it like that. Hutch even spanked Kate in the butt because he enjoyed how he did the same to Lilly. Kate agreed with Lilly on how big Hutch really is; Hutch complimented on how tight Kate was too. After a while, Hutch could feel himself ready to burst. He had Kate and Lilly walk right in front of him and kneel on the ground while he sprayed all of his seed on their faces.

The three of them were asleep in the bed; Hutch was in the middle while the girls were at his side. The girls got up and laughed at each other.

Lilly: So, who do you think he liked best?

Kate: I think he liked me best, but I could tell he enjoyed you too.

Lilly: Do you think we should go for another round and make him tell us which one of us is better?

Kate: Nah! I think its best that we don't know, unless he decides to tell us.

Lilly: Agreed! But I still think we should go for a second round with him

Kate: Yeah! We may have to house sit for our parents, but that doesn't mean we can't have our own fun while we do it.


	56. Request 54

This was requested by Xxthe dark shadowXx via PM

Winston's POV

My life has been lonely ever since she Eve died; it was from humans hunting our kind. We managed to stop them, but we lost some great wolves. The pack has managed to thrive stronger than ever with my children in charge. I figured it was time for me to step down and leave the pack. Everyone gave me a proper send off and I said my goodbyes; Tony already left a few days ahead of me.

I decided while I'm away, I would try and find a new mate. I have to realize that Eve is gone and she would want me to move on. I decided to start my search North. There were a lot of pretty female wolves there. When I arrived, there were a lot of women there. Some had very big eyes, sharp fangs, pretty eyes, and even pretty faces. I knew one of them would be the one that would want to be my new mate. But before I could do anything, someone jumped me and knocked me out

When I woke up, I found myself in a cave and it was night time already; so much for my lady hunt. Then a wolf walked into the cave and hit me on the head calling me an idiot. She introduced herself to me; her name is Amber. She is Humphrey's sister; she is a black furred she wolf with pink eyes and she always has 2 white flowers in her mane one behind each ear. She explained to me that pack of girls were from and all female pack; they do not like men anywhere near their territory. She knocked me out and dragged me here to make sure I didn't get caught; they usually kill intruders. I thanked her and apologized to her; she accepted it.

I asked her if she knew how Humphrey was doing since I've already been gone for 2 weeks. She told me that she does not stay in touch with him as often since she decided to live on her own and away from others; she just likes to live on her own. She says I'm allowed to stay here. She then asked me about Eve; I told her everything. She said: I'm sorry for your lose. I hope you find someone that will make you happy.

I began to ask her why she doesn't have her own family. She explained that she just didn't want to have kids with anyone and none of the guys from her original pack thought her unattractive. I thought that was ridiculous since she is pretty enough to entice the fur of 10 wolves. She thanked me for the compliment, but she says that no one would really like her since she came across as intimidating sometimes. I told her that I didn't think she was intimidating. She walked up to me and gave me a lick on the face. She said: You know I could help you find someone tomorrow; I know a few girls who would love to have a mate. I may not be able to get one, but I'm sure you can get someone to love you, be around you...mate with you. I said: The thing is a wolf would choose who they would love and they would have to choose me. I think I may have already chosen who I would want to be my mate. I walked up to her and placed my paw on her. She said: Me! But I don't think I'm the right girl. I live by myself in an underground cave, I sometimes look intimidating, and I'm not as strong as you. Before she could say anything else, I kissed her.

We began kissing each other for what felt like hours. My tongue was touching hers; we both fell on the ground after that. With my cock fully erected, she looked at it with awe. Amber said: I've never done this before; I hope I do this right. She placed her mouth on it and began sucking on it. For her first time, she was really talented. I was moaning in pleasure from having her mouth on me like this. I said: you're very talented at this for your first time; keep it up. She was moving her mouth up and down and even began to look up at me; her eyes were even more pretty. After 10 minutes, she stopped since I could feel myself ready to come; I sprayed it all over her face. When she first tasted it, she said: this taste amazing. I then told her that I could lick her pussy. She said: I guess you can; I've always wondered what it was like to have someone's tongue inside there. When I started, she began to moan in pleasure from my licks. She said: Winston, this is amazing; I've never felt this much pleasure before in my life. After 10 minutes, she came on me too; she tasted like strawberries. I then proceeded with her ass; her's is bigger than Eve's. When I started thrusting, she was moaning in pain and pleasure. She said: This feels wonderful; I can't get enough of this. I never realized how it feels to mate like this. She started to feel more pleasure and happiness this; she even began to laugh at this. I kept going to ensure she felt this pleasure. She then told me: take me in my pussy. If you want me to be your new mate then you have to take me in there. I don't care if it hurts. Do it! I did what she said and placed my cock inside of her and started pounding her. She was screaming in pain, but I could tell that she enjoyed it. She turned her head around and we began to kiss each other again while I was still thrusting. After 20 minutes, I could feel myself ready to come again. While I was thrusting, Amber said: you can come inside. I don't care; I'm yours from now on. I did what she said and fired all my juices inside of her.

We had a wonderful night for our new life as mates. We agreed to live out our lives here from now on. Amber even said that she hopes we can do this in the morning again. I told her that we would be doing this for the rest of our lives. We gave each other one final kiss and went to sleep

**Reminder: As long as you give me a description, I will put in your own fan created characters. Also be sure to include a certain personality that they have so that way I can get them exactly right when I write these.**


	57. Request 55

The person that requested this to me via PM and wanted to remain anonymous.

It was a dark and rainy night and Humphrey was coming back from his job as a car tower. His shift was over so he decided to go home for the night. While he was driving, he noticed a broken down car on the side of the road. At first he did not want to get it because he had enough of his job; however, he noticed that it was his girlfriend, Kate, near that car. He turned around and stopped to pick her up; she was also with Lilly her sister, Janice, and Candy. Kate explained to them that they came from the liquor store to get some drinks for a party that they were going to have in a couple of weeks. Her car broke down because the engine was starting to get old. Humphrey offered to take them to a mechanic, but Kate did not want to go to one tonight and the girls did not want to wait for one to fix it. The worse part is the girls apartment was too far away for me to drive too. He told them that they could stay at his place sense he has a few guest rooms in his house; he inherited it from his grandparents.

Once they arrived, Humphrey called a mechanic for them; the mechanic would be there tomorrow to come fix Kate's car. The girls made themselves at home and took care of themselves. Humphrey decided to take a nap since he had a hard day at work. While he was asleep, the girls were all texting, watching tv, or on their computers. Reba then grabbed the alcohol that they had out to spice things up. The girls began drinking and dancing to music; they were using Candy's computer to do it. The girls did this for 2 hours and then fainted from exhaustion. All the girls were asleep, except Kate; she decided to go check on Humphrey.

She walked up to his room on the second floor and saw him laying on his bed completely naked. Kate was aroused by seeing his cock like that. She decided to take off her clothes and wake him up. When he woke up, he was shocked and happy to so her naked right in front of him. Kate asked him he had some strength to have fun with her. Humphrey told her yes, and they began kissing.

Humphrey got up and continued kissing Kate passionately. The two loved having each other tongues touching passionately. They even began touching their butts. Kate then let Humphrey suck on her breast. She was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from having him suck on her tits. Then out of nowhere, Lilly walked in completely naked. Kate called her over to start sucking Humphrey's cock with her. While they were sucking, humphrey was moaning in happiness. He loved having two sexy wolves sucking on him like this; it made him forget about his day.

Janice and Candy were at the door too; they stripped their clothes off and began touching themselves from the display. At first the girls loved watching, but they really wanted to get in on this action. They bursted in and started sucking on Humphrey's cock too. This made Humphrey really horny having four girls ready to take him. He took a pill in order to last longer since he knew he was going to take all of them

Humphrey started taking Candy in her pussy first while Janice was having her pussy licked by Candy. Humphrey was taking turns kissing Kate and Lilly at the same time. Janice was panting from the licks she was getting from Candy; Candy was moaning from having Humphrey's huge cock inside of her. Humphrey loved having Kate and Lilly still kiss him; they even began kissing each other in front of him too. Janice was pleasured so much that she sprayed her juices on Candy.

Janice was next to be pounded by Humphrey while Candy was getting licked by Janice in her pussy; Kate and Lilly broke away to kiss each other. Janice was moaning so hard that she almost felt her voice crack a bit. Candy complimented on how good Janice on how wet her tongue is. Then after a while, Candy let out her juices all over Candy. Candy and Janice then made out with Humphrey as a way to finishing up their pleasure with him.

Kate and Lilly walked over to Humphrey for their turn; Lilly was first to be taken by Humphrey. Lilly loved having Humphrey's cock inside of her, while getting a taste from her sisters pleasure from his cock, made Lilly's face turn fire red in her face. She enjoyed the size of his huge cock inside her and the taste of her own sister. Kate especially loved having her sister lick her; this caused Kate to explode after a while and release all of her juices.

It was now Kate's turn to be taken in by Humphrey's cock; Lilly would be getting licked by her own sister. Kate loved having Humphrey's huge cock; she even told him that he's super big and really good at what he does. Lilly loved Kate's tongue licking that she was still red in the face. Shen then sprayed her juices on her sister after that. Humphrey then began to spank Kate on her butt since she was so tight and she was the best one to have sex with.

Humphrey could feel himself ready to come. He called Janice and Candy over to get a taste of Humphrey. He began stroking his cock in front of all four of them; the girls were licking his cock to make it go faster. After a while, Humphrey sprayed his entire seed all over their faces. The girls began tasting it off each others faces and still lick on Humphrey's cock.

The girls then got into bed with Humphrey; Kate got closer to him since she was already his girlfriend. Humphrey loved having four girls on him like that. This made his day seem like a dream. All he could say was: I hope they let me do this with them again sometime.

**For those who want to make request and do not want their name/pen name mentioned, you can PM me and tell me that. The only reason I ever mention names/pen names is I like to give credit to the person who came up with the idea. I just thought I let you know that.**


	58. Request 56

This was requested by Chris

It's a warm night in Jasper and everyone is asleep; everyone except Humphrey and Kate. The couple were mating in their cave. Humphrey had his cock inside Kate's pussy. Kate was moaning in pleasure and enjoyment from Humphrey's giant cock inside her tight pussy. The two lovers were such pleasure that they did not realize they were being watched by two mysterious figures. After a couple of minutes, Humphrey took out his cock and sprayed his seed all over Kate.

The two loved that moment so much that they wanted to go again. Humphrey told her to wait here while he got a special berries for that; it would give him and Kate enough stamina to mate once again. While he was out there, he could hear someone walking behind him. When he turned around, no one was there. Then out of nowhere, he was jumped and and restrained with vines by a familiar wolf: Lilly. Lilly then placed mud in his eyes and a pinecone in his mouth to keep him quiet. She then went to his cave and called Kate out. When she walked out, Lilly did the same thing to her like she did to Humphrey.

When Lilly had them dragged into a special cave, she took off the mud on Kate and Humphrey. Then Garth walked into the cave carrying the special berries that Humphrey was looking for; he forced feed it to Kate and Humphrey. Garth and Lilly explained that they wanted to spice things up in their marriage by forcing other wolves to mate with them; they decided to pick Kate and Humphrey. Garth would be taking Kate, while Lilly would be taking Humphrey.

Lilly went to Humphrey and began sucking on his cock. She was practically devouring it and making Humphrey moan in pain. He somewhat enjoyed it but found it more painful. She knew Humphrey would not be able to resist since she was always stronger than him. After a while, she made him cum all over her. Garth was busy having Kate suck on his cock. He had forcibly placed his inside her mouth. He was ordering Kate to suck on it like an alpha should. Kate was basically gagging on his big cock. He complimented on how good Kate was at sucking cock. Then he began to cum all over her face.

Lilly then had Humphrey suck her pussy; Garth turned Kate over so he could lick hers. Lilly was giggling in ecstasy from having Humphrey lick her own pussy. Kate was blushing red from having Garth lick hers; she was muffling since she was still being gaged. After a while, both girls sprayed their juices on both men.

Lilly then forced Humphrey to take her in the pussy; he was not allowed to take it out. Garth then told Kate that she was going to get taken in her pussy; he wouldn't pull out. Humphrey began thrusting as hard as possible. Lilly began panting in pleasure and ecstasy from Humphrey's cock. Garth was thrusting inside of Kate with all his might. Kate was moaning in pain and pleasure. Garth complimented on how tight Kate really was; Lilly complimented how big Humphrey really is. After a while of thrusting, both male wolves could feel themselves ready to cum. Lilly ordered Humphrey to come inside her; Garth told Kate that he was going to do the same thing. After a while, both male wolves came inside their respective partners.

After a while of resting, both couples began to talk about what just happened. Lilly and Garth apologized if they were too rough about this. Humphrey forgave them, but Kate was a little mad. She eventually forgave them. Humphrey complimented on how tight Lilly was; Kate complimented on how big Garth is. The couples agreed to do this again sometime; next time Kate and Humphrey would be on top next time.


	59. Request 57

This was requested by Xxthe dark shadowXx via PM

It all started at a college house party; it was located at a mansion belonging to a very rich student. This party was for the senior class and everyone who is a senior was invited. Humphrey and his pals came to the party to have fun and to possibly score some girls while they're at it. They decided to go their separate ways to attract girls on their own. Humphrey was drinking while at the same time flitting with some girls. The girls seem very interested in Humphrey and his flirting methods. Before he could score with them both, Humphrey noticed his old high school crush and ex girlfriend Kate. She was talking with her boyfriend and she looked mad at him. The conversation did not look good, especially since she slapped him as a result and walked away angry. Humphrey decided to chase her and see what was wrong with her.

It took a while, but he managed to catch up to her; she went into one of the rooms of the mansion. She was on the balcony drinking and Humphrey decided to walk up to her.

Humphrey: So, long time no see.

Kate: Hey Humphrey! How have you been?

Humphrey: Fine I guess. I take it that your boyfriend did something or said something stupid.

Kate: He's going to be a professional football player. So, he thinks that I would tie him down from his dreams since I'm a control freak and I want to get married soon. He thinks I'm thinking too far ahead for such a thing.

Humphrey: I don't think thats too far ahead. And I think you're more than capable to start your own family.

Kate: Thanks! You should probably go back to the party; I've held you up too long I bet. I'm sure that some girl out there is waiting for you.

Humphrey: I'm fine. Can I ask you something? Why did you break up with me when we finished high school? I remember doing everything right at first when we first got together, but out of nowhere you broke up with me. What did I do wrong?

Kate: Nothing! What we had was wonderful. At the time, I was the problem. I always think about the future so fast that I wanted someone to keep up with me. However, its not that I didn't think you couldn't keep up with me. I just felt you had better promise for someone else other than a stuck up, unfun wolf like me. I didn't want you to give up your life for someone like me at the rate I'm going.

Humphrey: Kate, I could do that. It would not hurt me at the least. And I'm sure we could have worked it out somehow if you had simply told me. You were more important to me than my fun life that I live. Because someone as special, pretty and kind is worth it.

Kate: Humphrey, thank you. I love you. I think we can work something out if you want too.

Humphrey: I'm game.

The two of them begin to make out with each other. Then Kate went to the door to lock and then close the balcony window so no one would disturb them.

While they were making out, they began stripping each other of their clothes. Once they were completely naked, Humphrey began sucking on Kate's tits. Kate loved having Humphrey on her; it reminded her how they used to have sex in the past. She then made him stop and flipped him on his back; she then proceeded to sucking on his cock. Humphrey was moaning in happiness from having Kate suck on his cock. He said: Kate you're still great with sucking on cock. After a while, Humphrey turned the tables and began sucking Kate's pussy while at the same time touching her breast. Kate was moaning in pleasure, ecstasy, and excitement from having Humphrey lick her pussy again. She said: Humphrey, you haven't changed a bit; you're great at sucking my pussy. Kate then began to come all over Humphrey's face after 10 minutes. Kate then told Humphrey to take her in the ass first. Once he placed his cock inside Kate, he began thrusting with all his might. Kate was moaning in pain and pleasure from this experience. She loved having his cock in her once again and how he would lick her back while doing it; this made her shudder in pleasure. Kate then told Humphrey that it was time to take her in the pussy; he asked him if he would not take it out after that. Humphrey said that he would do this for her; he wants this to be their way of being together forever. Kate agreed with this and they both began. Once his cock was inside her pussy, he thrusted inside of her with all his resolve. The two were both moaning in pleasure from having each other inside one another. Humphrey complimented how tight Kate really is; Kate said that Humphrey was incredibly big inside of her. Kate then had Humphrey spank her butt while he was thrusting of her. Humphrey could feel himself ready to come and told Kate; she told him to go right ahead since she was ready. Humphrey did what she said and sprayed his seed inside her body.

Kate: Well I guess this means I got what I wanted. Are you sure you're ok with this?

Humphrey: I'm yours for the rest of my life babe. So do you want to get back to the party?

Kate: I don't hear anything and I can tell the cars are still here; that must mean everyone is passed out from partying. I think we can wait here till morning.

Humphrey: Sure! As long as I'm with you, I could wait forever. I especially can't wait for our kids to come. They'll have a great mother.

Kate: And they'll have a wonderful father too.

The two gave each other one final kiss and then went to sleep as a permanent couple.


	60. Request 58

This was requested by darkwolf190 via PM

Late at night, Humphrey decided to take Kate to a special cave that he heard about from a friend. The cave was an underground cave that is said to have a been used by a few wolves from time to time in order to mate; Humphrey heard about it from Kate's mother. She told Humphrey to take Kate there if he planned to mate with her daughter at this time. He was to mate with her once for fun and then wait to mate with her a second time. The second time would guarantee that their relationship would be stronger after the experience.

When the two arrived at the cave, Humphrey could not wait to mate with Kate. Before they did anything, they both noticed a lake inside; Eve never mentioned it to Humphrey. They got into the lake and Humphrey began his advances toward his wife.

The two had already been mating for a long time now; Humphrey already had his cock inside Kate's pussy. She was moaning in pleasure but mostly pain. She asked Humphrey to try and calm down a bit while he was thrusting; but Humphrey was too much in the moment to really listen. Humphrey then told Kate that he was ready to come; he sprayed all of his juices on her face.

The two decided to rest up here for the night. Kate told Humphrey that he should be a little more gentle whenever they mate. Humphrey listened to what she said but part of him knew he wouldn't remember. Kate then wished that Humphrey knew what it felt like when it comes to being taken like that. The two of them didn't realize it, but the lake started to glow and something strange happened to both of them.

Humphrey woke up "to go"; when he did, he felt something strange when he went. He then heard Kate get up too. The two walked up to each other and noticed something about them: Kate was a male and Humphrey was a female. They were both shocked by this development, especially Humphrey. Kate, however, decided to take advantage of the situation. Kate jumped Humphrey and held her to the ground. He felt that since their roles were reversed, this would be the perfect opportunity to show Humphrey what its like to be taken like this.

Kate started licking Humphrey's new pussy like a monster. She was moaning in what felt like pleasure. Then she could feel pain from it once he went in deeper. Humphrey tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He then made her get on all fours and then placed his member inside of her ass. He began thrusting with all of her ass with all his resolve. Humphrey tried to get Kate to calm down but he wouldn't listen to her. They did this for 10 minutes, then he placed his member inside her pussy. Once it was inside, Humphrey could feel how painful it was as a women when having a member inside of her pussy. She now understands what it was like when she did this to him when she was a man. After a while, Kate then could himself ready to burst. He took out his member and sprayed it all over her. Humphrey began to scream from this.

Humphrey then woke up and realized that this was all a dream. He then woke Kate up and told her that he was sorry for not being gentle whenever they're mating. Kate forgave him and told him to go back to sleep. When he did, Kate was giggling about the dream she had. She thought to herself that Humphrey has learned his lesson. It was a good thing her mom told her about this place and how it can help men realize what its like to be in their paws.

**Sorry if this one is not as strong as my other ones. When I write these things, I always try to add realism to it; this one may not have it. It was a weird request, but I didn't see why I couldn't do it. I hope you all still like it even if it doesn't make absolute sense. **


	61. Request 59

This was requested by JonsieMcFastFingers. I modified it a bit.

Lilly is very knowledgeable about illnesses, plants, and animals; her knowledge has been very helpful towards the pack. She has been able to help out wolves whenever they needed help. However, she sometimes forget that she may need to help herself. While she was eating caribou, she noticed that she began to feel sick in the stomach from eating it. She then started sneezing and her tongue felt furry. She realized that she had an allergic reaction toward the caribou. She realized that she is allergic to it because the caribou must have eaten some red berries. Whenever you eat them, you get hallucinations; when you eat them after they have been digested by caribou, then you somehow get the feeling that you are allergic to it for some reason. She knew that there were only 3 cures for this: stop eating caribou for a month, get someone's seed and taste it, or lick a special tree that only grows in another park. I couldn't stop eating caribou; Garth would be back with some when he gets back from his hunting trip. And the tree that I had to lick died a long time ago before I was even born. The only option was getting wolf seed from someone. I couldn't wait for Garth since he will be gone for 2 weeks and I wanted to kick this as fast as possible. There was only one wolf that I could ask that can help me.

Late at night, I went to a small mountain area where I knew Humphrey would be. He comes here to practice log boarding by himself when Kate is away on hunting trips; he tries to hide it but Kate told me to make sure he does nothing stupid while she was away. Lilly knew that he would be helpful in this since he was the only wolf that he knew right now that would keep quiet about this.

Humphrey: Lilly! What are you doing here? I wasn't sneaking in some log boarding in private late this night.

Lilly: I know that you do this late at night against Kate's wishes; she likes you to have a good nights rest you know.

Humphrey: You're not going to tell her are you?

Lilly: I wont tell her. However, you have to help me with something. I have a sickness that makes you allergic to caribou for a long time. I need your help to cure it since our kinds seed can cure it for some reason.

Humphrey: Ok! But you won't tell Kate I did this, right?

Lilly: Of course I won't say anything. Now come over here you.

Lilly began making out with Humphrey. Both their tongues touching each other. This caused Humphrey to get a huge erection from having her mouth touch his. Lilly then proceed to sucking in his cock while he was laying on the ground. Lilly's sucking made Humphrey moaning in pleasure and enjoyment from Lilly's mouth. This lead to Humphrey to come all over Lilly's face; she began to taste the cum that was left on her face. Lilly then told Humphrey to take her in the ass until he comes again. Humphrey began thrusting inside of her; the result caused Lilly to turn red in the face. Lilly began panting from the pleasure she's getting from his cock. Humphrey was about to lick her fur, but Lilly stopped him since this was only for him to cure her of the allergy, not for his pleasure. After 15 minutes, Humphrey took out his cock and sprayed it all over her face again. Lilly could feel herself getting better from her allergy.

The two of them did this too each other for a whole week until Lilly was completely cured. Lilly thanked Humphrey for helping her. They both agreed to keep this a secret from everyone. Lilly also told Humphrey that he's really good at this; if she ever get this again, then she will turn to him for a cure if Garth is not around. She gave him a kiss on the mouth one final time and went away.


	62. Request 60

This was requested by Chris

It was suppose to be a normal night in Jasper, but things were a little different this and Humphrey were in their cave talking about both their day. While Kate's day was productive from successfully hunting, Humphrey's was simple and laid back since no one was fighting within the pack. Kate thought it would be best for them to get some sleep, but Humphrey had other plans; that involved mating with Kate. Before he could do anything, Kate managed to stop him. Kate explained that before they could mate, she had to show him how he could mate with her. This time she wanted to be on top; the wolf thats in control. She basically told him about the places he can and cannot touch.

Then out of nowhere, Kate's parents came by. They wanted to talk Kate about helping with the next hunting trip that was happening in 2 weeks. Kate agreed, but asked if they could continue the conversation tomorrow. They were wondering why she would ask such a thing since she is always so focused on this things such as hunts; however, Eve knew what was going on. She took Kate aside to talk to her.

Eve: So, you're trying to show humphrey how dominant you can be when mating?

Kate: Yes! I thought it was time to show Humphrey how good I can be when I'm in control.

Eve: I remember how I showed Winston the same thing. Just remember what I taught you and Lilly when I gave you two the mating talk once you both got married.

Kate: Mom, I know what to do. I've even asked some advice from a few girls I already knew that did the same thing to their mates. Besides I know a little more than you do about this.

Eve: Really!? Well I can assure you that I've had years of experience compared to you when it comes to being the wolf in charge.

Kate: That doesn't mean you could do it better than me.

Eve: Really! Then lets just see who's better at this. Your father and I have years of experience when it comes to mating and we can outshine you and Humphrey.

Kate: Well Humphrey and I are better at mating since we are youthful and strong. Here's the deal, the first person who makes his mate last longer wins

Eve: Deal! Winston get over here. We're going to show our daughter what its like to mate at our age.

Kate: Humphrey you too. We're going to show my mom that we have better chemistry at this than they ever did.

Kate put Humphrey on his back while she began sucking on his cock. Eve did the same thing with Winston. The two females were basically sucking their mate's cocks to see which one of them had the strongest ability to suck them off. Both males were groaning in pleasure and pain at the same time. This caused both men to cum all over them. Then they had both of them lick their pussies. The only difference is Eve had Winston against the wall for this while Kate was on the ground for this. Both wolves were panting in pleasure from having both their mates inside of their pussies. Kate then told Eve that Humphrey is excellent when it comes to licking her pussy. Eve then told her that Winston was able to hold his own when it comes to licking. After a while, both females came on both their mates. Then the males placed their fully erected members in their mates asses. Once inside, they were ordered to take them as hard as possible. The males were thrusting as ordered and used all the stamina that they had. Eve bragged to Kate how big Winston's cock pleasures her in the ass. Humphrey decided to do something that would help help Kate win this: lick her while he was thrusting. This made Kate feel a lot of pleasure from this. Humphrey wanted to make sure that Kate would win her competition with her mom as best as he could. Kate slapped him since she did not give Humphrey any orders to lick her; this resulted in Humphrey calling her mistress. Eve wanted to make sure she won, but Winston could already feel himself ready to explode. Eve decided to submit since she knew that Kate was looked a lot more dominant than she did. Eve then ordered Winston to come in her ass or else she would strangle him. Winston did what she said and sprayed his juices inside of her; this caused them to faint on the ground. Kate and Humphrey were still at it, but this time Kate was ready to be taken in the pussy. Kate then told Humphrey to take her in a rough way and make it good. Humphrey began thrusting his cock all inside of her pussy. Kate was panting in pleasure and ecstasy from having a big cock inside of her; she could feel Humphrey's cock all over her body. She then told Humphrey to bit her; once he did, the pain made the pleasure feel more real. She then ordered him to slap his paw on her butt next. The pain combined with the pleasure made both of them scream in pleasure and pain from this. Humphrey then could feel himself ready to explode; Kate told him to come inside of her since she wanted this final pleasure to be inside of her. Humphrey did what she told him and it caused them both to faint on the ground.

Eve: Well my daughter, it looks like you win our little competition.

Kate: Thanks mom!

Eve: You're lucky to have a wolf like Humphrey in you like that. Just imagine what it will be like when you get your first heat with him.

Kate: I can assure you that he won't be able to keep up with during that time. I'll be sure to tell you all about it when the time comes.


	63. Request 61

This was requested by dax0042 via PM.

Eve has been getting special yoga lessons from Daria. She lives in her house up in the mountains. Eve would go 3 times a week just to clear the air and relax her body. She would pay Daria with a few dollars and give her some of her favorite erotic novels in braille(its text for the blind; its how they are able to read things). Daria would show Eve some special stretches that would help make a body feel more limber and and flexible. They would do this completely naked.

(They are standing on their feet and their bodies were completely strait. Their legs were spread out and their hands completely in the air and they had their butts sticking out.)

Daria: Now breath in. Then breath out. Let yourself stretch that tense body. Let the wind touch your body. This will balance the chi inside your body.

Eve: I feel wonderful. This stance makes me feel like a young wolf in college again; I used it to attract young wolves who enjoyed my body. So Daria, when was the last time you ever had some man inside of you.

Daria: I've had a few males inside of me; they were my clients. I can't give you their names since it would be unethical.

Eve: I understand. So how do you do it? What's it like when you mate with a man.

Daria: When I do that, I get a feel of their body. I take in their scent. Then I just imagine it in my mind. It gets me very wet. This may sound weird, but I've always imagined about mating with an older wolf.

Eve: Is there one in particular that you would want?

Daria: Yes! It's Tony. I know he's older than me, but his scent is so rugged.

Eve: What if I told you that I could arrange that for you.

Daria: That would be...unexpected. How would you do that?

Eve: Winston is coming to get me tonight and Tony is coming with him since they are getting back from a golfing trip. We can get them to come into your room and make it look like we're still doing yoga. We'll be completely naked for this; once their aroused by our bodies, then we'll have them. Think of it as a way of proving that your lessons help with sexual energy.

Daria agreed to Eve's idea and started setting up for tonight. When Winston and Tony arrived, they noticed that the door was unlocked. They both decided to walk inside to make sure no one broke into the house. When they got inside, they noticed some flowers that were leading to a room upstairs. The two followed the trail, they went into the room and saw the two wolves completely naked and having their butts sticking out.

Winston: Eve? What are you and Daria doing?

Tony: It would appear that they are completely naked and have their butts sticking out to us.

Eve: This is part of Daria's lesson. We just had to make sure you two would become apart of it. And by the looks of it, you two are really aroused by this.

Daria: This lesson is used to express your sexual energy. I just needed a partner for mine; Eve promised me that she would get one.

Eve: Sorry Tony, but I had to volunteer you for Daria. If it makes you feel any better about this, she's always loved your scent.

Tony: I think I can accommodate her. She does have a fine ass.

Eve: And Winston, its time I show you how much energy I've gained from this.

Winston: Whatever you say my love.

Both males walked up to their respective partners and began making out. Tony stripped himself of his clothes until he was completely naked. He knew Daria could not see him, but that did not matter to him or her. Eve began stripping Winston of his clothes in an erotic form; she even used her mouth to strip him of his pants. The two women pushed them both on to the bed and began doing yoga poses in front of them. This made the men look in awe and astoundment from having two naked wolf girls in front of them. After a few poses, the girls proceed to sucking on the men's cocks; Eve helped Daria get to Tony's cock. The women began sucking on their respective males partners cocks. This made both men groan in pleasure and enjoyment. Tony complimented Daria on how good she was with her mouth. Winston told Eve that her movements with her mouth are different and better than usual. The women did this for 15 minutes until the both came on them. Winston then grabbed both their partners and raised them up to the top of the walls of the room. Then men then proceeded to licking the womens pussies. The women were panting in enjoyment and ecstasy. The women then stretched their legs just to get the guys more aroused. Eve then asked Daria if this was how she imagined it. Daria said that it would be once she gets taken in the ass and pussy. After a while and the women came on the men, both men took their respective partners in the ass. While Winston and Eve were on the right side of the bed, Daria and Tony were on the left side of the bed. The men began pounding the women so hard that they even began moaning like the women. Tony complimented Daria on how big her butt is from this angle. Daria thanked him and even called him honey. Tony was really happy to hear this since no one has called him that in a long time. Winston then could tell that Eve was really enjoying having his cock inside of his ass. The thrusting lasted for 15 minutes until it was time for both women to be taken in their pussies. Once inside, both women could feel heavy amounts of pleasure from having a cock inside of them. The women were moaning in pleasure, ecstasy, and enjoyment from this; they could feel the cocks completely erected inside of them so much that that it was all over the insides of their bodies. Eve told Daria how the yoga that they were doing really helped with their energies for sex. The men began thrusting inside of them and then began spanking their asses while doing it. This made Daria and Eve scream in pleasure and ecstasy; they even kissed each other just to make sure their partners would stay erected for a long time. Tony and Winston could feel themselves ready to come and prepared their partners for it; they gave one final spank on the ass. They took out their cocks and began spraying all their cum onto their faces and their breast. The men went up to the women and gave them their final make out sessions as a result. The men fell asleep after the session ended.

Eve: So Daria, is this how you imagined it.

Daria: It's everything I could possibly imagine. Tony is really good

Eve: I think he could tell how tight you were in the pussy.

Daria: So how did it feel to have sex with Winston this time.

Eve: It felt invigorating; almost like we did it for the first time. You need to keep being my yoga instructor if I'm going to feel this good.

Daria: I will! But we have to invite the men for it to be a better form of pleasure this time.

Eve: Judging from their faces at the end, I don't think thats going to be a problem.


	64. Request 62

The was requested by Xxthe dark shadowXx via PM.

A few weeks ago, Humphrey learned that his grandfather had died. In his will, he left Humphrey some money, his old summer cottage,and a yacht. Humphrey made sure he got insurance for the boat in case his grandfather left it to him damaged or broken in anyway; he later called someone to do checks on it to make sure it could still run. When it was found out that it works, Humphrey could not wait to get his friends to go fishing. However, Kate had other plans for this yacht; she wanted to take her mother and sister out for a ride on the yacht and get a swim in the middle of the ocean. She managed to convince Humphrey to take them out like she wanted.

On Saturday, Humphrey got the yacht ready for them. When the girls arrived, they were dressed in their bikinis: Lilly had a pink and red one, Eve had a blue and yellow one, and Kate had a purple and green one. Humphrey was aroused by their suits, but hid it to make sure Kate would not tell him to stare so much at them. When all the preparations were set, he started the yacht and set sail

When they arrived in the middle of the ocean, the girls were swimming in the water enjoying themselves; Humphrey had to stay on the boat to make sure the yacht stayed afloat and to watch out for possible storms. While he was doing that, he would look at the girls quickly; he would see them play in the water, notice their breast moving up and down when the move, and get a few peeks when they have accidental "swimsuit malfunctions". It was a shame that he could only watch and not do anything; especially to his wife.

While he was monitoring the waves, he noticed a huge storm cloud coming. He called the girls in and started the engine to head back. Even though he did, the storm caught up to them and he had to take a lot of actions for them to survive. Humphrey with the help of the girls did their best, but they managed to get shipwrecked on an uncharted island.

The group used what they had to survive. The radio still worked, but they were barely getting a signal. The group decided to get used to being here for a while until they could get help. Luckily, the island had resources and drinkable. The basically could survive here easily until help arrived.

Humphrey decided to explore some of the island for the fun of it. While he was out there, he heard something in the bushes. He decided to see if it was a wild boar for him to bring to the girls. When he did, it was not a boar; it was Kate completely naked.

Kate: Humphrey what are you doing?

Humphrey: I thought you were a wild boar. But what are you doing out here naked?

Kate: I was looking for materials that would make suitable clothing in the event we run out. We may have clothes now, but we may run out. I was just putting on my clothes again

Humphrey: I see! But since were out here we could take advantage of the situation.

Kate: Humphrey do you really have to do this to me right now?

Humphrey: I've had to sit by and watch you in the water move around in that swimsuit and do nothing. I even let you, your sister, and mother on my yacht first before my friends. Can't I at least get a reward for that?

Kate: Alright! Lets do it. Come here you stud.

The two began making out on the ground. Kate began stripping Humphrey of all his clothes until he was completely naked. Humphrey then began sucking on Kate's tits; she began to moan in pleasure from it. She said: Humphrey, you've always been good at this. After he was finished sucking, Kate began sucking on his cock. This made Humphrey moaning and groan from having Kate's wet mouth all over him. While she was sucking on him, she heard noises coming from behind the trees. Kate decided to stop and call out whoever is behind the trees; it turned out to be Lilly and Eve. They were completely naked and wet.

Kate: Were you two spying on us?

Lilly: Sort of. We wanted to make sure you and Humphrey were alright since you were gone for a long time.

Eve: We didn't mean to walk in on you two having sex. Which from the looks of it you were really getting into it.

Kate: You two were enjoying our spectacle; you're both wet I can tell. Here's the deal; I will let you two have some fun with him with me. However, I get Garth and dad as a result. How you handle that for me is up to you two.

Eve: Is Humphrey ok with this.

Humphrey: If I get two wolves to take and Kate says its ok, then I don't mind what deal she has to make.

Kate: So then mom, Lilly do we have a deal?

Eve and Lilly: Deal!

The two female wolves walked over and began sucking and licking on Humphrey's cock at the same time. They even began to even place their breast all over his cock. This turned Humphrey on so much that he let out some of his juices all over their breast. Kate then had Humphrey lick her pussy; Lilly and Eve would only get Humphrey's paws in their pussies. Kate loved having Humphrey all up inside of her; the wetness of his tongue made her face turn red. Even though they only felt his paws, Lilly and Eve still felt pleasure from having him all up in their pussies. Humphrey did this for them until the women finally came. Humphrey was ready to take each females in their pussies; he began with Eve. Once he placed his cock inside of her pussy, he began thrusting in her like a wolf; Kate and Lilly were kissing Humphrey and each other while he was doing this. Humphrey's thrust made Eve feel like a young wolf again; she even screamed in pleasure and ecstasy from having his huge cock in her. After 10 minutes of this, Humphrey switched to Lilly; Eve would go kiss Humphrey and Kate. While Humphrey was thrusting Lilly, she started to pant and stick her tongue out; she told humphrey that he was really big and knew how to pleasure a wolf. After 10 more minutes, it was now Kate's turn to get taken in the pussy; Lilly would go back to kissing him and her mother. Once Humphrey his cock in Kate, he thrusted inside of Kate even harder than he did Lilly and Eve. Kate was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from having his huge cock inside of her; she even begged Humphrey to spank her on the butt. When he did, that made Kate feel even more pleasure. After 15 minutes, Humphrey could feel himself ready to burst. He took out his cock and sprayed all of his cum on the each females faces; the girls began to taste it.

Once they were all dressed, they went back to the boat. They got a radio signal and managed to call for help; the boat would arrive to come pick them up soon. Everyone agreed to keep this a secret from everyone; however Lilly and Eve still had to own up once they got back. Kate told them to take all the time they needed since she was patient. Kate then walked up to Humphrey and thanked him for the fun time. Humphrey asked her if they could ever do this again. She said when we get the chance they will do it again.

**Thanks for all the support you all give by reading the request that I make. After this week ends, I may start uploading a little slower. I have things to do outside of this because of stuff I need to take care of. That does not mean I will stop uploading, it just means that it will be a little slower. Just remember to leave your request in the reviews or PM me; I will get to them as soon as possible.**


	65. Request 63

This was requested by Chris

It was night time in Jasper and everyone was asleep; everyone except Eve and Humphrey. Eve wanted to go out for a walk late at night and dragged Humphrey out with her. Since Kate has gone on a hunting trip with Winston, he had no excuse to say no to her. The two went for a walk in what is known as shadow forest.

While they were walking, they talked about how their day was and what they usually do with it. The conversation felt forced for Humphrey since he really didn't do anything today but made stuff up to keep the conversation going. While they were still walking, Humphrey noticed something strange about Eve; she smelled really different tonight. After thinking about it for a while, Humphrey asked her the question.

Humphrey: Eve are you in heat?

Eve: Yes! I know I should have said something, but I tried to hide it from you and everyone else. I was trying to hold it in until Winston came back from the hunting trip.

Humphrey: Well I guess you'll to wait until then.

Eve: Actually, the reason I brought you out here was so you could relive it for me a bit.

Humphrey: WHAT!? You want me to mate with you?

Eve: You can do whatever you want with me, just not come in my pussy. And don't worry about Kate; I won't say a word to her or anyone else.

Humphrey: Why did you decide to pick me for this? Why not Tony or Garth?

Eve: I was going to, but I needed someone who would really be discreet about it. I know Garth can be discreet about it, but it was also just in case "anything went wrong"I had to pick a gray wolf. You were the closest thing to one that I could think of that would likely help me. Besides, I bet you're getting tired of masturbating to yourself and thinking of my daughter. So, what do you say to my proposal?

Humphrey: Well I can see that you really need this. Alright I'll do it.

Eve: Great! Now get over here you.

The two went to an abandoned cave to start their affair. Eve then jumped him and placed him on his back; they started making out. The two loved the taste and pleasure from having each other in their mouths. They even began licking each others fur just to get a kick from their wet tongues. Eve then proceed to sucking Humphrey's cock. Humphrey said to her: you're really good at this; I see where Kate gets it from. Eve told him: I've had practice on dozens of wolves before I became a married one. After sucking on his cock for such a long time, Humphrey let out some of his cum on her face; Eve loved the taste of his cum. She then ordered Humphrey to lick her pussy. Once inside, Humphrey moved his tongue all around her pussy. This made Eve pant like a young wolf again; her face turned red with his warm tongue inside of her. The result of having Humphrey's tongue all up inside made her cum all over his face. Eve then had Humphrey take her in the ass. Once inside, Humphrey began thrusting in her like a big wolf. Eve loved having his cock up in her ass like that; she could even feel it growing inside of her. Humphrey said: You have a very big ass from this angle. Eve said: Thank you; your cock is really big. After 15 minutes, Humphrey placed his cock inside of her pussy. Humphrey used the rest of his strength to give Eve the most pleasurable feeling from mating. They both were moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from having each other inside one another. Humphrey could really feel how tight Eve is; Eve could really feel how big Humphrey really is. After thrusting for 20 minutes, Humphrey could feel himself ready to explode. Eve told him to take it out now. However, it was too late; Humphrey came all up inside of her. The result made them both faint for a they woke up, Eve was really mad; Humphrey may have made her pregnant. The two decided to wait and see how things turned out.

After a week, Eve met Humphrey in secret. She had to talk to him about something important.

Eve: I'm pregnant! And yes its yours.

Humphrey: I kind of figured that one.

Eve: So what am I going to do now? I can't let Winston know I mated with you.

Humphrey: Then go with your original plan. Mate with Winston and make him think he impregnated you. I'm sure you can convince/make him cum inside of you like you did me.

Eve: You're right! I still have my games. I will get him to mate with me tonight and make him think he got me pregnant again. Sorry if I made you feel like it was your fault.

Humphrey: Its ok. It was my fault for not taking my cock out sooner.

Eve: If its any consolation, if you were older I would have picked you as my mate all those years ago; even if you are an omega.

Humphrey: Thanks! That means a lot.


End file.
